Sincerely, Yours
by YouWishICare
Summary: Somewhere along the lives we led, I expected a goodbye. But I was being childish..I didn't expect it to be so soon, nor for it to mean forever. Sequel to Everybody's fool AU
1. Prologue

**Sincerely, Yours**

A/N: I'm a douche bag aren't I? A prologue..hate me.

* * *

_It sucks when your life fades away. It hit me, you shot me. _

_Slowly I fall to the ground and my eyes begin to flutter closed. My breath escapes me and I see you running to me._

_Slowly I fall...I'm in denial. For your sake, for mine or for both._

_I hit the ground..._

_Your crying and I don't know why. I'm fine. I just need to sleep_

_just five minutes and I'll be okay baby.._

_I'll be okay..._

_I just need to sleep for a minute. Wow..that was a pretty hard punch._

_But punches don't leave this much blood.._

_do they?_

* * *

A/N: This is just a little taste of the end. Joyful..ne?


	2. Moving on

**Sincerly, yours**

A/N: Sequel to _**Everybody's fool**_**. **Enjoy.

Disclaimer: THIS IS MY ONE DISCLAIMER FOR THE REST OF MY STORY. I DONT OWN BLEACH AND EVERONE KNOWS IT SO THERE REALLY ISN'T A POINT TO A DISCLAIMER. BUT I DID IT ANYWAY. JOY.

* * *

**Moving on**

_"Hey Soi..." The dark skinned woman said. Her voice was sweet and sensuous as it lured Soi to her._

_Soifon looked at her and cocked a head to the side. "Do I..know you?"_

_The woman placed a firm finger under her chin and lifted her face to hers until they were just mere centimeters apart. "Of course you do." The woman said as her violet locks brushed against Soi's face tickling her skin. Slowly she pressed there lips together._

_Soi looked into brilliant golden eyes as they stared into hers. "Yoru-"_

--

--

Soi jumped up from her dream. Looking around her small apartment she scowled as one small bead of sweat trickled down her face. She sighed heavily. "Nine years...nine fucking years and I still can't stop dreaming about you." She looked at her clock. It was a quarter till six. Frowning, she thought about getting ready early, but why wake up any sooner than she had to? Despite her small fear of the dream appearing again she rested her head back down for sleep. Rolling over she looked at the nightstand next to her bed. Reaching over she opened the top drawer and searched blindly through her clothes till she had come across a piece of paper resting at the bottom. Pulling it out she looked at it before opening it. Reading the words she sighed as she ran a hand through her short hair. After _**she**_had left, Soi decided it was best to cut away her hair. It only served as a memory. Now, it stood long on the sides but cut short in the back, her bangs still here though.

"Farewell..." She said before placing it back in her drawer and rolling over in her bed once more turning away from it. Hesitantly she closed her eyes and drifted into a light slumber.

* * *

"Omaeda!" Soifon yelled from her position high above the training ground for the F.B.I. "Get your fat ass up here!"

Omaeda rushed up the flight of stairs towards his commander. "Y-Yes?" He stuttered as cracker crumbs decorated his mouth. He dropped the box to the ground and Soifon looked from him to the box of food with disgust. Licking her lips she scowled.

"Omaeda..you know better than to have food on duty. You save that for lunch!" She yelled before shoving a pink slip roughly onto his chest. "Demerit."

Omaeda looked down at the paper. "C-captain..that's my second pink slip!"

"Then don't be such an oaf!" Soi yelled as she looked back down at her men on the training ground. Sighing silently she whispered "I can't believe you are my lieutenant.".

"C-captain.."

"What?" Soi snapped.

"N-nothing..I just..I just heard that..well..today was your birthday so.."

"So?" Soi asked frowning. She looked back at the men training.

"I..just wanted to say h-happy birthday..with you..turning twenty-five and all."

Soi, still frowning, turned to her second in charge and nodded curtly. "Thank you. Now.." She said turning to him as her black training unifom swayed with her movement. "Go make sure they do drill number thirty. It would do the rookies some good."

"O-okay." Omaeda said picking up his box of crackers and sweeping the crumbs into his hand.

"Leave the food here you fat ass and get to work!" Soi yelled at him before she strode past swiftly and into her office picking up the box of crackers along the way.

"Y-yes sir." He said before simply picking up the crumbs into his hand and jogged down the steps.

Closing the door behind her, Soi placed the box of crackers along a shelf and sat down in her chair heavily. Resting her head in her hand she let out a heavy sigh. "Another day, another migraine.." Soi mumbled as she picked up a pen and began to file out papers along her desk. For hours, the only sound could be the soft tapping of the pen along the paper and the slight shifted sound the papers made as Soi lifted them and placed them in a stack along with other papers that needed her attention. Stopping for a minute she rested her cramping hand. Closing her eyes she leaned back on her chair and propped her feet up on the corner to relax.

_Click.._

The soft sound of the door knob twisting made Soi's eyes jolt open before swiftly taking her feet off the desk. Putting the pen back to the paper she looked at her door. As it opened, Kukakku popped into the room smiling brightly.

"Happy birthday Soi!" Kukakku yelled making Soi jump in surprise.

"K-Kukakku, how did you get in here?" Soi asked as her brows furrowed. During the time that Yoruichi left, Kukakku was her shoulder to lean on. They had a slight relationship after that, but that soon ended not too long after it began. They weren't meant for each other but still, they remained friends.

"Omaeda let me in." Kukakku said smiling as she busted confetti in Soi's face. Soi shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That dumb little.." Soi trailed off before looking up at the older woman. Kukakku smiled as she patted Soi's back with her prosthetic arm.

Soi smiled dumbly. "How's that new arm of yours?"

"It's good. I gotta hand it to Kurosutchi..It's been a while since I've last seen the guy and he can still make some pretty kick ass shit." Kukakku said smiling as she moved her arm. "I can't feel anythin and it's almost like havin a ghost limb, but at least it does what my brain tells it to."

Soi smiled. "Yes, well..." She began to get back to her work.

Kukakku plopped down in a chair in front of her desk and watched Soi work. "Did ya train t'day?"

"Not today. I was behind on paper work so I decided to get to that instead." Soi said as she moved a paper she had finished signing and placed it in a stack of papers. Kukakku looked at the clock behind her.

"It's almost seven, yer gettin off soon right?"

"Yes." Soi said looking up at her. Kukakku's hair hung loose in the front which covered most of her face but the rest of her thick and still spiked hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "Why?"

"Well it's yer birthday silly, I got a place I wanna take ya." Kukakku told her before taking out a cigarette package. Soi glared at her from beneath her bangs and beyond her desk. Kukakku smiled sheepishly before putting it away. "My bad."

"Yes." Soi told her before getting back to work. She looked back at her door from the corner of her eyes. "Could you close that please?"

"Huh?" Kukakku looked back at the door. "Oh yeah..sure" She said as she moved over to it. Grabbing the handles she began to close the door but was shoved back when the door opened fiercely as an even toned woman with dark hair that flipped out in all directions and bright green eyes walked into the room. She stopped abruptly as she saw a very angry Kukakku on the ground and an angry captain behind her desk. She bowed in respect towards Soi.

"My apologies." The girl said before looking to her captain then at her guest. "I had no idea you had a visitor."

Soi waved it off. "That is beside the point. What did you come in here for?"

The girl, still bowing, looked up at Soifon. "We have reports of another missing body that has shown up in Yokohama..the course of the murders and missing citizens shows it is moving upwards towards Tokyo. No leads as of the moment."

"Is that all?" Soi asked looking at her subordinate dully.

The girl coughed to clear her throat. "Yes. That is all."

Soi frowned before getting back to her work. "Thank you Rin."

Rin smiled before looking over at Kukakku. "Gomenasai, Kukakku-san." She gave a partial smile showing her almost canine like teeth as she helped her to her feet. Kukakku grunted.

"Whatever." She said before going back to sit down in the chair.

Rin smiled before looking back at Soi then turning to leave the room.

"Rin?" Soi called from her desk never looking up.

"Yes?" her hand gripped the doorknob.

"Next time, you knock. Am I clear?"

"Transparent..." the girl said before closing the door just a crack. "Captain, my captain." then she closed the door. Kukakku waited a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"Captain, my captain?" She said through her fit of laughs. She gripped her sides that began to cramp.

Soi frowned as a small blush tinted her cheeks but was barely noticeable in the dim light of her office. "Hush it."

Kukakku struggled to release her laughter as she began to calm down. Resting her cheek on Soifon's desk she looked at her. "What's the relation?" Kukakku smiled wide.

"Not what you think." Soi told her. "She's actually one of my subordinates. She shows much promise to which I think I would enjoy replacing Omaeda with her."

Kukakku closed her eyes and smiled. "Omaeda ain't that bad actually. Sure he's a lazy, fat, oaf who keeps pickin his nose and.."

"You're actually helping me support my decision." Soi said never looking at her. Kukakku saw the small smile play on her features making her as well. Soi stopped for a moment and looked at Kukakku who's hair spread over her desk. "You know, you don't have to stay here."

"Am I in yer way?" Kukakku mumbled as she continued to lay her head along her desk lazily.

"Well..no. It's just that you seemed bored."

"Ya know I'm ne'er bored with ya." Kukakku told her smiling.

"Kukakku..."

"I know, I know....ya ain't interested. I get it." Kukakku said as her smile began to diminish. "Look, I'm gonna go to the cafeteria."

"Kukakku, I'm sorry, you know I-"

"It ain't you." Kukakku told her smiling before she ran her hand through Soi's hair. She smiled brightly at her as she patted her stomach. "I'm just hungry now is all. Come get me when yer off."

Soi smiled some but went back to her nutral expression as Kukakku's hand left her hair. "Okay." Soi said then Kukakku left the room before flashing her one more smile.

As Kukakku began her decent down the stairs she looked over the railing toards the training units and stopped when she saw the girl who had came in earlier sparring against a male.

"Training unit number thirty-six!" Omaeda shouted at them as the veterans began to dispatch off towards those in training and fresh rookies.

Kukakku stood for a moment when she saw the girl fighting in a handicap sparring match against three males. Honestly? She did well. Not a single part on her was harmed as she flipped them all onto their backs without breaking as much of a sweat. Kukakku scoffed and smiled as she continued her decent down the stairs and towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea." Kisuke said adjusting the collar of his jacket as he looked over at his friend in the seat next to him.

"It's been nine years. I don't think anybody remembers the incident." His friend said as she turned to face him. Her golden eyes spilled the anxiousness, worry, excitement and fear that dwelled within her as they flew over Japan. "Besides..I want to see her again. To much in which she's probably opposed."

The crackle of the intercom sounded off and interrupted conversations as the captain spoke. _'Passengers, we are beginning our decent on Tokyo. Please fasten your seat belts and do not move from your seats. Those up must find a seat and stay there until we land.'_

The intercom cut off with a loud static sound.

Kisuke looked at Yoruichi. "But you know what day it is." he said as he fastened his seat belt.

Yoruichi, fastening hers, looked over at him. "Yes, it's Soi's birthday. I believe she's turning...twenty..five?" She smiled as she remembered.

"You aren't going to go look for her..are you?" Kisuke asked as the plane began its downward decent onto the landing strip in Tokyo Airlines.

Yoruichi inwardly debated with herself. But as much as she would want to, it's not like she knew where she was. Yoruichi let a silent sigh slip past her thin lips as she gazed out the window. "No."

Kisuke looked away from her and tilted his hat over his eyes.

"Besides..."

Kisuke looked over at Yoruichi.

"I'm sure she hates me.." She finished softly.

* * *

Soi leaned her face against the window of Kukakku's car. "Where are we going? We've been driving forever."

Kukakku smiled as she stopped at a red light. "No need to be so impatient. You act like you wanna get the day over and done."

Soi looked at her from the corner of her eyes. "I do."

"Aw, don't down my mood." Kukakku said as she patted Soi's arm. "Besides, I'm takin you to a bar later! We're gonna get ya wasted Soi!" Kukakku said happily as the light turned green and she continued her driving.

Soi sighed. "How many times must I tell you? I don't drink. It's bad for your health."

"Aw, c'mon. I'm fine." Kukakku said giving her a slight glance.

"As much as a chain smoker and alcoholic can get." Soi mumbled. Kukakku scowled.

"Not funny."

"Wasn't trying to be." Soi told her with a smart ass tone. She smirked.

Kukakku sighed in defeat at the younger woman before parallell parking next to a large building that said 'Bowling'.

"Bowling?" Soi asked scheptically as she looked at her.

"Ya like bowlin." Kukakku said before getting out. "So get yer cranky ass out here."

Soi rolled her eyes at her friends brash words before getting out the car. Still dressed in her black tank top but now in blue jeans, Soi covered her eyes from the glaring and hateful sun that drenched her in the summer heat. Watching Kukakku open the door, Soi walked briskly before feeling the cool air conditioning of the building. Stepping in she sighed that of satisfaction as Kukakku walked along side her.

"Hey, why is this place empty? It never is." Soi asked mumbling as she continued walking. Kukakku grinned at her from behind. "Are you sure its open?" Soi asked. Dumb question, the door wouldn't be unlocked if it wasn't.

Before Soi could take seven steps in, everbody jumped out from behind counters and arcade games smiling happily as they bursted the confetti.

"Surprise!" They shouted all laughing and giggling in glee as they saw a very startled and stricken Soifon backed against the wall holding her chest. Eye's wide she smiled for a bit before frowning.

"Haha..." She said giving a slight glare to everyone. "You got me." She raised her hands in defeat.

"Aw, c'mon! It's a surprise party, smile a little!" Hisagi said patting her back. He popped another bit of confetti in her face before making his way back to the other crowd.

"Yah, flatty chest!" Yachiru said to her giving the rest of the crowd a laugh. Soi frowned hard as her face blushed a deep red.

"Don't..call me that." Soi said baring her teeth at the small child in front of her. Her eyes scanned the crowd for Kenpachi who wasn't that hard to find with a man of his stature. "Kenpachi, _**get her**_." Soi said as Yachiru climbed on her back and smiled.

"Happy birthday!" She yelled which made Soi's ears ring. Kenpachi walked over and picked her up to put her on his back.

"Sorry about that, she just gets really happy on days like this." Kenpachi said before stepping back to give Soi some room.

Soi coughed. "Yes..well.." she said before her least favorite person, Rangiku Matsumoto, came and glomped her from the side making her tumble and fall back against Kukakku. Next thing Soi knew, she was smack-dab-in-the-middle of two large pairs of breasts. She blushed heavily.

"There goes _**your gift**_." Renji Abarai, a co-worker, said laughing as he sipped on a drink. Soi simply gulped.

"Happy birthday!" Rangiku said as she winked at Soi making her avert her eyes from the well endowed woman who's breasts pressed against her near her neck.

"Th-thanks." Soi said as she moved from between the two women and breathed in heavily letting out a sigh. Kukakku laughed at her and how easy it was to embarrass the girl.

"C'mon..." Shinji said waving the crowd over. "Let's sing happy birthday so we can get to bowling. Besides, this place is rented out till ten thirty and it's eight."

Everybody mumbled in agreement as they all began to migrate towards a table that Izuru had taken out from the back that held a cake with two numbers that formed twenty-five on it. Sitting down with Soi at the head of the table, after Kukakku placed a birthday hat on Soi's head, to much of her disapproval, they began to sing happy birthday.

* * *

Yoruichi and Kisuke exited the plane and grabbed their luggage from the luggage claim and was on their way. Yoruichi smiled when she saw Kisukes green camero parked outside of the airport. Next to the car was a man with a sign that held the words 'Urahara-san'.

"C'mon." Kisuke motioned towards his car as Yoruichi tagged behind. Kisuke, over the years had simmered his wild ambitiousness down some to a calmer level. He was smarter than Yoruichi had ever thought to think and his mind was as deep as the ocean. Truly and honestly, he was her best friend. He was the only one that would do something like run away with her.

Yoruichi smiled as she shoved her bags into the backseat and hopped into the passenger side. As Kisuke clutched the gears and drove out, Yoruichi flashed him a crooked grin like in her younger years. Ones in which were rare to see these days.

Kisuke smiled under his beach hat. "What's got you all smiles?"

Yoruichi turned away and stared down the highway. "Nothing. I was just remembering the younger you. Not the twenty-eight year old you."

Kisuke laughed. "Thing's change Yoruichi-kun. I'm turning thirty in a couple years. I won't be young forever, now will I?" he flashed her a lopsided smile and Yoruichi just nodded.

"Agreed.." She breathed. Closing her eyes she tried to imagine what Soi might look like these days. It was no good, images couldn't do the girl justice. To Yoruichi, she was too beautiful to think of, she was just one of those things you would have to see in person.

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Soiii~..happy birthday to you!" The crowd sang before they bursted into a fit of laughter.

"And many many moooore~!" Rangiku finished making the rest of them continue to laugh.

As the laughter died down they all crowded around the cake arguing who would take the second spot in getting a slice of cake. Soi smiled as Kukakku, her former lover, handed her a slice of cake and cut the second for herself. Some of them groaned in complaint but that ended soon after it started and soon they just started ripping the cake apart until there was none left. Most due to Yachiru and her sweet tooth. Some didn't eat any sweets, like Byakuya.

"How ya enjoyin yer birthday, kid?" Kukakku asked as she tussled Soi's hair and gave her a kiss on the side of her forehead.

"Uhm.." Soi said simply looking down at her cake as the rest conversed around her. "It's fun. Thank you..Kukakku." Soi said finally as she swollowed another bit of her birtday cake.

Kukakku laughed. "No prob'em doll face." she fluffed Soi's hair.

Soi growled in the back of her throat at the womans behavior to treat her like a child no matter what age she was. She rolled her eyes as she picked up the plate of her cake and walked over to Hisagi, Ikakku and Kenpachi having a conversation. To much of her pleasure, he was without Yachiru.

"Yep. Heard that someones stepping in for Shihoin enterprises over here in Tokyo, Japan." Hisagi said as he took a bite of his cake.

Ikakku swallowed. "I heard that too. I wonder who."

"What are you talking about?" Soi asked as she tuned in on the conversation. Hisagi and Ikakku stilled it and looked at each other.

"Nothing, really." Hisagi said wiping a bit of icing from the corner of his lips. They knew how unstable Soi was after the event in which Yoruichi left. It would only serve as a bad memory to her and that's something they wouldn't stand for on her birthday. On her twenty-th birthday, it finally seemed as if she was finally getting over her but she freaked out or got unusally hopeful when she would walk through the streets and see locks of violet hair. They thought it was sad at how much she tried to pour hope into her life by thinking Yoruichi would come back when it's been nine years and there was still no sign.

Soi scowled in confusion before her name was called. Motioning her over was Nanao who used to work under Yoruichi.

"Hey, Soi! You guys, come on! Let's bowl!" She called pointing down to her wrist watch.

Soi stood for a moment before a smile slowly crept onto her lips. "Get prepared to go down!" Soi said victoriously as she ran towards the alley's.

* * *

Yoruichi stepped out of Kisukes car as he pulled up in front of her old family estate. Opening the door it smelled as if no one came inside in years. Yoruichi coughed lightly as she swatted the cobwebs away. She placed her hand on her hips.

"Can't I just stay with you Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked mumbling.

Kisuke chuckled. "No. My place is too small. But, I can help you clean up."

Yoruichi groaned in defeat as she walked along the hardwood floors looking at the pictures that hung up on the wall. She smiled with sad eyes up at a photo hanging of her, her mother and brother. Looking over onto the table that sat parallel to the other wall, she saw a picture of her father once opening up his first enterprise here in Japan. Next to it was a child photo of both Yoruichi and her brother Sonosuke.

"This sure does bring back memories.." Yoruichi said silently as she trailed her finger along the banister as she walked up the stairs. Kisuke simply followed her upstairs until Yoruichi slid the door open to her room. Stepping inside, her shoes made a soft clicking sound. Yoruichi placed her bag down and she felt her heart clench as all the nostalgia flooded her at one time.

Kisuke walked in along behind her trailing his hand along the wall. The place didn't seem to dirty or dusty and was fairly well kept for being away for so long. As his hand graved along the intriquite designs carved into the wood, he stopped and turned around when he heard a strained and muffled sound.

"Yoruichi..?" He asked as he saw his friend hunched over on the floor with a photo in her hands.

Yoruichi looked down at a photo she had of she and Soi in their younger years. Soi was blushing while wearing the school uniform, as was she. Yoruichi was turned sideways behind her and held the bunny ears behind Soi's head, her head still facing the camera. Soi stood straight towards the camera all the while looking up at Yoruichi from the corner of her eyes.

A tear slid down her cheek and settled on the frame of the photo. "I'm fine." Yoruichi lied as her body shook with tears. "I just miss her..."

* * *

(10:35 pm)

"Bye!" Soi waved to everyone as they all left the bowling alley and headed back towards their car. Snuggling into Kukakku's passenger seat, she waited for the other girl to get comfortable before pulling out from the curb.

"So, ready ta get wasted Soi-chan?!" Kukakku yelled punching a fist into the air. Soi frowned.

"I told you, I don't drink Kukakku." Soi said huffing. "Just get me home."

"Damn, ya can kill a mood in less'en a minute can't ya?" Kukakku chuckled.

Soi scoffed. "Like I said. Just take me home."

Kukakku smiled. "Fine. At least ya had fun t'day."

"That's true. I can't remember when I felt this relaxed." Soi said lounging back in the car seat.

"Yeah. I can't remember the last time you were too." Kukakku heard her phone vibrate in the center peice of the car. "Hey can you get that?"

Soi looked down at the phone. "It's a text message from "Y". Who is that?" Soi asked as she handed Kukakku the phone who snatched it from her. "Hey, anyone ever teach you not to snatch?"

"Not really." Kukakku said before breifly looking down at the phone to open the text.

_Can I cum see u? Or u, me? -kitty-_

Kukakku sighed as she looked down at the phone again and back up to the road. Pressing the reply button she would occasionally glance down at the phone to look at what she was texting. When she was done, she hit send.

"What's up?" Soi asked as her foot tapped to the beat of the music in the car. Kukakku shook her head.

"Looks like I gotta take you home now anyway, a friend needs me."

"Is it that "Y" person?" Soi asked lifting a brow. "Is it a boy?"

Kukakku laughed.

"Oh. So it's a girl?"

"Yeah." Kukakku said smiling. "Now stop being so nosey."

"Well, well..Kukakku does have a love life. I always thought you were a hit it and quit it." Soi said amusedly.

"Hit it and quit it?" Kukakku asked sounding insulted.

"Yeah, you know, fuck it and chuck it? Hump it and dump it?"

"Yeah." Kukakku interrupted. "I get it, smart ass." Kukakku pulled into Soi's apartment development and stopped just in front of her building, never bothering to park. "Get out."

"Rude." Soi commented as she exited the car and walked back to her home. Turning around she flipped her the bird and stuck her tongue out.

"No thanks!" Kukakku said as she pulled out and drove back down the street. Taking out her phone she dialed the number to the person she texted.

"Hello?" She asked when someone picked up the phone.

_"Hey, Kukakku." Yoruichi said softly over the phone. There was shuffling in the background._

"Where do you wan't to meet?" Kukakku asked.

_"Can you come to my family estate?"_

"Uh.." Kukakku paused as she made a U-turn. "Yeah. Give me thirty."

_"Okay." Yoruichi paused. "How's Soi?"_

"She's doing okay." Kukakku told her. "It looks like she's finally starting to recover from you." Yoruichi was silent. "You still there?"

_"Yeah, I'm here." Yoruichi said. " That's good."_

"I'm sorry." Kukakku told her. "I really am. I know you want to see her, but it's best if you just keep things closed tight for now."

_"I s'pose."_

"Are you going back to work?" Kukakku asked as she hit an off road.

_"Yeah. I kind of have to. It's not like I don't have enough inhertiance money but someones gotta run the company." Yoruichi shrugged over the phone._

"Understandable. By the way, I'm almost there." Kukakku added. "Is Kisuke there?"

_"No. Went back to his place."_

"Ok. Bye."

_"See you." Yoruichi finished when they hung up._

-

-

The door bell rang some odd minutes later and Yoruichi opened the door to a concerned looking Kukakku.

"Why the long face?" Yoruichi asked smiling.

"I could ask you the same." Kukakku said as she walked inside Yoruichi's house. "Are you sure you'll be okay in here?"

"I'm more than fine." Yoruichi said motioning her upstairs.

"If your sure." She looked around the home. "You and Kisuke cleaned up?"

"Hella dusty." Was all she said as they slid the door open to Yoruichis room. They sat down on her western style bed.

After some silence, Kukakku was the first to speak. "What did you want to-"

"How was the birthday party?" Yoruichi asked leaning back against the wall and stared at nothing in particular. Kukakku frowned.

"It was good."

"Heard she turned twenty-five." Yoruichi said softly looking down at her hands. "She must be beautiful..."

Kukakku remained silent for a minute but spoke when Yoruichi said no more. "Yeah. She is."

"I want to see her..." Yoruichi said looking at Kukakku. Her usually bright golden eyes were dimmed and wet with unshed tears.

"I know." Kukakku told her before Yoruichi pressed her face into her hands and fought away the tears. Kukakku hesitantly placed her hand on her friend back and rubbed it. "I know."

"I can't, can I?" She asked softly in an almost inaudible whisper.

Kukakku was silent. She and Yoruichi both knew the answer.

_No._

* * *

A/N: Haha! Okay, yay. I finally decided to start the sequel. Or at least the first chapter. Uhm..I might be moving so before this internet gets disconnected, I wanna get this party started eh? yaaaah! nooo.....

REVIEW AND COMMENT


	3. Held down

**Sincerely, Yours**

A/N: Well, I had no where pleasant to go this weekend, so I wrote this chapter. Enjoy. Read and Review.

* * *

**Held down**

Soi fon woke up and groaned into the darkness. Looking over at the demonic device that woke her, also known as an alarm clock, she checked the time. _**Seven o' three.**_ She hit the sleep button, aching for a few more simple minutes of sleep. But her alarm clock protested and woke her not too long after, only this time, louder.

"Fine!" She yelled in exasperation at her failure. "I'm up, I'm up!" she tossed her covers from her body and her bare feet made a soft padding sound as she moved to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water she let it scold her skin until it went cold in order to wake her up. When she was done, she dried her hair and walked out naked. Not like there was anyone to see her.

Once in the room, Soi stopped to look at her image in the full body mirror. She scowled. She really never did like her body. It lacked the feminine curves and her short hair didn't make it better. If her clothes weren't so fitting, she was sure she would be mistaken for a boy. She heaved out a heavy sigh. Short hair was easy to maintain and that's what she needed as a F.B.I agent. Easy. Because if nothing else was, her hair might as well be. It's not like she was seeking attention from boys, hell, she was gay. But she didn't want to throw out to the world, "hey, I'm butch! Look at me!". She shook her head.

Taking out her uniform black tank top, she slipped it on and some dark blue jeans. She pulled out her badge and pinned it to her tank top and pulled over it her dark blue vest. She placed the cap in the pocket.

"Another day..another headache." She mumbled before sliding into her black tennis shoes and heading out the door. In a rush, she grabbed a breakfast bar, a protein shake, grabbed her keys, and headed out the door. Soi struggled to keep the shake balanced while chewing on the bar and at the same time, pressing the button to unlock her black sedan. Sighing, she chewed her food and set her drink down in the holster before starting the ignition and driving down the road.

-

When Soi reached the employee parking lot, she smiled at her co-worker, Renji Abarai, who had just gotten out of his car.

"Morning, Soi." Renji said. "Looking lovely as ever." he chuckled.

"Shove your comments up your ass, Renji." Soi said with a sudden scowl and downed her drink. "I don't need them."

"Of course not." Renji said playfully pushing her in which she didn't respond. "You just don't fall for guys like me, huh?"

"I just don't fall for guys in general." Soi said while tossing the emptied drink into the nearest trash can before moving over to her district inside the building which consisted of five levels. The bottom floor, the main floor, where most small offices and training grounds were held, the second floor, where a stair case led to it. That floor held most of the captains office. From there, elevators took you up to information offices and the head captains office.

Renji laughed as he and Soi departed on the main floor to their designated area. Soi led the elite task force so she was located in the east wing and Renji in the south.

Soi sighed heavily and dragged her tired body up the stairs only to be greeted by her assistant Omaeda.

"Morning captain." Omaeda said saluting. Soi saluted back.

"Any news?" Soi asked in monotone when she opened the door to her office to work on the mounds of paperwork that seemed to appear overnight. In which it probably had.

"Not really, but you can check the news channel if you like." Omaeda said. During the mornings he held more confidence to talk to his captain because without coffee (which usually happened) she was too tired to be threatening.

Soi nodded and headed inside her office. Grabbing the remote off her desk, she sat down in her swivel chair and propped her feet on the desk. She turned on the television and changed it to the news.

_"Hikaru Fujino here in front of Shihoin Enterprises. Today, a special someone has made their appearance known for the first time in years. The heir to the Shihoin throne as come to take back the company. She held no comments, but we are all-"_

Soi shut off the television wide eyed. _What?_ She couldn't process exactly what was going on. _Shihoin heir? No way. I'm hearing things..yeah.._Soi convinced herself as she took her pills to calm herself down before she had a panic attack again. She almost lost her job for having one in the middle of a mission due to her paranoia. She wouldn't do it again. Calming herself down she tried to push it out the back of her mind. Unfortunately, that wouldn't do. The thought was stuck and she was determined to find out if it was true..

* * *

Yoruichi sat down at the presidents desk after she dismissed Ukitake. Turns out, he was the one running the business all this time and he wasn't too bad at it. Shihoin was still one of the top five and placed third among the ranks. Not bad at all. Yoruichi was more than determined to make them number one again, but that wasn't the real problem. The real problem is it some how leaked out to the media that she was back and the paparazzi was there to catch her in all her glory. The idea was to stay undercover but obviously, that didn't work out too well. She knew that it would be on the news. But if Soi watched the news, she might as well be dead. Sighing, she pressed the intercom button.

"Nemu?" Yoruichi mumbled.

"Yes?" Nemu, her new secretary, asked. Yoruichi was rather upset to find out that the uptight woman, Nanao, wouldn't be working under her. Nemu was Mayuri's daughter and she was emotionless as a robot and did anything. It was the opposition that made Nanao so much fun.

"How does the stock look?" Yoruichi asked tapping her fingers on her desk. There was a silence.

"Not favorable."

Yoruichi sighed. "Thanks."

"Call if you need anything." Nemu said in a calm voice.

"I will." Yoruichi said smiling some before getting back to paper work. Tapping the pen on her desk, she felt her anxiousness rise. The thought of seeing Soi was too much to bare and she desired it more than anything. The only problem was that she couldn't make a promise to stay. Aizen was still alive, as was Yoruichi and Soi, Shihoin enterprises was still on top and Yoruichi still hadn't sated her need for revenge. There was too many things that limited her relationship with Soi and over the course of years, she knew it had long been destroyed. In fact, to much of her disgust, she tried to rid herself of Soi by having sex with Kisuke. She could tell by the look in his face that he didn't approve, but he did it as more of a favor if any. He loved Yoruichi, he knew her since they were children, but he knew that she didn't love him, so sex with him was useless. It was an emotionless physical interaction between two friends making it mortifying. Not only that, but the next day they acted as if nothing had happened and Yoruichi still felt at a loss.

Useless.

That's all it ever was. A waste of time, those nine years. She abandoned everything and at first, she thought she had nothing. But in reality, she had Soi. That was more than enough. She had to protect her. Too late to change that now though.

Yoruichi let out a long and exasperated sigh. Looking over the work again that had bundled up from the past years, she tried to keep herself up to date.

"Today's going to be a long day..."

* * *

Soifon lazily trekked along the training grounds and occasionally helped the rookies throughout the day. No more leads and murders have ceased...for the moment. Soi was determined to enjoy her time of some what tranquility and not be bothered by anything. Unfortunately, that latter always had its way. Soi's eyes were distant as she stiffly walked her ground. Her paper work was done but the day was far from over, everything seemed too much of a blurr.

"Taichou?"

Soi snapped out of her daze and whizzed her head around only to find her subordinate Rin behind her, gun in hand but an empty clip in the other. Soi eyed the younger girl for a moment before slowly turning herself to face her.

"Rin." Soi said dully. "I see you've had target practice."

"Yes." Rin said tucking both the empty clip and gun away.

"I hope your aim is improving. God forbid there be any slack."

"Of course not." Rin said giving Soi a curt bow. Rin had always been a strong and silent type, though buried within her almost dainty and very feminine features.

Soi sighed and pressed her fingers to her temple. "I'm sorry if I'm coming off a bit distant today. You need not worry about me." Soi told her softly. Soi stopped when she heard Rin giving a light giggle. Soi looked at her from the corner of her eye. "What is it?"

Rin gave Soi a soft smile. "I wasn't worried about you captain. I knew you would be fine. But in case you do need someone to talk to, you can confide in me."

"What makes you think I want to?" Soi replied cooly.

"What makes you think you don't?" Rin asked in a question back. Soi stood and stared at her for a moment before her subordinate walked off. Her hips swaying and Soi smacked her forehead dumbly. All thoughts of Yoruichi pushed back in her mind.

Soi smiled. _I'm getting paranoid...._Soi thought _This is my life and Yoruichi is out of it. It's been nine years..nine long years and Rin is looking pretty good right now..._

Soifon had half a mind to follow after her subordinate but inside of the work area, they had to keep things strictly professional, even if what she wanted right now was seemingly, in one way, unattainable. Soi sighed and looked back briefly to where her subordinate walked off but was pained by some odd feeling in her chest. She felt like she was betraying Yoruichi in some ways, even though it was evident that Yoruichi had betrayed her first. Soi had every reason in the world to be angry at the woman but due to unusual faith and loyalty to her, she couldn't be outwardly, even though her subconscious screamed nothing but hate for the girl.

Her hate was usually proved when something reminded her of Yoruichi. She would scream and cry and yell to her hearts content until she was sated for the moment but never enough. She felt the need to hurt her for putting her through this torment. But in the end she would say sorry to no one. No one would hear her silent apologies. Her apologies, like empty words would go unnoticed.

Empty words. Yoruichi's words.

Soi wiped away a lone tear that trailed down her cheek and forced herself to become more aware. Somehow she had wandered to the research area and found Mayuri Kurosutchi working tediously. Funny to Soi that he and Byakuya got jobs here as well and both made it to leaders. They were strong. They taught her to be strong, though she was still emotionally unstable. But that was okay, that could partially be biologically manipulated by drugs supplied by the pharmacy or unusual things that Kurosutchi gave the younger and uptight woman.

Soi walked into the research area and rested against a counter and waited for a reply.

"Evening, Fon." Kurosutchi said as he poured a pale blue substance into a red chemical. It caused a very rancid smoke to fill the air. Soi waved it away from her face.

"Kurosutchi."

"What brings you to this area?" Kurosutchi asked never bothering to look at her. He was rather polite today but Soi didn't pester it.

"I seem to have wandered." Soi said tapping her fingers against the clean, white counter.

"My, my. Captain, you space out?" Kurosutchi tapped his long nail along the counter. "Might it be a side effect? I would love to study the effects of my drug on your brain."

Soi scoffed. "No thank you. I have no intention of becoming your guinea pig."

Kurosutchi shrugged. "Whatever. I'll have it in due time."

"So you believe." Soi muttered to herself as both he and she glanced off in different directions.

"Did you just come here for idle chat?" Kurosutchi asked as he poured a clear substance in the toxic liquid.

"I s'pose." Soi said glancing down at the experiment.

Kurosutchi scoffed this time. "Well I don't have time for it. As you can see, I'm quite busy and you should be attending to your own. Now leave the area. Go play with Renji." he told her rudely before turning his back. Soi took no mind to it and shrugged.

"Whatever." She mumbled. Leaving the area she looked over to the south wing and changed her mind. Renji, like Matsumoto , was not her most favorite person she's come to know. Though she dreaded the work that waited for her at her office. Sighing, she shoved her hands into her vest pockets and walked back towards the west of the building. Silently she hummed a song and sang the lyrics in her head. _Spring leaves and in comes fall, winter rises and the leaves fall, animals die and to home they crawl, nothing's left but all is all..that is how the cycle goes. That is what everyone knows..._ _You live and you die, happiness, anger, and the cries..._

"Captain Fon!" A frantic looking subordinate called to her. Soi stopped her humming and glared coldly at the man.

"What is it?" Soi asked frowning. Her moment of peace was clearly ruined. It was most likely the murders, and this would bring no better news.

"Another murder happened. It's over farther out from the city, that means the murderers are close. But it seems like the face was still in tact, so we can identify him. Turns out he was a fugitive. That might be who the rest were. Spies, hit-men, fugitives..."

"But we can't be sure." Soi told him pushing his assumptions out the way. "I want you to get Vice captain Omaeda, Rin and Bunta. I'm taking them with me." Soi said before turning on her heel. "They have seven minutes so it's best that you hurry." With that, Soi turned to her heel and breezed past other workers and out the front entrance. Walking to the back she found the black and bullet proof squad car. Getting inside the drivers side she waited for the people who would accompany her. They appeared no less that five minutes later and all were shoved into the car. Soi wasted no time in getting there and was quick to put out the sirens. Cars moved aside as if they were royalty and Soi enjoyed the feeling of power she had. It was a feeling that rarely came to her despite her position.

Once at the scene, Soi and her crew got out the squad car. Flashing a police officer her badge, she shoved him out the way without care. She, Omaeda, Rin and Bunta moved towards the body and Soi cringed at the look on the victims face. He looked like he had seen demons through hell.

"Bunta." Soi said.

Bunta, a muscular man with a boyish face, turned to her. "Captain."

"Get the camera out the squad car and take a couple pictures for evidence."

"Hai." The man said before moving back under the rope and towards the car.

Soi sighed as she shoved on some gloves to examine the body, Rin and Omeada questioning the police. Soi moved the blanket from the body and swiftly covered it back up. Just because the face was in tact doesn't mean the rest was pretty. The man was ripped open from the chest down to the pelvis and was empty. Where his organs were, only the lord would know.

Getting up and back to her feet, Soi rocked for a moment to regain her balance then left back over to where Omaeda was questioning an officer. Omaeda, face strict (unusual), walked back to Soi with a something red in a bag.

"What is that?" Soi asked cocking a brow.

"They say it's a clue. They say it's paper. Say it was found in the body." Omaeda said putting it simply. Rin came back and shook her head. Nothing left. "Somethings written on it." Omaeda handed Soi the clue.

"That's all?" Soi mumbled but pushed it away. This was the only clue they had gotten so far so she wouldn't go against it. "Whatever, lets get going and hand this back to research." Soi turned back to see Bunta taking pictures of the full body uncovered. "Bunta. We're out." Bunta took one more picture before running back after his captain. Soi looked at the police officer. "I'm sure you're capable for handling it from here."

With that, they all got back into the car and drove back to the F.B.I headquarters.

Once there, Soi smiled at the evidence found. She would have to give a full report to the Head-Captain but she didn't mind. That was beside the point. Looking at her wrist watch, she checked the time.

"Wow. I didn't realize time passed so swiftly.." Soi mumbled as she passed the evidence to Rin to take to Kurosutchi. Walking back up to the second floor she went back to her office. Filing out the report would take up the rest of her time. She didn't mind. It left her with something to do until the end of the day. At least the stress would be over. For now anyway...

-

-

Soi smiled as nine came around. Grabbing her vest, she threw it on, shoved her wallet in her pockets and walked out the building. On her way, she found Rin.

"Staying after?" Soi asked as she leaned against a wall and watched her subordinate gather her things.

"Not really. I had no intentions of it."

"Weren't you s'posed to get off sooner?" Soi asked crossing her arms.

"Yes."

"Then why-"

"I wanted to walk out with you captain." Rin said slinging her gym bag over her shoulder. "Sorry if I'm an inconvenience." Rin brushed past Soi. She looked unhurt but Soi could hear the bitterness that flicked her last few words.

"That's not what I meant." Soi said with a smooth and authoritative voice. "I'd be honored."

Rin's face remained neutral but Soi thought she saw what looked like a brief moment of joy flash across her face. "Okay, thank you."

"It's I who should be saying thanks." Soi said before walking out the front doors with her.

Both talked about nothing in particular and Rin smiled some. It was a genuine smile that made Soi smile just as well but then, there was the guilt. Was she never allowed the live her life freely? It seemed like no matter where she was, Soi was always bound to the Yoruichi. One way or another. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

Soi waved goodbye to Rin and they gave each other a brief hug. The stopped for a minute at the gesture of affection but Soi ruined the moment by giving the girl a light punch on the arm. Once more, with a final goodbye, they headed off in the direction of their cars.

When Soi opened the door to her car and stepped inside, she banged her head on the steering wheel. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Ugh!" Soi groaned in aggravation before pulling out and driving down the road. "I'm so lame."

Tapping her foot to the beat she became distracted by the flurry of colors that passed her eyes in the night life. Her body was on auto-pilot. Though despite it all, her eye was still caught by the large and grandiose building of Shihoin enterprises. It's polished and granite stairs lifting neatly to the clean glass doors. Soi slowed down her pace some. Not many were there, in fact, there was only one person leaving the building.

One person...

Soi stopped to look when she saw it. She saw them and for the first time, her heart stopped. No, it was paranoia. That is what she convinced herself. She didn't have her tablets and panic attacks would only cause a scene. But she saw them. She saw her golden eyes. Stopping her car, she hopped out, unsure of what she was doing. She swore to herself she wouldn't do this. Yoruichi was the past. The past dammit! But she couldn't bring herself to stop. Soi paused by the end of the stairs and cupped her hands around her mouth for extra volume.

"Yoruichi?!" Soi called out to her. The woman paused and started at her. Their figures were mere silhouettes by the ever encroaching darkness that possessed the streets. Golden eyes stared deep into hers, and besides the neon signs, they brightened the path.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Yoruichi asked from the top stairs.

Soi couldn't believe it. Tears streamed down her face. "Yoruichi?" She croaked.

"Yes." Yoruichi said lifting a brow. "Who are you?"

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"It's me. Soi."

Yoruichi stood for a moment, dazed. Her golden eyes pierced through the darkness that coveted them in black and she could see the outline of her figure, she stared at her back.

Yoruichi felt her heart clench. "Soi?" she couldn't believe it. She wouldn't have thought to have seen her so soon..but the pain.

The pain in her voice.

It was too much to bare and Yoruichi couldn't help the feeling to console her. Saddest part, she couldn't see her face but she was sure there were tears. Slowly, Yoruichi decended the steps, her hand out-stretched.

_No..._

Soi stepped backwards away from her. "No.." she repeated, though this time, audibly. "No!" She was afraid. It was her panic attacks and she couldn't do it. She couldn't face her like this. Like she was weak.

So she turned and ran...

Getting back into her car she weaved through the traffic until she was far enough away. From the mirror she could see the figure running after her but stopped when she was too far away to catch. Soi's heart hammered in her chest and her pulse echoed in her ears.

Slowly, but surely, she began to cry hysterically.

_Oh god..this can't be real.._

* * *

A/N: What? Soi, torn between her love Yoruichi and her subordinate. Oh my! -gasp, ooh, crap, whoa, damn, lady gaga, wooooo- Okay I'm done being a dumb-ass. Review and comment


	4. Shattered

**Sincerly, Yours**

A/N: I'm having severe writers block. Any good ideas? Give em to me..i'll see if I can make it happen. Read and Review. Enjoy.

P.S- sorry if this is too..depressing..I'll pay for your therapy.

* * *

**Shattered**

Soi's heart pounded frantically in her chest. "You're not real!" Soi screamed to no one in her car. She gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. "YOU'RE NOT!" She shook her head and closed her eyes. She remembered her golden irises seeing right through her. It was a hallucination. It had to be is what she convinced herself. "LEAVE ME ALONE YORUICHI!! LEAVE ME ALO-!"

Soi jolted forward when her head rammed forcefully into the steering wheel of her car. It spit the skin and she began to bleed. Through the smoke, she had seen it. She hit another car. But her mind was else where. She was having a panic attack. Quickly, she scrambled out of her car and groans could be heard from the other. The crash wasn't too bad. It was a head collision and nothing but the hoods were damaged, almost everyone came out okay. Almost.

Soi scrambled away from the cars as everyone gathered around the scene, but this only made her panic worsen. "No.." She whispered as her lip quivered in fear. "No. NO!" she suddenly yelled and the people looked at her as if she were crazy. Blood dripped down her right eye and she closed it. "No. No. No. No. No! Leave me alone!" Soi yelled and gripped her hair. "Leave me alone! Go away! I hate you! I hate you! Why did you leave?! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!!" Soi began to sob hysterically by the time police came.

"Ma'am.." One of the police officers tried to get her to calm down but Soi only ran away from him and back to her car.

"Go away!" Soi yelled sobbing. "Make her leave!"

"Make who leave?" The officer asked looking around, then back to Soi. He feared to step any closer, for fear she might lash out at him.

Soi's voice sqeaked as her eyes scanned the crowd. When she did, it was nothing but shadowed figures but she still saw it. Her golden eyes, staring in her direction. Staring right at her.

"Her!" Soi yelled through the blood and tears. She pointed in Yoruichi's direction. "Make her get away from me! She's not real! She's not real!"

-

Yoruichi stood her distance from the scene but her mouth stood agape at what she saw. Soi was panicking. Badly. Yoruichi wanted to run to her but all Soi did was scream her hate for her. The words she yelled was for Yoruichi to leave her alone and go away.

Go away...

Yoruichi felt a lone tear slide down her cheek. Surely, she knew it would be the first of many. She saw when the police officer tried to calm Soi down, to of no avail and then she heard her crying again.

"Make her leave!" Soi yelled hysterically to the officer and Yoruichi felt like someone had punched her dead in the chest. Now she saw why Kukakku didn't want Soi to see her.

As much as the hysteria should have gotten to her, it didn't. Yoruichi almost expected this sort of thing and felt like shit for it. _She hates me. I make her feel like this. _Yoruichi thought as she forced away the lump in her throat. "I'm so sorry...my little bee.."

The officer turned around and Yoruichi could only do one thing, run away.

Grabbing her phone Yoruichi called Kukakku.

_"Yo." Kukakku said._

Yoruichi was sobbing lightly. "Kukakku, come to the company area, about a three blocks down the road was a car accident. It was Soi."

_"Ohmygod! She okay!?" Kukakku asked in one breath. "Are ya wit her?"_

Yoruichi shook her tears away. "No. I'm not. I think she's having a..a panic attack. She keeps screaming for me to get away."

_The line was silent. "She saw ya.." it was more of a statement rather than a question but Yoruichi answered anyway._

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect to." Yoruichi whispered. When she looked back she saw a small form huddled into the back of an ambulance. There wasn't anymore screaming, but she was sure the attack was far from over. "Just get here quick."

_"Will ya still be there?"_

Yoruichi stopped. "No." she paused when she felt herself choke up. "Take care of her for me."

-

Soi went into a frenzy when she didn't see Yoruichi there anymore and the officer turned back to her with a frown.

"There's no one-"

"She was there dammit!" Soi yelled running out of the car. She turned in circles. "I know you're here bitch! I know your here!"

"Ma'am.."

"I know your here.." Soi began to mutter as her anger died down. "I know..I know...I love you.." she muttered the end to her silently. She couldn't hear her. She was gone. Soi pressed her face onto the rough concrete of the streets as she cried. Blood dried on her face from the wound that eventually clotted. A police officer came to her and draped a blanket around her shivering body, despite the warm temperature that graced the night air.

"It's okay.." The officer consoled as he lifted Soi and placed her in the back of an ambulance. Softly she cried.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi..I'm sorry baby..I-I...I.." Soi couldn't find the words as she broke down in the back of the ambulance truck. She cried for god know's how long. From as congested as she felt, it must have been a while.

"Hey!" One officer yelled and Soi snapped her head to attention through the tears.

"Get off me!" came another voice through the darkness. Soi recognized it as Kukakku.

"Kukakku?" Soi asked softly before Kukakku said "hah." and made her way over to Soi. Kukakku placed her hand in Soi's hair.

"How'er ya?" Kukakku asked softly and examined Soi's cut. Softly, Soi gripped Kukakku tighter and pulled her close. "Ssh..." Kukakku tried to silence her crying and ran her hand through her hair. Kukakku's prosthetic arm rubbed her back softly. "Don't cry now.."

Soi nodded her head but the tears never ceased. She made the stomach of Kukakku's black shirt wet with tears and Soi screamed into her.

"I know.." Kukakku said sadly and kissed the top of Soi's scarred head.

"Where is she?" Soi growled through the fabric. "Where's that bitch? Where the hell is she! I'm going to kill her!" Soi yelled angrily. It was her away of letting go her pent up emotions and Kukakku simply massaged her back and head while she screamed her hate for minutes on end. Once Soi was satisfied, she began to doze away.

"Hey." Kukakku shook her and Soi awoke with a start. "Take da med's first." Soi nodded as she swalloed the pills dry and slowly began to doze away. "I'll take you home."

Soi nodded as Kukakku draped an arm around the girl and led her back to the car. Kukakku let the officers know that she had all rights over her and lied as she told the officers that they were lovers and because Soi's wounds were okay, the didn't question and let her go.

Once in the car, Kukakku began to drive to Soi's place. Every now and again she would glance at her from the corner of her eyes and she frowned. Soi didn't sleep at all, despite her saying how tired she was. All she did was stare out the window in a daze as the colors of the night flew by. Their minutes passed with a tense but bearable silence.

Kukakku pulled into a parking space at Soi's apartment and cut the engine. She sat for a moment before turning to her. "We're here."

"I know." Soi said before slowly getting out the car. Kukakku hurried around to Soi's end and held the girl upright. Kukakku looked at her with worried eyes. "Don't worry. I'm just fatigued." Soi told her honestly as Kukakku helped her to her apartment door on the first level. With silence, Soi unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside.

"G'night." Kukakku said before turning to walk away until she felt a small hand wrap around her wrist. Kukakku looked back and felt as if her heart would shatter.

"Don't go." Soi pleaded. Her body was slumped and heavy from fatigue and her eyes were wet with new tears. "Can you stay the night. Please?"

"Soi.." Kukakku tried to reason. "I can't.."

"Just one night." Soi persisted. "Please."

Kukakku stood and stared at the younger girl who grasped her wrist and held on for dear life. Kukakku took a deep breath. "Okay, fine. Tonight."

Kukakku stepped inside Soi's apartment and shut the door behind her. Grasping the girl by the shoulder's, Kukakku helped Soi to her bed and helped her undress into her night clothes. Kukakku sighed.

"You know..I'm tired..not disabled. I could have done that myself." Soi told her softly.

"Oh, gee, sorry princess." Kukakku said harshly before kicking off her pants and attempted to climb into bed with her. Soi flinched at her coldness and Kukakku apologized. "I'm sorry."

"No.." Soi said as the bed squeaked when Kukakku climbed in. "I'm fine."

Kukakku smiled and pulled Soi down in the bed and tucked her under the blankets. Reaching over, she turned out the light and rolled over to face the opposite direction, their backs touching. "Go ta bed now Soi. It's been a long day fer ya."

Soi lay silent. She could feel Kukakkus breathing but it was still too frantic for her to be asleep. "Kukakku?"

"Hm?" Kukakku mumbled lazily from behind Soi.

"You've always been here for me." Soi whispered.

"I know." Kukakku said reaching over to hold Soi's hand for comfort. Soi held hers back. "Yer welcome, kid."

"I love you." Soi said before thinking. There was a thick silence that fell upon them both.

"You what?" Kukakku asked after a moment.

Soi rolled over in the bed and planted a kiss on the back of Kukakku's neck making her shiver. "I love you."

Kukakku frowned but never turned to look at her. "Stop that Soi." she told her. "Don't say that if you don't mean it."

There was a long silence but Kukakku stopped when she felt something warm against the back of her neck. When she rolled over, Soi was crying again, though this time, gently. "I love you.." she said again. A lie. Kukakku and she both knew it.

"Soi..."

"Make me forget her." Soi said quickly before kissing Kukakku. She didn't return the kiss. Soi parted and looked at her with watery eyes. "Make me forget!" she pleaded. "I need you to help me..love me. Have me. Fuck me. Just make her go away!" Soi kissed Kukakku roughtly again and raked her hands underneath her shirt.

Kukakku inwardly struggled with herself to let this continue or to stop it immediately before it got out of hand. The latter had its way.

Forcefully, Kukakku pried Soi off of her. Straddling her hips, Kukakku gripped Soi by the shoulders and pinned the sobbing and love needy girl to the bed.

"Cut this out Soi." Kukakku told her. "Stop this."

"Help me.." Soi pleaded with her. "I'll have sex with you all night..take what you want from my body, I don't care! Take what you need until you're satisfied and numb! Just make me forget her."

Kukakku couldn't belive what she was hearing. This was ludicrous! Ridiculous! There was no way she would do that. She wasn't going to violate Soi for her own greedy possession, and certainly not for a favor. She made that mistake once before. Kukakku shook her head.

"No." was her answer.

Soi pried herself from Kukakku's grasp and lurched forward in the bed bringing Kukakku back with her. Soi landed on top of her and Kukakku lay in awe, wide eyed. Soi knew she had her. With one last attempt to get Kukakku to make love to her, so she could forget Yoruichi, a selfish and greedy act, she kissed her gently. Kukakku was stunned but Soi wasn't too surprised when she didn't kiss her back. Kukakku tried to pry Soi from her but Soi pulled her hair and Kukakku arched her back to it before the pain was quickly relived by the pleasure of Soi's lips on her neck.

Kukakku gasped and, in a haze, tried to get Soi from off her. But it was too much. She gave into the temptation when Soi's mouth teased her earlobe and kissed down her neck with hot and sloppy kisses. Soi's fingers raked underneath Kukakku's shirt and felt upon soft skin she had long forgotten. Kukakku growled underneath Soi's touch and it reminded her of Yoruichi, but she shoved that out the way. That was who she was trying to forget. Yoruichi.

Kukakku couldn't stand being on the bottom anymore and pushed them upwards until Soi was straddling her hips and Kukakku was sitting on her knees. With one final push, they fell back over into their original position and Kukakku removed her lips from Soi's to trace down her neck with hot kisses. Slowly, she made small little teasing marks with her tongue along the vein in her neck. Kukakku, greedily, sucked on Soi's neck leaving a hickey and Soi arched her body and said her name breathlessly.

She could feel the friction of their bodies underneath the thin sheets of the bed as they flew into a sexual high. They said no words, only pants and lustful moans as Kukakku stripped Soi's shirt from over her head to expose her naked chest to the chill of the night. Her nipples immediately erected. Arching her head down, Kukakku took one into her mouth and swirled her tongue on it hungrily and groped the other with her hand and pinched at the nipple. Soi arched her back and ran her hand's through Kukakku's thick mess of black, silk, hair and moaned breathlessly to her touch. Kukakku kissed her trail down Soi's slender and slightly muscular stomach, being sure to trace her hands down Soi's more feminine curves than last she remembered.

"Oh god.." Kukakku breathed hot on Soi's clit that had emerged during their slight game of foreplay. She could smell the cum that soaked them to the core and Kukakku pulled them down Soi's legs by her teeth.

"Don't..tease.." Soi whispered to her but moaned loudly when Kukakku's tongue ran hot and thick around her most sensitive area. Kukakku responded and removed her last peices of clothing too.

Forcefully, Kukakku hitched Soi's legs up by her side and with a swift and startling movement, Soi was on top of her. Soi stared down at her in confusion before Kukakku smiled a crooked smile and Soi smiled back at her. Kukakku grabbed Soi's ass and moved her body until Soi's dripping wet sex was over Kukakku's face. Kukakku gripped Soi's hips and pressed her down onto her mouth and Kukakku lapped at Soi's insides with her tongue as if she were the best fucking thing in the entire god damn world. Soi moaned intensely as her breath became ragged and shallow at the actions of Kukakku's doing. Feeling the need to pleasure her too, Soi reached down over Kukakku's pussy and roughly inserted two fingers and began to fuck her. Her actions were abrupt and quick as she felt herself climaxing and Soi couldn't do it anymore. Without Kukakku having climaxed yet, Soi gripped onto the pillows when she felt Kukakkus fingers rub at her clit. Her tongue still sexing her insides, Kukakku's other hand roamed around Soi's inner thigh. Soi felt her muscles clench but never climax before Kukakku withdrew herself. Soi panted heavily and frowned down at her. She wanted to climax, she could feel it. And she wanted it. Right now, as shallow as this may be, she truly loved Kukakku at this moment.

Soi gasped when Kukakku flipped them back over into their original position. Pressing her clit onto Soi's, Kukakku thrusted their hips roughly together at an almost rhythmic pace to their hearts. Soi buried her face in Kukakku's neck as they both felt a powerful orgasm hit them, but even then, Kukakku didn't stop their thrust. With each new one, their body's shook from the overwhelming pleasure. After a few more minutes, both had climaxed again and Soi, so heavily, she soaked her own sheets. Kukakku removed herself from on top of the girl and moving to the other end of the queen size bed, they snuggled under the blanket, naked, next to each other.

It took Soi a while, but she eventually fell asleep in the warmth of Kukakku's arms. Unfortunately, Kukakku couldn't do the same.

Kukakku stared down at Soi and the space where she had just made one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

"How could I do that?" Kukakku muttered to herself feeling disgusted. "God, forgive me. I'm such and fucking idiot.." she felt the urge to cry.

* * *

Soi awoke the next morning, as usual to find her bed room empty. She wasn't really surprised, she had expected this. Fortunately, that night she was sated and she refused to have anymore past thoughts, but her head pounded furiously from the wound caused by the crash. She just got out the bed before she smelled a pleasant aroma waft in through her bedroom door that was ajar.

Soi pulled over a large sleeping shirt and slowly made her way to the door. Opening it, she smiled to see Kukakku cooking in the kitchen. Soi walked up behind her, smiling, and wrapped her arms around her. Soi kissed the back of her neck.

"Morning baby." Soi said softly.

Kukakku tensed. "Stop it." she flipped the eggs in the pan.

Soi stood confused for a minute. "What do you mean? C'mon. We just made love last night.."

"NO!" Kukakku yelled and Soi stepped back. "We didn't make love. We had sex. Soi..you don't love me. Your heart belongs to her and you know it so quit lying to yourself. We had a physical interaction and that's all."

Soi began to get angry. "Kukakku, you don't have to be an ass about it. Let's just give us another shot.." she wrapped her arms around her and Kukakku hung her head. Her body was still on cooking auto-pilot.

"Us?" Kukakku asked silently. "Soi, when we first started there wasn't an us. I would wait for you to wake up every morning and you would smile, thinking I was Yoruichi but that smile would disappear for a brief mili-second, and you would smile again. But I saw it. So don't tell me you want to give us another shot. There never was an "us", there was only a me. I loved you Soi. You didn't reciprocate those feelings so, like I said, don't lie to me."

Kukakku never once turned around the entire time she addressed her and Soi fell silent. For five heart breaking moment's they stood, Soi at one end of the kitchen and Kukakku in the other. Kukakku reached into a cabinet and pulled out two plates. Filling both, she put Soi's on the counter.

"Food." she stated simply before taking a fork and tried to escape out the kitchen. Soi was surprised by the angry and torn look on her face. She looked as if she had been crying all night. Just as Kukakku was about to pass, Soi leaped out in front of her and embraced the other girl.

"Soi, let go." Kukakku told her with her plate still in hand. Soi shook her head into Kukakku chest.

"Kukakku..I love you."

"I know you do." She cooed softly to her. "But not the way I would like."

Soi looked up at her. Standing up on her toes she kissed Kukakku. "I can try. Yoruichi is my past and I'm going to make it stay that way. I want you now.."

"No. You don't want me. You want me to make you forget." Kukakku said after the kiss was broken. She tore away from Soi's grasp and sat down in the dining table without another word. Soi stood in the kitchen with her arms outstretched to no one.

"Heh.." Soi let out an ironic chuckle before smiling slightly. Staying in the kitchen, they ate in seperate areas. When Kukakku was done, she got her things and changed. When she exited the room, she pulled out her car keys.

"I'm sorry." Soi said softly to her and Kukakku stopped and listened. "I'm sorry for playing you the fool Kukakku. For using you like you're a toy. You have feelings and I'm....." Soi looked down at her hands before making them collapse to her sides. "I'm no better than Yoruichi." Soi turned away from Kukakku so she wouldn't have to look at her.

There was a pause before the sound of footsteps again, only this time, it was followed by the shifting and thunk of the door closing behind her. Soi sighed before going back to her room and pulling the covers over her face and sobbed. Today was her day off..it's not like she had anywhere to go.

Or anyone to see...

* * *

Yoruichi sat up in her bed. She checked her time. _Nine twenty._she sighed. Time had passed too quickly for someone who stayed up all night and she still couldn't process last night. How panicked Soi looked or how much the girl truly hated her. Hell, Yoruichi hated herself. Soi had no one really...her parents were done with her for being gay, last she remembers, but she knew nothing after that. Not like she stayed to find out.

Yoruichi felt like a douche. She left after they had sex and that was it. She was gone. No goodbye, no phone call. She couldn't risk it but she couldn't imagine what Soi must have felt like. Like someone took advantage of her body. Like an aggressive man..

Yoruichi chuckled sadly as she fell back in her bed. Silently, she let the minutes pass by with idleness. The only thing that awoke her from the trance was the soft vibrating of her phone on her dresser. Pulling it to her ear, not bothering to check caller ID, she answered.

"Hello?" her voice was hoarse.

_"Yoruichi?" Kukakku asked, her voice sounded just as bad._

"Kukakku? Yeah?" Yoruichi asked rolling over to her side.

_"Do you mind if I come over, I have something to tell you."_

"Well-"

_"It's important.." Kukakku interrupted and the line went silent._

"Okay." Yoruichi said. "I should be decent by the time you get here."

The line went silent and dead in a matter of seconds without having anyone said goodbye. Yoruichi placed her phone down. She was decent..she hadn't changed since last night. She still had her black dress pants and red blouse on. She played with the frills around the collar and cuffs. Standing up with impatience, she paced her room. Every time she blinked she could see the scene before her of last night. Every time Soi screamed to her.

_"Leave me alone! Go away! I hate you! I hate you! Why did you leave?! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!!" _

Yoruichi punched her wall and let a tear slide down her face. "I DON'T HAVE ANY CHANCE WITH YOU DO I!?" she yelled and screamed to no one but herself. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I LOVE YOU?! IT HURT ME TOO!!" Yoruichi gritted her teeth together but realized, her window was open. She must have been screaming pretty loud. Just then, the doorbell rang and Yoruichi sighed heavily as fatigue finally hit her.

She mumbled. "I wonder if Kukakku heard me..."

Slowly she descended the steps onto the first level and slid the door open. Her golden irises came in contact with deep blue ones and both looked just as torn and broken. Yoruichi chuckled inwardly. She found it hard to believe her little bee was capable of causing this much hurt for two grown women.

Kukakku opened her mouth to speak. "I made a mistake again...."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know..its pretty thick and depressing right now, but thing's will cheer up. Trust me, around the next few chapters things get a light heart but hey, relationships aren't all mush and goo goo gaa gaa with unicorns, endless forgiveness, and undying love right? Such is the life they lead..

I'm only trying to be realistic people..


	5. Falling peices

**Sincerely, Yours**

A/N: Yes, I know. I've been rather MIA but, in my defense, I had some real crap going on. This isn't the BEST thing thats ever been written but...you know how these things go. Besides, i've got slight writers block and I have three other stories I need to work on. Ones for a publisher that wants to see my work and two is for . So I'm sorry. Enjoy.

* * *

**Falling Peices**

"You _**what**_?" Yoruichi questioned. Her voice going flat with disbelief and rimmed with anger.

"Yoruichi..I'm sorry." Kukakku apologized, daring to look into golden eyes she knew where glaring at her with distaste. "I didn't mean to let it get so..out of hand."

Instinctively, Yoruichi clenched her jaw, forcefully biting back a retort. Her heart hammered in her chest and every bit of her better judgement was screaming not to go after Soi but aside from professionalism, her heart and body wanted to. The only thing that was standing in the way of that, but also making it all the more wanting, was the fact that Kukakku, her best friend since middle school, had slept with Soi. The only true love she's had all her life. Sure, their relationship was never long, and the path most certainly unsmooth, but it was true. And that's what had counted most.

Yoruichi's hand balled into a fist and she counted. _One..two..three.._she thought counting to ten. She looked to Kukakku, still in the front of her doorway. They weren't looking at each other but Kukakku stood stiff. She was waiting and Yoruichi and she both knew it. Kukakku was waiting for Yoruichi to punch her in the face, to tell her to get the hell out. But the next words that came out of her mouth will either make things better or make them worse; seeing as she's dealt with drugs, whats the harm? Yoruichi was used to making stupid and almost daring and thoughtless decisions that gambled with hers, or others lives.

"Take me to her." Yoruichi said flatly with a commanding undertone. Kukakku snapped her head up and stared at her disbelievingly. Yoruichi then noticed, Kukakku looked scared, not only that but with the worry that Soi had caused her over the years, she looked older..

"Yoruichi.." Kukakku pleaded softly but her voice holding a steady tone, refusing to give away any emotion other than slight concern.

"You will take me to her and you will do it _now_." Yoruichi said sharply and elicting every syllable perfectly. She fit the true persona of a business woman. Commanding and strict. Kukakku stood perfectly still. Like a statue.

What could Kukakku do to stop her if she didn't? Nothing. Yoruichi was more powerful physically and corporately. Kukakku was none shy to business herself, but it was a small franchise. Probably less so than McDonald's. So she knew something about corporate but all in all? Yes, Yoruichi was more dangerous than anyone gave her credit. Aizen got a taste of that first hand.

"I..."

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed. A stifling silence grew over them and Kukakku fidgeted before answering.

"Okay." Kukakku said softly. How the hell did all this happen so fast? How the hell did everything go from bad to worse? And sadly, as she left back out into the warm summer heat with Yoruichi in tow, she had a feeling that things were going to get a lot worse before they ever got better. That, was undeniably certain.

Kukakku sat in her seat and started the ignition making her red truck roar to life. Yoruichi sat defiantly in the passengers side. Kukakku sighed. "This is a mistake."

"Like we haven't made them before?"

Kukakku stared at Yoruichi. "We?"

Yoruichi's eyes lowered and she stared at nothing of particular interest. "I left her.....that was one of my biggest screw ups."

"And In trying to fix it..."

"You screwed up too. We're all in the same, just different circumstances, but its our faults that tie us together. Just like we are all human, but different races with different cultures and different names..and we all make mistakes."

"Yoruichi.."

"All of us," Yoruichi said. "Are human. We are imperfect. Now go."

Kukakku opened her mouth to speak but nodded. They were still in the family estate cobble stone driveway and slowly, they let the silence fill the car that was heavy with tension. But none said a thing to lessen it, and so, they continued their drive.

------

Soi dumped her sheets into the washer. It was best that she get the stains out, she wouldn't want to sleep in them. Smiling though, she let a tear stream down. "Why does it still hurt?" Soi asked no one and stared at her white wall behind the washer thinking, maybe, it would give her answers. Being in love sucked, and now that Soi knew she was back, it hurt ten times more. Hell, she didn't even recognize her..

_Maybe she moved on.._

Soi just couldn't possibly bare that thought. She thought, if she was suffering, everyone else was suffering with her. That's just how she forced her mind to work. Sometimes, her brain didn't like to believe. Sometimes, she would cry at night and pray that one day she would come back, but now, she just wishes she would leave. Leave her alone and stop haunting her. That feeling that Yoruichi was around somewhere made her paranoid and panic stricken and she knew it worried her friends.

She sighed heavily and slumped over on the washer letting the hum and vibrations work through her muscles. The steel was cold, but it was relaxing and she didn't mind. Soi ran her fingers through her bangs and closed her eyes. Maybe, if she counted to ten, maybe..just maybe it would all go away.

But then again, it was maybe. And maybes were never certain, _that_ was certain.

She stiffened when she heard her doorbell ring. She didn't want to answer it. Not now. But it continued to ring and it seemed like who ever was at the door was determined to get her attention and was intent on not leaving. She growled inwardly.

"I'm coming!" She yelled as her feet went silent along the carpet floors and steadily making her way to the door. The bell continued to ring. "Okay, Okay! Damn!" Soi yelled and yanked the door open, fuming from the unnecessary noise. "What do....you..."

Yoruichi stood in front of the door, half in torn and half angry, but her eyes glinted with desire. Deep determination flickered life within them and Soi held her breath. "Soi."

"Y-Yoru..Yoruichi..I..what?.." Soi felt her heart hammer in her chest, not again. _Oh god, not again!_

Yoruichi scanned Soi's eyes for anything but found nothing but panic as she held her chest. Yoruichi stepped closer and Soi took a staggering step backward. Yoruichi reached out again and Soi stumbled back into the hall. From her position she looked like she was ready to make a mad dash for the nearest exit but Yoruichi couldn't have her running away, not now. Not when there was so much she needed to say.

Soi gripped her head and tried to stop the feeling of her heart trying to beat out of her chest. Her bottom lip quivered with emotion as wave after wave of euphoria and sadness washed over her and tears pooled at the edge of her eyes threatening to fall.

"Soi Fon..." Yoruichi reached again and this time, Soi didn't move. Like she was waiting for Yoruichi's touch to be real and when her fingers brushed against the skin of her arm her mood suddenly changed.

Soi Fon's brow furrowed when she felt Yoruichi's cool touch that burned into her soul. The touch she waited for for so long and craved. But she was furious, furious and broken. Her sadness and tears were soon replaced with anger. And that anger, which had been directed to her for so long, could finally be said to her face and she wasn't holding back.

"**WHO THE HELL BROUGHT YOU HERE**!" Soi screamed, face going red.

"Soi-- I-- Kukakku..." Yoruichi said hopelessly.

"**WHY ARE YOU HERE**! _You should leave_." Soi continued hissing her words and shoved at Yoruichi's chest.

"Because...I Lo-"

"**DON'T LIE TO ME! IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULD HAVE BROUGHT ME WITH YOU**!"

"But-"

"**NO**!...you would have brought me with you." Soi said jerking away from her. "Get out my apartment."

"Soi...your educa-"

"**Get out**!" Soi stomped her foot down defiantly and pointed to the door. "Or I'll _throw_ you out." she finished with an empty threat.

"You won't." Yoruichi said holding her ground but looking worn and nearly defeated. "You can't."

"Why the hell can't I?" Soi asked cocking a hip.

"Because you love me.."

Soi scoffed.

"You do.."

She gave Yoruichi a hard stare and Yoruichi flinched. "Get out."

Yoruichi reached for her and Soi swatted her hand away.

"No!" Soi yelled defiantly, all her F.B.I training escaping her mind. Either she had forgotten to fend her off, or she didn't want to at all. But her muscles reacted instinctively and continued to push Yoruichi away though her heart wanted to embrace her. She wanted Yoruichi to pick up the broken and fallen pieces of her heart and put it back together.

"I love you."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I would have sent you letters.."

"You _**didn't **_!"

"But I was afraid I would get caught by the police.."

"You _**left **_!"

"And I still love you.."

"NO!!" Soi screamed and pushed Yoruichi away when she held her in an embrace. Yoruichi staggered backwards from the force but stepped forward again and embraced her. Soi tried to wriggle her arms free of her grasp but Yoruichi held her hold.

"I'm sorry." Yoruichi said softly into her ear and Soi shoved at her but to of no avail. "You have every reason to hate me.."

"I DO! I HATE YOU YORUICHI!!"

"And that's good.." Yoruichi chuckled sadly. "That's good..let your hate out." she let go of her and spread her arms open welcoming anything Soi was going to throw at her. She was well prepared and even for the worst, if in case she bled on her blouse she had worked in the night before. _What would it matter though?_ she thought. _The stupid thing is red anyway._

Soi was fuming in front of her but her eyes seemed to scan all around. I didn't seem like she wanted to hit Yoruichi much less yell at her anymore, it looked like she was trying to find away out. Honestly, Soi's heart was still hammering against her rib cage and the only thing she wanted was to leave, because if she didn't, things would go really bad, really fast. Yoruichi was blocking the exit, and still fuming, Soi staggered forward, then back, unsure.

"Get out." Soi hissed. Yoruichi stood still and licked her lips. "OUT!"

Suddenly, Yoruichi became very, VERY, nervous. Soi wasn't looking for an exit anymore, she was eyeing her fiercely. Her stance was hunched and her arms were spread just a bit from her body making it almost threatening. She was a captain, no doubt, and had must have had several years of hand to hand combat training. And Yoruichi? she learned from fighting in tough situations. Trained against untrained?

_Well this will be fun._Yoruichi thought sarcastically. "Soi.."

The next moment was a blur. Yoruichi's head hit something with a hollow thump and she was surprised she was still standing. The most she remembered in that one second was a blur of black and blue mixed in with the surroundings. Her body jerked and there was searing pain. Looking down, she realized, Soi had pinned her against the door. Her arm burned in agony as it twisted behind her back that Soi had managed to grasp in that one flash of movement and her side ached from where her knee collided.

"Okay.." Yoruichi choked under the pain. "This wasn't what I was expecting."

"YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU'RE SO DAMN FUNNY!" Soi swore angrily and wrenched Yoruichi's arm making her grunt. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO IRRESISTABLE AND YOU TEND TO THINK THAT I NEED YOU _**ALL THE TIME**_!"

Yoruichi's gaze drifted downward to look at her. Soi's grip was strong but the look on her face fell into a saddened frown. Tears streamed down her face and she didn't bother to wipe them in case it made her look weak. She didn't care. Her jaw was clenched tight like it were wired shut and her eyes dimmed from a grey to a dull black.

"I'm sorry.." Yoruichi whispered through clenched teeth.

"I **DON'T **forgive you." Soi said and slammed Yoruichi back against the door and let go. Yoruichi slumped against the door. This time, she cried too.

"You don't understand." Yoruichi said through clenched teeth.

"No, I don't." Soi said flatly and jabbed her in the collar bone with a hard finger.

"Of course not!" Yoruichi yelled and snapped her head up and erected her posture. "If you did, you would understand that it hurt me too!"

Soi backed up, a bit startled by Yoruichi's sudden reaction. _She doesn't seem angry _Soi thought _Just..hurt?_

"If it hurt you too, then why did you do it?" Soi said backing away and wrapped her arms around her shoulders for security.

Yoruichi's bottom lip found its way between her teeth and she averted her eyes. She didn't expect, nor want it, to be this difficult.

"Well?"

Yoruichi let out an exasperated huff of breath. "You want to know? Fine! I'll tell you!" she took a deep breath. "I left because I know I couldn't be around with Aizen still alive. If I was with you, he would use you again to get to me. And you know what Soi? I wasn't strong enough to deal with that again. He already killed the rest of my family and I'm all that's left. If I lost you too, I'd die. I'd kill myself because I'd be dead on the inside anyway. And you know what else? You had so much more left for you here than in America. My future was already set for me but you? You had so much potential and I didn't want to hold you back. I left you here so you could continue you education. Now look? You're the head captain of the secret ops in the F.B.I! Fucking great! Just FUCKING GREAT! I told myself that leaving would be the best for you and it was. You have a great job and in doing this you learned to stand on own. You want to know what I have? A job I don't even want, money I can't spend with anyone, barely any real friends and you know what? I'm lonely. At least you made friends, the people I see are just business associates and relationships are strictly professional and platonic. So yeah. Hate me dammit. Fine. I don't fucking care. You want me go? Okay." Yoruichi finished softly and took a deep breath. Turning around and gripping her side she turned the handle to Soi's apartment door and swung it open. The outside was quiet, just like now. The tension seemed cut thick into the air and both said nothing for the longest time and Yoruichi felt her heart drop. She had expected Soi to say something-- anything-- but said nothing. A cool tear slid down her cheek that was heated with sadness and frustration. Not taking a glance back, she refused to look her in the eye. It would be too hard, so instead, she took a step outside.

"Yoruichi." Soi said softly and she halted. Yoruichi turned her head back at her.

"Yes?"

Soi bit her lip. "Nothing. Go."

Yoruichi smiled with a strongly clenched jaw and let another tear slide. "'Kay." With that, she left.

Soi stood staring at the door and breathed deeply until the adrenaline faded from her system. Feeling fatigue finally sit and settle in her system she collapsed on herself and buried her face into her hand. Screaming, she released her anger.

"WHY!?" Soi choked on sobs heavily. "WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THIS!"

Yoruichi stopped slightly down the hall from her door. She could hear it. Everything. Her foot shifted and she clenched her fist so hard her perfectly manicured nails dug into her palms.

"Why?" Soi whispered into her hand. Suddenly, warmth enveloped her and Soi leaned into it.

"Sshh.." Yoruichi crooned. "I'm here."

Body racking with sobs Soi softly hit her fists against Yoruichi. Her last, pitiful, attempt to get her to leave but she couldn't. She just couldn't have her leave. It would hurt too much.

"Yoruichi..I..."

"You don't have to say it." Yoruichi said and slumped against the wall in her hallway. Her voice wavered with emotion. "You don't always have to be so.." She bit back a sob. "Strong."

Soi gripped the front of Yoruichi's shirt and poured her heart out. Every last bit of emotion flooded out of her as she cried and Yoruichi couldn't find heart to smile. It was scary. Her mind was hell right now, and her heart hammered against her. All this time, she had forgotten whant Soi felt like. All she had was a ghost of a memory and this felt so good. Despite her tears, Soi's breath was warm against her skin and her hair was still as sweet as she remembered. She sighed and leaned into her, grasping her tighter and almost possessively. It was hard to believe that this chi- no, young lady, and Yoruichi smiled at the thought, was a captain for the F.B.I. For one so strong, she seemed so fragile.

Yoruichi picked Soi up and cradled the girl in her arms. She was a lot bigger now, so it was more difficult, but Soi's frail figure slumped against her and Yoruichi smiled gently at her when Soi looked up with red and tear rimmed eyes. Bending slightly and lifting Soi to her, she kissed her head.

"I love you." Yoruichi said softly and let her lips brush against her forehead.

Soi said no more and simply let Yoruichi take her into the bedroom. How she figured out where it was, she would never know. Yoruichi layed Soi down on one side of the bed and frowned.

"Where's all the blankets and stuff?"

Soi squirmed uncomfortably. "I had to clean them..after Ku-"

"I get it." Yoruichi said hollowly but swerved the negative way she said it with a gentle smile. Climbing in the bed she curled in next to her and turned Soi to bury her face in her neck.

Soi sighed from overwhelming fatigue. "Yoruichi.." when she looked up at her, her vision wavered and she strained to focus it. The most she could tell was that Yoruichi was smiling, and she reached her hand out to brush away some of the hair from her face.

"Ssh..go to sleep." Yoruichi said but hesitated to kiss Soi's cheek so she pulled away.

Soi finally fell as the overwhelming urge to sleep overpowered her and made her drift away. But with a last breath before she lay sleeping, she said, "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course."

* * *

A/N: Okay, yeah, this isn't the greatest chapter in the world. Forgive me.


	6. The truth about lies

**Sincerly, Yours**

A/N: Wow, this really did seem to go on forever. Enjoy.

* * *

**The truth about lies**

By the time she woke, it was well past noon. The sun was setting, turning the sky a hazy red, orange, and yellow. The streets were quieting down, if for this moment before neon lights and club music of the night hummed into a dull thud. The apartment was quiet, but maybe, she was in another room. Wouldn't she be watching television? Or maybe she was just too tired for her brain to process sounds at that moment. But still, there was an unease.

She did say she would be there when she woke up. She couldn't possibly have lied to her again.

Soi sat up in her bed, the few clothes she wore from the night before still on her, and she made a mental note to take a shower. Odds were, she looked absolutely terrible. As she sat, she contemplated what to say. What was there to say? she didn't know where to begin. There was so much that flooded all at once, it pooled in her brain and she had no where to store it. So, with no where to keep it until later days, she thought. All the happenings until now, sex with Kukakku, Yoruichi at her door, the confession, the anger..it all blended together in an angry blur and Soi gripped the top of her head. An almost inhumanly snarl came from her and she sighed. Frustration, much less, the thoughts of anxiety that followed, would do her no good. So, no speech planned, Soi stood up, finger combed her hair into place and decided to face this problem head on.

Her foot steps were soft on the cream carpet as she stepped out.

"Yoruichi?" Soi called. Silence. Her heart pounded in her chest, she just got her back. There's no way. She promised. "Yoruichi?" Soi called again, and still, nothing. The bitterness and resentment came back again. Some would call her emotional, some would call her heart broken. She had every right.

Rounding the corner, as her hate began to flood, she noticed a half written sheet of note book paper sitting on her coffee table. Clenching her jaw wire tight, she picked it up and read. The hand writing was atrocious she could barely read it, but it was Yoruichi's. Who else? Taking a deep breath, and releasing her grip on the, now wrinkled, paper, she read.

_**Had to go to work. Assistant on my ass about it.**_

_**Sorry I wasn't there. Feel bad. Bye. **_

Soi gave a smirk and tore the paper apart.

"Brief and straight to the point." Soi said bitterly. "Never were good at writing letters were you? Or telling the truth..you liar."

She took the pieces of torn paper and threw them in the trash. She thought maybe she should burn it for amusement, but there would be no point. The words wouldn't be any less gone than when she tore it. Nor when she read it. The thought just simply made her feel better momentaraly. She gave a sad chuckle.

_Yoruichi likes me no more than when she liked me back then. Still a hit it and quit it to her and still, I'm so drawn to her._Soi frowned.

Shaking off the want of falling back into the bed and wallowing in her own grief, Soi slowly made her way into the bathroom. Ridding herself of her clothing items, she stepped in. The water was cold and her breath came easier; her heart beat slowed. She pressed a palm to the wall of the shower and let the cold droplets drench her hair and into her, freezing her heart. She built the wall again. No one would get in this time..no one. Trust was just something she wasn't willing to give. At least not any time soon.

She cut the water off when her skin numbed and stung painfully. Her skin was red in agitation, and the cold air of a draft nipped at her skin and Soi opened her window when she stepped in the room. Warm summer air fluttered through, warming her, yet freezing her all at once. No one would be looking in through her window, and if they did, it's not like she cared. Her body was less than desirable. Well, in her eyes. Everyone else seemed to find something alluring in her. Her assistant Omeada found her flattering, though with his looks, that's not exactly a compliment.

Drying herself, she felt like going out. Doing anything, taking a walk, and as the sun went down, anything over nothing sounded nice. She needed to get out. The past twenty-four hours were hell on earth, it couldn't possibly get much worse. But as they say, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong, and as cops know, nothing is as bad as you thought until something worse comes along. But she didn't bother to let that cloud her mind too much.

As her minds scanned the options, as if a little green light turned on, Rin popped to mind.

_My subordinate? _Soi thought as she shrugged into some jeans. _Never date in the work place..but its not a date. It's just..hanging out._

Soi licked her lips and gave a slight scowl. Maybe it was best not to do this. She was just using her as a 'holla back girl', and that, again, would make her no better than Yoruichi. Except, despite Yoruichi's failed attempts at trying to keep her safe, Soi wouldn't have any good reason for using the girl besides the fact that she could. Maybe it was this that gave her the new feeling that she had a finalizing power over someone that elicted a new fire in the pit of her stomach.

She smiled. She wouldn't think about the many consiquences. At this moment, she decied to live in the now. She checked the schedule that she kept for all her subordinates and the time on the clock. If she's not mistaken, if she calls the main desk, it should lead her directly to her. Sitting on the bed, she dialed and waited as the phone rang. They really needed a less lazy secretary.

_"Hello?" A professional and bored voice said over the line_.

"Kimiko." Soi said sternly.

_"O-Oh! C-Captain Fon." The girl stuttered and Soi could almost hear as she corrected herself. She bit back a laugh. "What can I do for you?"_

"Yes." Soi said smoothly, instantly putting suaveness and professionalism into play. "I would like to speak to my subordinate Rin Utana."

_"Ah..uhm..she's on her way out.."_

"Stop her." Soi said in a flat tone. There was silence on the line before she spoke again, this time more distant.

_"Miss Rin Utana?"_

_"Yes?" A more distant voice said in a soft spoken tone. _

_"Your captain is on the phone. Wishes to speak to you."_

_"My captain?" Rin asked. Soi could hear the puzzlement in her voice. There was hesitation, then the phone picked up again, this time, it was Rin. "Captain Fon?"_

"Ah, Rin. Just the girl I wanted to speak to."

Silence. _"You needed me?"_

"Are you too tired to meet me somewhere?"

_"Today wasn't too busy. No reports were called in, but I got the lab results and-"_

"I don't care about that." Soi said shrugging into a jacket. "You're done with work now, as am I since it's my day off. Would you like to meet me somewhere?"

_Rin shifted the bag she was carrying on her shoulder to the other side, and Soi heard as it slid across her jacket over the phone. "Sure."_

"Okay. _Endless costellazione_?" Soi asked. It was a new Italian restaurant that had become so popular, the original owner extended it to Japan.

"That new Italian place?"

"That's the one."

"I'm still in my work clothes..."

"Doesn't matter." Soi said. "Meet me there, I'll be waiting." and with that, they both hung up. Setting her phone down, Soi felt a pinch of guilt but shoved it out the way. _Why should I feel guilty about this? She isn't here, and it's not like we're together. I shouldn't feel guilty..._Soi grabbed her thin, black jacket and put it over her _**High and Mighty Color**_ t-shirt. Grabbing her keys, she walked out the door and to her car.

_I shouldn't._

* * *

"Ma'am, we have a few more evaluations you need to go through before your day is finished." Nemu told her with a soft spoken monotone.

Yoruichi sighed as she grabbed the papers from her hands and layed them on her desk. "What are they?"

"They're applications. Some members of the company can no longer work for you because of age and such."

"Are some quitting?"

"No," Nemu said before handing her a pen. "The pay is too well for that."

Yoruichi grunted a response. "Well all hell..they shouldn't. They're greedy asses. Their money is coming from me."

"And you are not greedy for wanting to keep it?"

"The hell I'm not." Yoruichi mumbled. "I-"

"Didn't do anything." Nemu finshed for her. "Your father did."

Yoruichi mocked her, mumbling childishly, looking down at the papers absentmindedly and sorted through them. "Whatever."

"I'll be back in thirty to pick up the applications you don't want. If you find anything interesting, please, store them in a manilla folder." Yoruichi nodded, her heavy eyes drifting closed, and she forced them to open with a start. "Oh, and you have an two appointments tomorrow. One for eleven in the morning and one for four in the afternoon."

Yoruichi sighed and nodded. "Anything else?"

"Nothing other than that besides company evaluation. But next week you have to host a charity event."

"So soon?" Yoruichi asked exasperatedly.

"Well..nothing says 'I'm a good cause.' like the charity for an orphanage foundation." Nemu told her before closing the large door to her office. Yoruichi groaned and made her way to the coffee maker on a side cabinet in the office. She was on her seventh cup and what she really needed was a five-hour energy. She asked Nemu once, but she was an assistant, not an errand runner. She made that pretty clear and for a soft spoken woman, she could assert authority. After all, she was the one who practically put her in check most of the time.

Yoruichi sorted through the applications. One man was in his mid forties, he did have some good qualities, but they weren't Shihoin Enterprise material. Taking that paper, she set it to the side. One woman did have desirable skills, but not enough experience. Thinking for a good long moment, she placed it to another side to put in the manilla folder. This proceded for some time before everything was sorted out and one stack was out in the open, while another was placed in a manilla folder, then placed in the drawer to her desk. Yoruichi checked the clock on her wall. Maybe she would stay over time, work harder. But it's not like her pay would improve. Her business, in her absence, did not get owned by another, and her father was a self made man. Her pay wouldn't improve. But she did like his work. His dealings were with electronics. That was bound to get popular. He made things to make your life easier, even a robot that now sells for a thousand dollars, but its well worth the cash. The part of the company that deals with building the equipment is in another area, and is over looked by both the VP and the President of the company. The main building, where most of stock prices, merger and financial issues as well as public are dealt here, in this twelve story building. This is run by the President, who oversees everyone. The Vice President has no official job here, but has right to over ride the President of the company's decisions if it does not benefit the company, seems too risky, or has a better plan of action. Mostly, if the president didn't want to do work, they just passed it down for the VP to handle. Unfortunately, Yoruichi didn't have a Vice President yet. But she would get to that..eventually.

Leaning back into the chair in her office, she propped her feet on the desk and closed her eyes, maybe aching for a little bit of sleep. She wouldn't want a car crash on the streets due to fatigue. The city was unpredictable, especially with one that held so many attractions. But even as she closed her eyes, her heart leaped into her chest when the thought of Soi appeared. It was just as Kukakku said, she was beautiful. She was more curvy, and her breast size seemed to increase. Her face was more womanly and her cheek bones were higher making it exotic, but still, had her oriental origin slant that differed from Japanese, but anyone who wasn't Japanese wouldn't be able to tell. One thing she also took notice of, was the hard look in her eyes. Even as she cried, even before she fell asleep, Yoruichi still noticed the hard look in her eyes and frowned at the realization that was so obvious. Soi did hate her. It was sad, because Yoruichi still felt the same as she did back then, and felt like even more shit when Nanao had to call her on her second cell, one Nemu didn't know of, and busted her ass about not being at work. Giving in, and not having time to write something more elaborate, she wrote a quick note and left it on the living room table. Again, she left without a word and just a note, and Soi woke up again to an empty place. Just when she figured she may have a chance again, work has its way of breaking into her life and screwing everything up. She didn't need to come here, but if she didn't, who would run it? People would go jobless. Yoruichi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she downed the coffee. It was warm and lacked flavor, and the bitter after taste made her scowl.

Maybe she would go to see Soi..tomorrow? No, she didn't want to look desperate and needy. She wasn't desperate, but she did need Soi in her life. That much was absolute. But she did fairly well for nine years, and for fairly well, it was the thought of work consuming her life to rarely think about it until the day Kisuke brought up the question of when were they going back. She didn't know, so they made plans for week after next and Yoruichi left the vice president of that company in charge. Week after next, they flew out and to Japan. Kukakku got a heads up, Soi none. Yoruichi was hoping she would tell Soi, but Kukakku decided its best she have her space. Yoruichi had no right to object. All Yoruichi did in the past was cause Soi trouble, and Kukakku was there to pick up the peaces. She once said Soi was growing on her like a fungus but was as annoying, as well as, detachable as a parasite. In the week that Yoruichi had come to back to Japan, she had confessed the first night to having slept with Kisuke in the past, and Kukakku shared her small ventures with Soi, to which Yoruichi felt jealousy and heart break. It's not like she wanted Soi to be so heart broken that she couldn't go out with anyone else. Hell, she was away for nine years, even she did, though it was just with Kisuke. But just the thought that she did that with her best friend, she felt uselss and betrayed. Though Soi probably felt the full assault at the moment.

It was funny though, how Soi played the victim. And she was, no doubt, but Yoruichi isn't wallowing in grief and having panic attacks. Her family was murdered before her eyes and even she was more stable than her, but then again, growing up around a harsh, company surrounded enviroment, she had to grow some back bone. Unlike Soi, which everything was perfect for until one person barged their way into her life and screwed everything around miserably within a few months.

Aizen was right, and she knew it, though she denied it. She didn't know how to protect people. Hell, wherever she walked, she dragged them into her own little lies and shit holes. And even worse, she knew that the war wasn't over. She was sure Aizen knew she was here, he was just waiting. Yoruichi, despite knowing Soi could take care of herself, didn't want to drag her into that. Yoruichi wanted a some what normal life with Soi. Despite that they couldn't get married because it was illegal, Yoruichi could actually see herself committing to Soi. Though now, she wasn't sure if it was the other way around because Soi hated her, or because Yoruichi put off the loner impression as well.

She bit back another sigh. It would do no good, it would just be wasted breath that would fall upon deaf ears.

Yoruichi took her feet off the desk when she felt the click of the handle, as she did, Nemu walked into the room and took the small stack of papers she promised to pick up, off her desk.

"Are you staying after?" Nemu asked tucking the papers under her arm.

"No." She said standing up behind her desk and grabbing her case. Nemu by her side, they walked out the building. They were the last two, the secretary was already gone, and while Nemu waited for Yoruichi to leave out with her so she could lock up, Yoruichi shut the power off.

When she walked out, they walked in the warm summer air to the employee parking lot and their designated spots. Exchanging good nights, they parted ways.

* * *

Soifon stood outside the restaurant. It had been almost an hour, where was she? Just as Soi was beginning to think Rin had blown her off, she came jogging up in her black tank top, jeans and tennis shoes. Usual gear unless they went out for an assignment. Soi smiled.

"Sorry it took so long Ca-"

"Please." Soi insisted holding an arm up to her. "Call me by my name."

"Shaolin?" Rin asked and Soi cringed.

"Not that one. Ah..Soifon, or Soi if you prefer."

Rin smiled. "Soi."

"Come, let's go inside." Soi said putting on her natural charm, which many were surprised to find out she had. Rin gladly followed her captain in, and the lady up front showed them to an empty booth. Soi clasped her hands in front of her and politely addressed their waiter, which looked like a young man, probably a college student, and at the time, he flirted shamelessly with Rin. Soi gave an occasional smirk and Rin smiled nervously. They ordered their drinks and when he left, Soi turned to Rin, only to have Rin start the conversation.

"So.."

"Yes?" Soi asked with an amused tone. She found it easier to do this than normal. Something told her this wasn't right, this easy feeling. Was it..could it be? Could it be she was falling for her subordinate too? She shook her head inwardly. To hell with that thought. _No way. It was just a simple..._

"Is this a date?"

_Date?..._

Soi barely processed the thought. "I can't hang out with you?"

"Oh.." Rin said doing as best she could to hide the disappointment.

"Do you want it to be a date?" Soi asked suddenly and leaned forward on the table. She instantly found herself interested at her behavior.

"W-what? I.. C-ca-"

"Soi."

"Soifon! That is no such question-"

"You asked." Soi said putting it simply. "I'm just asking back. Do you want it to be?"

Rin blushed and looked away. "Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Soi said and smiled at her. "But if it pleases you, should I say yes?"

"Should you say yes?" Rin asked almost disbelivingly.

"Mhm." Soi leaned back against the seat and the waiter came back with their drinks. They halted the conversation for the moment and Soi glanced at her from the corner of her eyes. The waiter continued to flirt as they ordered their food, and as he left, they turned back to each other to continue.

"A salad?" Soi asked with a raised brow. "Unless you're a vegan, I want you to enjoy your food."

"So this is a date." Rin said and Soi could have sworn her eyes looked hopeful. She didn't take it that she was that type of girl. She just needed a heavy distraction from all the shit going on, but this was better than she had hoped for. Instanly, she flirted.

The corner of Soi's mouth twitched and she disguised it with a smirk. This girl repeatedly asked the same thing so far. It was starting to bother her. "Fine. Yes. Yes it is. So will you stop asking?" She gave a dramatic, exasperated sigh.

"Oh well.. I mean.."

"You look fine, if that's what you're worried about."

Rin looked away, at first bashfully, then back. "You know C-...Soifon. You're the most known lesbian throughout the company."

"Is that a compliment?" Soi asked folding her arms. Rin's eyes widened at the sudden response but continued.

"I would have thought the last person you would take out was me."

"Why?" Soi asked, even more interested, her natural scowl was back on her face.

"There are far prettier girls in the company."

"But I took you?"

"That's exactly it."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Rin said, completely aware that Soi avoided the question completely.

"Are you gay?"

Rin's posture stood erect at the question. "I..I'm bi."

"Make a choice." Soi said and looking around for her waiter.

"A choice?" Rin asked raising a brow.

"Who's team are you playing for? I don't like double agent's too much. Too risky."

"Oh, so you talk about work now?" Rin asked, fully aware of what Soi meant, but decided to change the subject as well. If Soi wouldn't answer her last question, she wasn't obliged to answer hers.

A small smile made the corners of Soi's lips turn upwards. _Well, well..she plays this game too._Soi unfolded her arms and re-crossed them back the other way. It was redundant, but she did it anyway. "So, you want to talk work? Fine. What did you find?"

Rin, at the least, was a little caught off guard by the sudden question. She had expected Soi to not take her seriously, and suddenly, just like that, the conversation turned the mood from date, to work meeting.

"Well, Kurosutchi handed us the paper, we don't have an exact DNA sample, but the fingerprint has been narrowed down to few people that have been known to be dead for some time."

"So we have a John-Doe killer?"

"Well..you know the winter war?"

Soi cringed in remembrance. Did she know? Hell, she was there. "Yeah."

"Well, since few bodies were found, and they just assumed that they all had either been dead and removed by another, or they're alive. If they're alive, it seems like we may have a lot more on our hands."

Soi leaned back in her seat. _The possibility that they're alive certainly seems logical. Aizen did get away, as well as a few others. Minimal loss on our end but still..._

"Captain Fon?"

"Please." Soi mumbled. "Call me by name outside of work."

"Right..." Rin said while turning her head. Their waiter had finally returned with their food, though it only took so long because Soi's food had a lot of work done. When he was done making flirty eyes with Rin again, he left. Rin instantly took a bite into her salad.

Soi took her time breaking open her lobster. For a moment, they were both quiet.

"Are you coming in to work tomorrow?" Rin asked after swallowing a bite.

Soi gave a light grunt while she chewed her food. "I'll have to be in early."

"Why?"

"I have business with Captain Kuchiki."

"Do you and him go way back?"

Soi shrugged. "Something like that."

The rest of the evening took a lighter heart and went without faults. In the end, Soi and Rin exchanged goodbyes and went their opposite ways. Soi stepped in her car and smiled while looking down at the clock in her car. It was around nine.

She thought about going home but changed her decision when she thought of the conversation she and Rin had about the winter war. She needed to check something first.

* * *

Yoruichi stood over her fathers grave stone. Bending on her knees, she clasped her hands together and said a breif prayer.

"Amen."

She stood up and dusted the dirt off her knees and wiped his tomb stone clean. It's been nine long years since she was last here, it was only obligation, or courtesy that made her wish to send her regards and prayer to him. Yoruichi smiled, sure, he wasn't there all the time, but when shit hit the fan, the man did know how to provide one hell of a back up. She frowned when she remembered his funeral and how little words were said about him.

"I wasn't prepared for this.." Yoruichi whispered to him. "Why did you have to go and do that? I could have helped you."

"It was inevitable."

Yoruichi spun around quickly, her fist clenched and extended out towards the person behind her, but the fist was cought. The man was well dressed and gave her a wide smile while holding her fist still.

"Shinji?" Yoruichi asked when he came out the shadows. He placed her fist down and shoved his hands into his slacks.

"You know, despite how cruel your father was..he had our backs. This is the ninth time I've visited him. Come here once every year."

"Wow, must be some commitment." Yoruichi mumbled looking from him back to the tomb stone.

"Yeah, but I've worked for him in the first few years that his company started to rise."

"Really?" Yoruichi asked with a raised brow. "You only look about thirty-two, how old are you?"

Shinji gave a smirk then scoffed. "None of your business little girl."

Yoruichi shrugged. Shinji took something out his pockets and handed it to her.

"Want one?" He asked. Yoruichi looked down and noticed it was a pack of cigarettes. Wordlessly, she took one and balanced it on her lower lip. Shinji lit both his and hers then handed her the pack. "Take it."

Yoruichi look a long and hard drag while Shinji pipped on his slowly. Looking down at the pack momentarily, she put it in her pants pocket.

"You know Yoruichi. Everything is not what it seems."

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi asked in a soft tone while looking down at the grave still.

Shinji turned around and slung his jacket, which Yoruichi didn't notice he had, over his shoulder. "Why don't you ask him that?"

Yoruichi looked away from the tomb stone and watched as Shinji retreated. "This isn't the time to be a cryptic fuck." Her brows furrowed. "You know something, I wanna hear it."

Retreating farther into the darkness, his voice becoming more distant, he said, "You'll find out in due time. Things can't be kept secrets forever."

Yoruichi's brows furrowed.

"Like Anne Franks diary..secrets are bound to be found out. I'm pretty sure she didn't write that to be published. Kind of like I'm pretty sure your fathers past will be dug up eventually..not like he wanted that to be publicly known."

"Shinji!" Yoruichi called taking a step, but the footsteps were long gone and she sighed. "Cryptic mother fucker.." toxic fumes escaped her lips and she threw her cigarette on the ground. Taking the pack out her pocket, she noticed a slip of paper shoved into the back. "What's this...?" Yoruichi mumbled as she took it out, "A note?"

Unfolding it, she read and smiled. "Shinji..you cryptic mother fu-"

* * *

Soi stopped her car just some ways from the woods. Grabbing the flash light out of her glove box, she tracked her way through the woods. She needed to go back to the end..the end of the beginning. Where the Aizen was last seen. As the thickness of the trees began to diminish, a wide open area came into view. The terrain was rather rugged, there were tree stumps, a few dead leaves on the ground and broken tree branches. The land was mostly dirt, but a few dead patches of grass grew in odd places and there was the occasional flower along the many places that were filled with weeds. Soi scanned the area with her flash light.

There was a lot of area to search, so Soi decied to check the area that needed the most attention: The giant ditch in the earth where the explosion tore it apart.

Grabbing the sides of the slope, she pointed the light downward and made a slow decent to the bottom. She hit the ground with a soft thud and it smelled moist down here, like fresh dirt. She wondered if someone had been digging.

She walked around the perimeter slowly and scanned the light, for many minutes she went without a sign, so decided to work her way to the center.

"C'mon, there has to be-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence when her foot hit a patch of hard and uneven land. Bending down, she brushed the dirt from it. Surprisingly, it fell off easily and her brows furrowed. Something wasn't right about this situation. The dirt was too fresh. This place hasn't been worked on in seven years. They hadn't any rain to make it softer, other wise, there would be a lot of mud and there wasn't any. Someone was definitely here, and it only proved more true when she found a piece of metal poking out from the dirt. Placing the flash light down she lifted, and it was a lot larger than she had expected.

"What the hell?" Soi questioned when she pulled the rest out the dirt, her brow raised in confusion when she realized what it was. "A shovel?"

Taking her flash light, she pointed at it. _Other than the dirt, this looks pretty new. Hell, maybe I can get some prints on the handle. _Suddenly, it dawned on her, _Wait..a shovel. Someone was looking for something. There's got to be a hole here somewhere!_

Lightly stomping the area, she checked for a weak part of the dirt. When she found it, she realized, it wasn't too far from the shovel. It was a pretty solid area, but she noticed, the hole wasn't filled back up all the way. "The person must have filled the hole back up and buried the shovel to erase suspicion. He or she must have heard someone coming..."

Soi got down on her knees. "I wonder what they were looking for." she frowned as she zipped up her jacket and rolled up the sleeves. "Only one way to find out." Leaning low, she dug her fingers into the dirt and began to dig.

The night got later, and Soi could have sworn she was there for hours, but when she checked, she was only there for forty-five minutes and the fresh dirt seemed to be going away only to leave hard and old dirt underneath. Frowning, Soi stood up. "It must have been deeper...If it was already retrieved, they wouldn't have left the shovel." she looked back at the shovel and took her jacket off. Wrapping it around her hands, she used it as a make shift glove before picking the shovel up and bringing it over to the hole. "Well, here goes nothing."

Soi pushed the shovel into the dirt and kicked it deeper with her foot. With a giant pull, the dirt came up and she tossed it behind her. She repeated this action until she realized it was almost nine o'clock. Soi shook her head and wiped the sweat off her brow. Pulling the shovel back, she shoved it back into the dirt, but pulled back when she felt the vibration of the shovel hitting something solid and dense like rock or metal. She threw her jacket and shovel down before digging with her hands, her nails dirty and her hands black, she moved the layer of dirt away.

"Well what do we have here?" Soi asked when she noticed a silver-blue metallic ball hidden in the dirt. Reaching both her nails in, she put her feet to the dirt and gave a heavy pull and yanked it out. Soi fell back against the wall of the hole and dropped it. When it dropped, the tiny ball shook lightly and made a humming sound. Soi rubbed her head from where it hit and looked down at it. There were small wires attached to the back of it, but noticed, there were many lines on it that seemed to light up with a blue-white light. Suddenly, the sound of a lock coming undone shifted the ball and it rolled over, two flat ends came from the sides and the rest seemed to detach itself. Soi stood back and climbed out of the hole and watched as the ball came undone. Suddenly, a holographic screen and layout of came into view. Reaching forward, Soi touched a button on the screen that said "4 Gram Layout: Underground.". Instantly, the screen changed to a four level image with several yellow and red dots on the screen. Soi smiled, she had stumbled upon something amazing. Something they didn't know of. Something Aizen left behind..and it was in her hands. Soi pressed one of the yellow buttons and an image she remembered popped up. It was an image of a brown skinned woman with blond hair. Soi touched her image that came from the yellow dot and it appeared with her current status and information.

Smiling, Soi slid back down into the dirt hole and picked up the ball. Instantly, it closed back up and locked into place. But something felt wrong to Soi. If she was going to take it, she would have to detach the wires from it. Pushing her unease out the way, Soi unplugged a wire. Nothing happned, so she continued to unplug them. As she came on her last one, Soi unplugged it and instantly regretted it.

She felt as if someone smacked her in the back of her head with a steel pipe, and felt her legs go akimbo. Her vision began to swirl, and she gripped onto the device tightly. Her vision began to warp. It was like she was having memories from someone elses past.

She tried to make sense of it all, but it seemed as if she was reliving _Aizens_ memories...

_"Are you sure this will work?" Nematsai asked as he stood on the opposite end of a table. Bright lights flashed from their sides._

_"Of course." Came Aizen's soothing tone._

_**What? **__Soi thought, __**They used to work together?**_

_The vision shifted and Soi was looking down, a baby girl with thin violet hair squirmed uncomfortably on a medical table. She was naked besides a diper and a towel when a needle with a green liquid came to view._

_"Not only will this cure her..but it will also make her powerful.."_

_**I know her **__Soi's brows furrowed, __**That's Yoruichi! **_

_Another vision replaced that one as they continued to swirl around in her head. Now, she was placed in an office behind a desk. Nematsai barged into the room, furious._

_"What's this?" Nematsai bellowed, his voice deep and harsh with a tone only most african american men are allowed to have._

_"What's what?" Aizen asked as Soi stared through his eyes. She felt his unease._

_"You're selling this stuff? Aizen! For Christ sake, you can get arrested! This is illegal."_

_"You're right..but just imagine the good we could do..the power we would share in.."_

_Again, the vision shifted to another one, this time, she was in a dark tunnel. The area was damp, and she was running to the light. Running, and she was out of breath, like she had just ran a marathon. As she came to view of the light, her vision swayed back and forth, up and down. She noticed a shadow. It was a young looking man. His face and hair just like a mixture of Yoruichi and her father._

_"What have you done!" Aizen screamed and held a girl that was some distance from him. He held her close and looked up at the young man..no..he was a boy. No later than his late teens. "This is my daughter!"_

_"My intention wasn't to kill her.." Nematsai said as he came from the shadows of the room. He stepped behind the one that looked like a younger version of him. "Just like yours wasn't to betray my trust."_

_"I had no idea that the drug would have that effect." Aizen bellowed as he cradled the corpse of the girl. _

_"You liar!" Nematsai yelled with an accusing finger. "You were the head of research! You knew very well that in the end that the drug you used to save my daughter, would-"_

_Suddenly, the area went black. It stayed black for some time before another vision appeared. This time, it was a man coming back into an office with a report. She recognized him as the man Yoruichi called Gin._

_"Sir, the mission was complete."_

_"They're all gone?"_

_"All except Yoruichi and Nematsai."_

_"Good."_

Soi jerked her head back and gasped for air while she leaned back into wall. "This can't be fucking real!" She cried out glaring at the ball she held in her hand. "This is something from a science fiction movie! No way...no way that this, what just happend, could be real!"

Soi looked around then back at the clock. Surprisingly, all that took place in three minutes, and still there were so many questions left unanswered.

"I have to get out of here." Soi mumbled as she grabbed the shovel that was wrapped in her jacket. Awkwardly, she scrambled out of the ditch and back to her car. Tomorrow, she had to talk to Byakuya and the vizards about this. They were the few that were actually there, maybe they could help her, but for now, she had to get back home. With this new device in her possession, Soi was more than sure that the murders had something to do with Aizen, if maybe just a little. And if she was going to find the truth, she needed this..whatever it was. But she also knew, that if she kept it too long, she would be in real danger.

_Dammit all to hell.._

* * *

Yoruichi arrived at the place she last saw her father alive around nine fifteen. The moon was high, but the light was dim due to clouds over head. Yoruichi walked on the ground with the note that she found in the cigarette package.

"Well..i'm here Shinji. What did you want me to find?"

Yoruichi walked the area before coming to the ditch. She found nothing unusual, and the area was dark.

"Maybe I should have brought a flash-liiiiight!" Yoruichi screamed as she plummeted into a hole. She hit the ground hard and sitting up, she rubbed her ass. "Who the hell left a fucking hole...." She looked around. "Here.."

Suddenly, like a light switching on, something didn't feel right.

"Someone was here." Yoruichi said and her brows furrowed. "And what ever they were looking for..." She noticed there was a hole inside of this one. "They found it."

* * *

A/N: Well damn. Looks like I finished it. Long chapter, but I'm kind of putting the plot into play. I know that this chapter is..confusing, and this time, the plots going to be a bit more elaborate, but trust me, I'll explain if you don't get it.


	7. Running in circles

**Sincerely, Yours**

* * *

**Running in circles**

She couldn't sleep that night. That orb sat upon her dresser, sitting. Soi stared at it intensely, as if to wait for it to open up again of its own will and a red dot signaling her destination, that she might be next. It was a scary thought, and it pulsed her with adrennalinne. Maybe that's what had kept her awake all this time.

Soi sat up in her bed, she was tired, but it was no time for rest. An energy drink should last her some time before she felt the need to collapse. But now, she had to get to work.

She made her morning ruitine quick and easy. She needed to talk to Byakuya. The rest knew of what happened that night of the winter war, vaugely, but Byakuya was the only one who was there to actually know w at had happened first hand, along with the rest who were there, herself and..Yoruichi.

Soi didn't bother to put on her jacket but shoved her police badge into her black dress pants and was out the door.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon making it an almost sceneic rout to her workplace. Problem was, it only made the metallic device in her passenger seat glisten with an eerie shine. The sun reflected over its exterior and she could see the pieces that detached from one another. Hesitantly, she brushed her fingers over it. It was smooth besides the slight creases, no signs of scratches despite the damage that it had been through. She wondered what type of metal it was made from.

Pulling into her parking spot, there were few cars. She was early. She prayed that Byakuya and Kurosutchi were there, she needed this figured out ASAP.

Soi closed the device within a duffle bag. It would be less conspicuous that way, or so she hoped. When she walked in, no one said a word. Subordinates and rookies bowed and aknowledged her rank respectfully and Soi gave a breif notion of aknowedgement back at them. She headed in the direction of Byakuya's office first, then they could head to Kurosutchi together. Soi climbed the stairs up to the second story of the building and rounded her way to the sixth squad captains office.

As she approached, she noticed the door was slightly ajar and the light was dim. Byakuya was in there for certain, but what? Couldn't be anything too private. Soi stood at the doorway, unsure if she should approach. Her hand went to touch the door before she noticed shadows inside the room. One was Byakuya, she could tell by the scarf he usually wore, despite warmer tempuratures, and one was a large man standing in front of his desk speaking in whispers. Soi tried to lean in to hear more, but her foot shifted and the floor creaked.

Their speaking stopped and she could see the shadow of Byakuya's head turn. The large man stepped back and Byakuya nodded. The large man gave a quick nod back before turning and left out the alternate door to Byakuay's office that led to the assistant captains and out back towards the main hall.

"You can come in." Byakuya said. The squeak of a chair said that he had sat down.

Soi stepped into the room, silent expression but curious eyes told all.

"My." Byakuya said. "Captain Fon, I didn't think you were the eves dropper type."

"Sincerest apologies Captain Kutchiki. I won't ask who that man was, but I will find out soon enough if you are cutting some type of transaction. You can't hide from me."

"I take it you didn't hear a word then."

"Should I have?"

"It's none of your buisness Fon."

Soi smirked. "True. But I have a nose of curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." Byakuya noted with a small smile.

"Curiosity was framed, it was stupidity."

"Is that so?" he muttered under his breath and began writing reports. After a while he motioned her to sit. Soi took a seat just beyond his desk. "Is there a reason you're here, respectible captain of the elite task force?"

"Cut the flattery Byakuya. I need a favor."

Byakuya put his pen down. "Byakuya? No time for formality, huh, Soi?" he rested his chin on his fist. "I take it this is something..personal?"

Soi nodded and lifted the duffle bag. Byakuya eyed it with suspicion but put his personal judgement aside and waited.

"I went back to where Aizen's old headquarters used to be." Soi started and Byakuya nodded for her to continue. "I don't know what led me to go back, but I did. And while I was there I happened upon a shovel, even more suspicious, a freshly dug hole."

"Really?" He mumbled. "Continue."

"When I dug it up, I happened upon this." Soi unzipped the duffle bag and pulled out the orb and sat it on Byakuyas desk lightly. He leaned back in his chair and observed it. Taking a finger, he shifted it around evaluating the device.

"What is it?" He asked curiously as he continued to asses the device.

"That's just it. I have no idea. I belive it is a map."

"How do you figure?"

"While I discovered it, I dropped it thus causing it to open." Soi pointed to the orb. "When it unfolded a holographic touch screen of a map came up with all sorts of red and yellow dots on it. I have no idea how far of a range that this map extends to, but some of the dots have imagies, or most of them. I only touched one before it folded back in again."

"Really?" He was interested and moved the ball around with a finger trying to figure out how to open it. "I see no opening buttion of any sort. Not a switch or anything? You said you dropped it?" She nodded.

"But that's not all.."

Byakuya raised a brow.

"The yellow dots seem to be the ones that escaped with Aizen that day, Im suspecting the red ones are victims or the next ones on his hit list or maybe just others in general because the yellow ones are images of his assasins. Not only that, but as I detached it from its underground wiring, something strange happened.." Soi's brows furrowed and she rubbed her chin thinking, still trying to make sense of it all.

"Strange? How strange?"

"Well, I felt as if I got a full blown whack to the back of the head first, next thing I know, i'm blacked out. When it feels like i've awoken, it was almost like I was in a dream, difference was, i was reliving Aizens memories. It's as if all of Aizens memories and saved data is forced into this one device. How? I don't know. All I know is all I did was touch it. A few minutes later I'm awoken and confused." Soi shrugged. She looked at Byakuya who was giving her an almost disbeliving look. Soi shook her head. "Look, I know this sounds damn well crazy, and makes no sense at all. Hell, I don't even get it. But you've got to belive me. You were the only one that I still keep current touch with that was there besides Kukakku and you and she have the prostetic limbs to prove it."

Byakuya reached down at that moment and touched his prostetic leg and returned his hand back to his lap. He sighed. "Well at least you know it sounds crazy." He gave the orb a second glance. "But I need proof. Can you open it again?"

"I'm not sure."

"You said you dropped it last time. Drop it again."

Soi sighed. "Worth a shot." Grabbing the orb, she stood back from Byakuya's desk and held it up at chest height. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Be ready for a bright light okay?"

He nodded.

"Okay." Soi said taking a deep breath, "Here it goes." Loosening her grip, she dropped the orb. It hit the rug with dull thump and Byakuya sheilded himself, as did Soi. After a while, the noted that nothing had happened. Byakuya gave her a stern look. "What in the world?" Soi asked. "Nothing happened.."

"I can see that." Byakuya said. "What kind of game are you trying to pull Soi?"

"Game? Why the hell would I get sweet kicks out of this? I'm just as dumbfounded as you are!"

Byakuya took a deep breath though his nose. "Give it to me."

"What?"

"Give it to me. Maybe you just need to slam it harder."

"I don't want to break it!" Soi said with clenched teeth. "This could be our only lead."

"The damn thing is dense, it won't break." Byakuya snatched it from her hands. "Stand back." Lifting it into the air, he slammed it into the ground with a hard thump. Muttering could be heard from the floor below.

"They're probably wondering what the hell we're doing.." Soi muttered. "Hey!"

Byakuya had the ball lifted into the air again ready to drop it. She reached upward and jumped grabbing onto it but never took it away. Byakuya pulled one end while she pulled the other.

"Captain Fon..just..let go. It just needs a good drop!"

"Don't be foolish!" Soi sneered. "If it didn't work the first two times what makes you think its going to work now?"

"Well hell, you said you dropped it and it opened, if theres no other way, then let us drop it again!"

"Don't be so damn stupid! We're just going to have to find another way."

"Fon."

"Kutchiki?" Soi growled back at him and they gave each other a hard look.

_Dammit..._ Soi thought. _Why won't you open? Open dammit!_

The gears in the orb shifted and Byakuya and Soi both dropped it at once.

"The hell?" Byakuya questioned. "How in the world did it open? Was it you?"

"I dunno.." Soi muttered moving back next to him.

Bluish white light flashed before the metal pieces unlatched from their positions, forming together, bit by bit, was the halographic map.

"All hell.." Byakuya swore. A lay out of the current city they resided in lay flat on a slowly rotating map. "How did you..?"

"I just..thought for it to open." Soi said moving closer to it. She put her finger on it and the rotating stopped. Moving her finger, it moved the map with it. "It looks like the city we're in."

"Find the building." Byakuya ordered and Soi rotated the map zooming in to specific areas until she found it. Pressing it, it zoomed in to a total story lay out of the entire building. As time passed more and more red dots appeared on the first level screen, disappeared and moved to different areas.

"What the hell?" Soi asked herself as she rotated the map and zoomed in on the second level. Rotating the map, she continued to do so until she reached the west wing where Byakuya's office resided. Inside, there were two red dots. Soi frowned. "This can't be good." She gave Byakuya a look and he nodded.

"Do it." He told her and Soi pressed on one of the red dots. "Crap.."

It was a profie picture of Soi and her stats, all that would ever be known about her down to her zodiac. Only thing it didn't have was her favorite foods. She didn't bother to check the other one. They both knew who it was.

"Well damn." Byakuya muttered. Looking down he noticed several other keys at the bottom of the screen. He pressed one and the map changed to a computer like screen with a keyboard underneath a typing box.

"Passord?" Soi questioned looking at it. "I wonder what's in here."

"I wonder what happens if we get it password wrong." Byakuya replied. "For certain it can't be any good.." he told her and they contemplated. "You said you had Aizen's memory, yes?" Soi nodded. "Did he say anything in them that might signal what his passoword might be?"

"Not that I know of." Soi said.

"Do you think its his birthday?"

_**Knock, knock.**_

Byakuya turned his head towards the door, shock on his face.

"Captain, I have the reports from- Holy shit!" Renji yelled and backpedaled. "What the heck is that?" He pointed to the halographic map.

"Oh boy." Soi muttered. "We have some explaining to do.."

---

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Renji held up his hands. "Let me get this straight. This," he pointed to the, now closed, orb. "Is a halographic map of the entire city of Tokyo..maybe even all of Japan? Or all of the world?? Not only that, but it has stored memories!?"

Soi nodded her head.

"How is that even possible!?" Renji exclaimed. "This is science fiction! Things like this," he motioned to the orb again. "Isn't even remotely possible."

Byakuya closed his eyes and clasped his hands in front of him. "We know this assistant Abarai. But none the less, it is here. Now, I don't have to ask you to keep quiet about this do I?"

Renji sighed. "Lips are sealed. But I still say you should get rid of that thing. I don't trust it."

"Not your place to decide." Soi told him, posture erect. "This has something to do with Aizen."

"Aizen?" Renji asked. "Wasn't he destroyed years ago in the explosion during the winter war?"

Byakuya sighed. "No use lying again." Renji lifted a brow. "I lied to you then, when you worked in the..uh.." He coughed. "Drug cartel with me. Aizen actually got away. We liked to the rest of you, me, Hitsugaya and Kenpachi."

"Lie? Why?"

"It was best kept a secret." Byakuya told him. "It was also Yoruichi-san's last wishes."

Soi tensed when he mentioned her name.

"After that, Yoruichi-san and Kisuke-san left. Now that they're back, we would hope for rest..unfortunately this isn't so. Captain Fon could tell you of that."

Renji looked at her, now with understanding. "This has something to do with the killings doesn't it?"

"I belive it to be so." Soi said picking the orb off from Byakuya's desk and putting it back into the duffle bag. "I can trust you both on this cant I?"

"You have our sworn word." Byakuya told her. "Are you going to give it to Kurosutchi?"

"Later. For now, I have to go back to my quarters and get a little bit of work done other wise I'll be here all night."

"Understood."

With that, Soi slung the bag over her shoulder and left out the door. The rings at the end of her braids knocked together with a high ringing sound when she turned and the door closed behind her.

"What do we do captain?" Renji asked after he was sure she had left.

"What do we do?" Byakuya asked. "The answer should be obvious. We're helping her on this. I will get my revenge for the taking of my leg."

* * *

Soi tossed the light weight orb back and forth in her hands. "What exactly are you?" She asked it leaning back in her chair. She had passed her paper work down to Omaeda and the troops were done training for the day. She had some down time, she figured now was the time to visit Kurosutchi.

Getting up, she shoved the orb in the bag again and headed out over to the south wing of the building. No one stopped her and people stood out of her way, nodding in respect, she nodded back.

After seeing that he wasn't in the lab on the main floor, she took the elevator down to the bottom. She scanned her ID card and the doors opened. Stepping inside, it dropped her down to the last level underground. The corridors were dark and the walls were cemented and undecorated. Down here, it looked like a lair, but thats exactly what the scientists loved. No one was allowed down here besides the science crews and the captains. Anyone else was strictly forbidden and that was tightly reinforced.

Soi pulled the bag closer to her and the floor seemed a bit damp, there were no rats and she wondered where the water came from, until she realized it was oil or chemicals. You needed to be especially careful not to trip on the wires, if you landed in an odd chemical it could be fatal. Usually, the janitors cleaned it up but sometimes they missed it because it was so dark. They dressed in radioactive rubber suites just in case.

Walking down the hall, Soi stepped over a wire and waved at a janitor coming down the hall, he waved back and pushed the clean up cart straight passed her. What they did with the chemicals, she didn't know, but she did know that it probably wasn't disposed of properly. Pollution and litter annoyed her to death, but she rarely jumped on the issue. She could yell, argue and lecture until she was blue in the face, but she doubted people would listen.

Soi took a left at the end of the hall until she saw the lights from several large monitors and through that room led to a brightly lit one where most of the experiments took hold.

"Mayuri!" Soi called as she stepped into the room. "Mayuri, where are you?" some of the scientist turned to look at her.

"Back here!" Came his annoyed tone.

Soi followed the sound of his voice into the experimentation room. Mayrui was dressed in his white lab coat with rubber gloves and goggles over his face.

"What do you want Fon?" He asked. "I have work to do."

"Glad you figured out the prints on the blood sample."

"Easy work." he said and waved it off. "Is what you need in that duffle bag there? Because thank you's aren't what you're famous for."

"Sure is." Soi said. "It's confidentiality though."

"Really.." He said. "Well well, captain. Let us go into the back..." he motioned her to a small door in the back of that room and Soi wondered how far back it actually went. "Keep working! We have a deadline people!" Kurosutchi yelled back to them and followed Soi into the back. In the back were a few lights that lit up the room but it went over a table for working.

Soi dropped the duffle bag on the table.

"You have to promise me, no one in your area sees this besides you." Soi said before unzipping it and Mayrui frowned.

"Of course not Fon! I'm a man of my word..if it pleases me."

"It should please you." Soi said. "You used to work in the research area under Shihoin Nematsai, haven't you?"

"Of course.." he replied sounding confused. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well..I went back to where Aizen was last seen. I found a shovel..and a hole. In the hole I found this." Soi took the orb from the bag and dropped it on the table. Mayuri's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Oh my.." He picked it up and observed it. "This certanly is interesting. A metal with a bluish tint...I've never seen this before..I wonder.."

"That's not the strangest part." Soi told him. He raised a brow, grinning from ear to ear. "It's a halographic map on it. I have no idea how far the range extends but it seems to know everything about everyone. I think the images are triggered by a satillite but I don't know for certain. Plus, there are stored memories."

"Memories?"

"Of Aizen."

"Hm.." He picked it up. "How exactly does this thing..work?"

"It's thought activated."

"Thought activated? No such thing!"

"It's true. I really have no idea what Aizen is capable of, but if most of his equiptment is like this?" Soi shook her head.

"I see.." Kurosutchi said and picked it up. "But..another time that I must evaluate it. I'm busy right now and as much as I would love to put this as my top priority, I have my work here to obtain to. My sincerest."

"Well, aren't you friendly?" Soi muttered dropping the orb back in the bag after snatching it away.

"You found something extravigant captain." He said and opened the door. Soi left out first and he followed her.

Soi came to a halt just outside the lab and Kurosutchi was standing in the doorway, goggles dangling around his neck. He pointed a long finger at her. "Be sure to come back tomorrow dearest Captain Fon. In the mean time, I suggest you keep your focus on your work."

Soi lifted the bag. "What do you think this is for Kurosutchi?"

"Touche." He chuckled, turning around and putting his goggles back on his face.

No longer having much of a purpose back here, Soi made her way back up to the main floor.

* * *

(7:40 pm)

Soi was finally off duty. Her work load wasn't as much as before, and she wondered, with a dead body doing most of the murders and with the murders coming to a halt, she wondered how this case would end. She didn't want to close it. This was the biggest thing that had happened in Japan SINCE the Winter War.

Slinging the bag over her shoulder, Soi made her way down to the training grounds to talk to Omaeda, unfortunately yet fortunately, he wasn't there. Soi scowled and turned on her heels heading toward the parking lot. When walking out the door, she hadn't realized the two people standing just outside the doorway.

"Hey!" Soi said crashing into them. "Don't loiter around the doors!"

"Oh, sorry captain." Rin said moving out the way.

"Yeah, my bad."

Soi looked up and saw Renji next to her with a cigarette balanced on his bottom lip, shirt untucked.

Soi corrected her posture. "It's fine."

"Are you leaving?" Rin asked.

"That was my intention. That's why I came to the parking lot."

"Jeeze Soi, get the stick from up your ass." Renji told her. "No need to be sarcastic, she was just asking a question."

"It's Captain Fon to you." Soi told him.

"Do you two have a history?" Rin asked. "You act like bickering siblings."

"No." Soi said quickly.

"Whatcha talkin' bout!?" Renji asked with a smile. "I known ya since you were sixteen!"

"Enough.." Soi said with a scowl.

"You were such a nice girl back then.."

"Cut it out Renji.."

"What happened to turn you so angry?"

Rin looked at Renji slightly confused.

"Oh that's right.."

"Don't." Soi warned narrowing her eyes. He should know better than to push her buttons, she wasn't one for mercy.

"Yoruichi hump and dumped you and left you alone in a hotel like a cheap--!!" Renji staggered backwards holding his face. He was sure his nose was bleeding..or broken.

"I said don't!" Soi yelled at him, fuming, her fist clenched. The vein in her forhead was bulging slightly.

"Well it's not my fault you gotta act like a jerk all the time!" Renji argued back. "You're always in a bad mood! Always sarcastic and rude! Just because you're never happy don't take it out on those who are! I'm tired of seeing you force your emotions on people Soi.."

Soifon took a threatening step forward, her fist clenched and Rin stood between the two. Despite his injured nose, Renji looked more than ready to defend himself.

"I've known you a long time Soi. We enrolled here together, and just because you had more talent than I did to make it to captain, don't think you can boss me around. I'm still older than you and I say this because I really do care about you. As much as you hate this, I concider you my friend."

Soi's eyes softened but her tone remained hard. "..Sorry." turning, she gave a slight wave to Rin. "I think its time I leave now."

"I won't stop trying to help you do what's best." Renji yelled after her. "Yoruichi is in the area. Make up with one another. She seem's to be the only one that can make you happy."

Soi stopped her pace and looked over her shoulder for a breif second then continued back to her car.

Once she was gone, Renji assesed the injuries on his nose and found it was nothing serious. Wiping the blood off onto his hand, he picked up his fallen cigarette.

"Damn. This was my last one too."

--

"Fucking Renji, what does he know!" Soi yelled through the sound of her blaring speakers. "Thing's have been shit lately..fuck him. That..arrogant, hard-headed.."

She came to an abrupt halt when her green light suddenly turned red. Soi pounded her fist on the steering wheel and looked around. Taking a sigh, she decided to relax. Stress caused wrinkles, she was still in her twenty's, she needed to relax.

Realizing she was closer to resturaunts around here, she went to the nearest and least expensive one to eat at. She doubted she had anything to satisfy an appitite at her place anyway.

Forcing herself into her happy place, she entered the resturaunt. The greeters were friendly and one led Soi to a small table in the center of the establishment. She waited patiently until her waiter came, and once he did, she simply ordered ice tea, rice and a bowl of noodles. The man asked if she was watching her figure, and Soi suddenly felt self-concious, then realized, she was as skinny as a damn twing. Its a wonder no one broke her yet. She gave a small chuckle at this thought.

During her quiet and lonesome dinner, her mind began to drift to the memories she had of Aizen's past. It peaked her curiosity, the first few did. She wondered what exactly why she saw Yoruichi as a baby in those. And her father. What of him? Something wasn't right in the Shihoin past. She knew it, but she doubted Yoruichi had a clue.

Just then, the sound of a familiar laughter came from the front of the resturaunt. It was a deep laugh, so it had to be male, followed by that of a female. They both sounded very familiar. Soi lifted her head to take a good look but she couldn't see into the front of the resturaunt.

"Excuse me.." A woman said trying to get through, Soi realized half her body was hanging out into the isle and quietly, she apologized.

When Soi looked back, she noticed a brush of silver hair pass along the other side of her booth. She knelt on the seat and peaked over, and with the turn of the mans body, she could tell who he was.

Adjusting his glasses he coughed into his hand.

"Ukitake?"

He turned around and smiled seeing Soifon leaning over the booth. He held up a finger that said one moment, then came around to her side of the table.

"Soifon." He said politely and shook her hand, Soi got from her kneeling position on the seat.

"I thought that was you." She told him and gave a small smile. Ukitake certainly was one of the better people of the Shihoin Enterprise corperation.

"You still look young and strong."

"And you still look like you're holding your own okay." Soi said releasing her hand from his and he shoved his hands into his pant pockets. "I take it you just came from work."

"No doubt." He said. "Looks like you too. You still have your badge on."

"Do I?" Soi looked down onto her shirt and noticably, the golden shine reflected from the lights. "Oh." Was all she said before unpinning it and shoving it away.

"So are you here alone?" Soi asked. "If you are, you can join me."

Ukitake shook his head. "Actually, i'm here with-"

"Yo, Shunsui!"

Ukitake turned around to greet his guest and Soi felt a tingle up her spine.

"Yoruichi." Soi greeted softly, her expression showing no emotion but her eyes portraying nothing but brokenness.

"Soi." Yoruichi greeted back and cleared her throat. Taking a finger she unbuttoned the first one from around her neck. "Coincidence meeting you here."

"Yeah." Soi agreed. "How odd is that?"


	8. Try and try again

**Sincerly, yours**

* * *

**Try and try again**

Ukitake gestured to the seat across from Soi. "Would you like a seat Shihoin-san?"

Yoruichi continued to look at Soi across the table, a bit distracted, she answered. "Yeah, sure..I'll just.. tell the waitress."

"No, no. Let me." he offered. He moved to her side and helped Yoruichi into her seat though she needed no assintance. Hesitantly, Yoruichi sat. Soi intentionally stared just to the side of her face and refused to look at her.

Ukitake could feel the tensness in the air but said nothing. "I'll, go inform them." He leaned close to Yoruichi's ear. "Will you be okay?"

She gave a tense nod and he stood, paused, then walked away.

Yoruichi fidgeted, not knowing what to say. Their first encounter was..dramatic. Not to mention more problematic. How does one go about this? Disappear for nine years, come back out of the blue, not to mention one's unstable. Then make a promise you knew you couldn't keep? Bad enough that when she left it wasn't on the best of notes. Aizen was right, she never really was good at protecting people.

Yoruichi looked for anything to start a conversation.

"Erm..so." She started. "I see a duffle bag there..by your side. Came from the gym?" _Ukitake..get back soon.._

"No." Soi said in monotone looking down at her meal. Suddenly she felt less hungry.

"Oh. What's in it?"

"None of your business."

"Okay then." Yoruichi muttered. Boy was she cold. _Okay, I get the whole, cold shoulder thing but geeze..._

"Why the hell do I see you everywhere?" Soi asked still avoiding eye contact.

Yoruichi shrugged. "I don't know. Coincidence?"

"Fate can't be that cruel." Soi muttered and Yoruichi smirked.

"You belive in fate?"

"What other reason?"

Soi's brows furrowed and she could feel her heartbeat picking up. She was going to snap, she couldn't be here, she just felt too angry. Too disappointed. Too contained.

Yoruichi noticed her stress and looked out their small booth in the resturaunt for Ukitake. Just as she had hoped, he came around the corner, waitress in tow and sat down next to Yoruichi who had the most space by her side.

"Sorry for the inconvenicne Shihoin-sama." The waitress bowed and Yoruichi held her hand up.

"It's fine." she said as Ukitake slid in next to her.

"Is everyone ready order?" She looked at Soi. "You're fine right ma'am?"

"Yes." Soi said in a small voice, brows knit together in worry.

The waitress gave a slightly uncomfortable grin and looked back to Yoruichi and her assisnant. "May I get the both of you anything?"

"Yes." Yoruichi said. "I'll get miso ramen and...nothing to drink thank you. Ukitake?"

He looked up from his menu, "Uh yes..I want a-" a violent cough interrupted his sentence and the waitress looked at him in worry.

"Are you alright? Can I get you some water?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes please and...can I get beef and vegetable's with rice and a sweet and sour sauce to go with that?"

She wrote the order down on her pad. "Yes." She gave them a smile. "Will that be all?"

"It will." Yoruichi said politely and the waitress walked away. Looking from the isle back to Soi she frowned. Ukitake tapped her leg and Yoruichi looked at him, he mouthed to her.

_"Hows everything?"_

_"Terrible."_ Yoruichi motioned with a nod across the table. Soi this time looked completely away from the two of them.

_"Say something!"_ Ukitake glared and pushed his glasses up. He remembered what Soi had told them some years after Yoruichi left. They always wondered what was wrong until she told them. From what he knew, she gave up a relationship with her parents to be with her and she left.

Yoruichi shrugged and gave him a desperate look. Ukitake sighed and leaned over the table.

"So, Soifon, how's the case been?" he gave a smile.

Soi looked at him from the corner of her eyes, avoiding Yoruichi's stare at all costs. "I feel its leading to a dead end. Hopefully we don't have another murder, but if we don't we'll never catch him..or her."

"So you're hoping for another death?"

Soi squirmed uncomfortably. "When you put it like that..." she let out a heavy sigh, then another.

"Everything okay?" Ukitake asked then cleared his throat again.

"Just fine." Soi said breathlessly.

"Are you sure?" Yoruichi asked.

Soi turned her head to her and their eyes locked.

"I'm sorry." Yoruichi said suddenly.

Soi looked away. "I gotta go."

"Soi, sit." Ukitake ordered and Soi gave him a glare.

"Excuse me?"

"We're having dinner.." Ukitake gave her a firm glare. Though she could put him in jail, he was still a senior to her, and his aging face proved so. Once young and full of vitality, it was now creased with stress wrinkles. "Sit please."

"You can't tell me what to do." Soi told him under her breath.

"But I can get you fired..and arrested." Ukitake said. "I hate having to resort to black mail but Soi you are just as much a part of the drug ring as the rest of us are now. You experienced the drug dealing first hand and told no police. You are an accomplice and will get a sentence just as the rest of us."

"You dirty son of a-"

"It's the game we play." Ukitake told her and pushed up his glasses. "I'm no stranger to this sort of thing. Now I won't have you both ruining my evening. Sit please."

Angrily, Soi sat.

"Very good." he clasped his hands together pleased. Just as he did, the waitress came back with their orders.

"I hope everything is to your liking." she said, bowed, and went about her business.

"Itadekimasu." Yoruichi and Ukitake said at the same time and dug into their plates.

The still-angry-Soi, sat across from them, chest heaving heavily with anger and anxiety. She really could not be here! It was too much. Ukitake knew, he was a cruel bastard. No one would ever think some one so soft spoken and kind in the face would be so sadistic. But then again, she supposed that's what made him a business man.

Picking up her chopsticks she prodded at her rice on the plate. Taking one of the cold lumps into her mouth from having left it alone for so long, she chewed it slowly. Eyeing him from across the table she could almost see herself beating him in the face with her chopsticks, but he was no stranger to combat she was sure. She really didn't want to find out.

The waitress came back some time later to check on them, then left.

After a while, Soi was finally finished with her plate. Mostly. She stood, grabbing the bag and Ukitake raised his head along with Yoruichi.

"Leaving?" He asked.

Soi gave a nod.

"So soon?"

"I'm done here." She explained. "I have to go home." she gave a glance at Yoruichi and her heart accelerated. "Things to do tomorrow."

Ukitake set his plate away from him and stretched. "Here here! Me too!" he looked at Yoruichi. "You?" He gave a wink.

Yoruichi, in mid-slurp of her soup broth, looked at Ukitake and nodded. Swollowing, she spoke. "Erm, yes. I have a lot to do."

"So we'll just leave with you, yes." It sounded like he had asked a question but it wasnt.

"No, it's-" Soi stated but was interrupted by Yoruichi.

"Of course. Let me walk you to your car."

"I'd rather you not." Soi muttered trying to distance herself from Yoruichi.

The waitress came back their way and Ukitake took hold of her elbow and asked for the check. The girl, a bit startled by the physical contact, simply nodded and walked off to retrieve it for them.

Yoruichi leaned in close to Soifon who was beside herself wether or not to cause a scene by arguing with both of their stubbornness, or to cause another scene and simply leave and have them both do something irrational.

She chose the latter.

Soi attempted to leave, only to have Yoruichi gently, but firmly, clasp her bicep. Yoruichi leaned in again.

"Soi, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk." Soi argued and narrowed her eyes at the older woman. Yoruichi sighed.

"Fair enough." Yoruichi agreed. "But you should know that I never play fair. Now stop acting like a child."

"I'm acting like the child?!"

The waitress came back with the check, a little confused about the quiet bicker next to the table in which they were seated. Ukitake told her not to mind them and they would be on their way. Once she left, the argument continued.

"Yes, you are acting like a child."

"How so?" Soi argued though she knew.

"It's not like i'm fucking asking you to have sex with me! I just want to talk!" Yoruichi raised her voice some and people turned their heads to look.

Giving a charming smile and a wave, Yoruichi dismissed them. "Ah, Sorry. Please, ignore us." she gave Soi a hard look. "Outside. Us. Now. We NEED to talk."

Soi narrowed her eyes back. "Why should I?"

"Because then I wouldn't have to use force. Because then we wouldnt cause a scene..and we're causing one RIGHT NOW."

Soi looked around and noticed the many pairs of eyes looking their way.

"Fine." She said and yanked her arm out of Yoruichi's grasp. Straightening the bag over her shoulder she walked out with Yoruichi in tow and, some steps behind her, Ukitake.

"Ukitake, start the car." Yoruichi told him, leaving them to have a moment alone.

"Yes." Ukitake bowed and went in the opposite direction of which Soi's car was parked.

Once alone, Soi spoke up. "Why the hell are you bothering me?" her back was turned.

"I'm not bothering you..I just.." Yoruichi flopped her hands down by her side exasperatedly. "I wanna say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry's were done up a long time ago."

"I know.." Yoruichi sighed. "Just let me prove to you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my actions, unlike when I was younger." She reached out to touch Soi's shoulder. "I can prove it."

Soi stiffened a shiver when Yoruich's fingers made contact with her bare shoulder. Her eyes fluttered close and she tried not to fall into the warmth she knew Yoruichi could bring.

"You can't prove it..you were never good at those sorts of things."

"But I can.." Yoruichi moved in close when Soi hadn't pulled away from her touch. Now, Soi's back leaned against the front of Yoruichi's torso and Yoruichi ran a finger down Soi's smooth jawline. "Just let me prove I can love you..."

"Let go of me.." Soi said in a weak but irrate voice. "I want nothing to do with you.."

"That's a lie." Yoruichi said, her lips seemed to have moved closer to her ear. "Just let me take you out to dinner..you know what, nevermind. Lunch. How about it?" Yoruichi asked and turned Soi around, who was hesitant so it took a lot more force than intended. "What do you say? Just one evening. Lunch. That's it."

Soi looked away thinking. She wasn't sure, it sounded fair enough and curse her blasted feelings she wanted to. She wanted to spend time with her more than anything but she didn't want to get hurt again.

"Please Soi." This time, Yoruichi sounded just a tad bit broken too. "I promise, I'll do anything and won't do anything you don't like."

"I don't know.." Soi replied, sounding cold but her heart melted like puddy when she looked into her bright golden irises that shone bright even at night. Biting her lip, she hesitated, then responded. "Just one evening?"

Yoruichi nodded.

"And what if I don't like the date?"

Yoruichis eyes widened then her posture relaxed. "I don't know."

There they were, standing in the middle of a parking lot, one nearly trapped in the others embrace and it was dark, barely making out silhouettes. Yoruichi cocked her head to the side, waiting. The suspense was agony. She just prayed that it was the answer she had hoped for.

"Alright." Soi said softly. "Just one evening. Lunch."

Yoruichi smiled from ear to ear, her heart bursting with excitement. Barely containing herself, she drew Soi in a close embrace, though the hug was mostly one sided on Yoruichi's part. She could feel Soi's heart pounding against her ribcage.

"Sorry." Yoruichi apologized and held her slightly aways from her body, but still within close range. Her hair whipped around her face when a warm breeze blew in and she took the hair from her mouth.

Soi gave a small and weak smile. Her chest was killing her and her medication was at home.

"Can I take you home?" Yoruichi offered.

"I have my own car." Soi said and turned to leave.

"Yeah, sorry. Pushing it." She looked down and rubbed the back of her head not knowing where to begin.

"Goodnight." Soi said.

"Yeah, night." Yoruichi said back to her.

"Uhm.."

"Yeah?" Yoruichi asked, eyes hopeful for something, anything but she didn't know what.

"Can you let go of my arm?"

Yoruichi immediately let go as if she had been burned. "My bad."

"Its fine." Soi said rubbing her arm thinking Yoruichi grabbed her a bit too tight. Spinning on her heel, she left towards her car feeling slightly guilty about her last date with Rin. She had flirted that night, but she was unsure. Rin found her attractive and she just wanted someone to love her. Anyone and Rin was the most available. She was a manipulator. She manipulated Kukakku and she manipulated Rin. God knows what she was capable now. She really wanted a relationship again with Yoruichi, not like the first time they tried worked out so well anyway. She sighed and shook her head at her own thoughts and ignorances.

Yoruichi watched from behind as Soi walked away and felt a sense of loneliness. The night air was colder without her, and it never really occurs to her how much she missed the younger girls company until she isn't there anymore. But that was typical Yoruichi. _I always take things for granted.._she thought _I have so much money I just tend to think..its..replacable. But this..she..is not. No amount of money can buy this. Her trust. Her love._ Watching her about the climb in her car struck Yoruichi. It was almost as if she was watching Soi leave for good.

Nine years ago, they never had a proper goodbye to one another, but even still, her attempts to make up will never replace the damage that has been done, she just hopes to possibly ease it.

Walking at a brisk pace, Yoruichi moves up behind Soi, her heels clicking with every step. Grabbing her by the shoulder again, Yoruichi spins her. She decides _No, you won't leave without a proper goodbye._

"Yoruichi, what-!?"

Her mouth slammed against Soi's as she pinned her to the car. One wrist in her hand, the other hand pinned Soi against the frame of the vehicle.

Startled, Soi squirmed from under her grasp, but as time slowed she began to lose her will. She stopped struggling, stopped moving. She was in bliss, lost in the kiss that poured so much emotion. It was firm but soft and she could feel her lips moving against, but in time with Yoruichi's. Their frame so close they could feel the body heat radiating off one another. Though it was only brief, it felt so much longer as if time had slowed simply for the sake of them both.

"I..I love you." Yoruichi stammered, the kiss broken but her lips still moving against Soi's. "I love you." She whispered again giving a small kiss to her lips.

Soi was confused. Yoruichi was saying something, but it felt as if she were underwater. Finally, as her hearing began to adjust she heard Yoruichi say it just one more time, then ask:

"Do you..still love me?"

Soi was too stunned at the action before to speak, her neck felt to stiff to nod. She realized her actions seemed cold, but she was meerly in shock. Pulling away from her, Soi turned and Yoruichi, confused, reached out for the first thing she could grab. The duffel bag.

"Soi?" Pulling on it, she caused it drop to the groud. Unzipped, a medium sized, metallic orb rolled out.

In a panic, Soi quickly reached down for it.

"It's okay, I got it." Yoruichi told her and picked it up, "It was my-"

...and just like Soi, she felt as if she had been smacked in the back of the head..

Gasping for air, Yoruichi threw herself forward against the car for stability and Soi caught her.

_She looked up in the dark room, she was crying but she wasn't quite sure she knew why until another surge of weakness and pain stretched through out her body._

_"Are you sure this will work?" _

_Her head turned, her vision blurry from the tears but she could see him. Her father. He looked so much younger but he seemed irritated._

_"Of course." Came another reply._

_Anger pulsed through her followed by a sting through her abdomen and the eerie feeling of something crawling along her skin. She knew that voice. Curiosity peaked her and she turned her head. Her assumption was correct. It was Aizen._

_"This will not only cure her...but make her more powerful as well."_

_"Powerful?" Nematsai asked. "Cure??" his voice hopeful._

_"This drug is also a steroid. Unfortunately, this drug is does not CURE exactly but it does cause the TN-Angel virus to go dormant and inactive. Thus, I suppose it cures."_

_"Who made this for you?" Nematsai asked when Aizen prepped the needle against her small arm._

_"Tzutchi Urahara. My research and development specialist." he injected the vile of green liquid into her viens. _

_It ran cold through her system, as if she were being frozen by liquid nitorgen, but the burning flame of pain went away. It was working and she could feel it. She could feel it coursing through her tiny heart and contracting her muscles causing them to spazm slightly._

_"It's working?" Nematsai asked, his voice hopeful._

_"Yes." Aizen said. "Wonderful, isn't it?" he gave a laugh. "You know, Tzutchi has a boy about your daughters age. When her body adjusts to the anti-virus syrum, she can lead a normal life. She can become friends with his child. Isn't that quiant?"_

_Nematsai was silent, watching her._

_"I'm not saying they should get older and get married, They're not born from nobility and are wealthy. They do well for themselves but other than that.." Aizen slipped the needle away into the trash, the large monitor to the side of her flashed bright and she couldn't help but turn her head._

_"Look, she's moving. She seems to be without pain.." Nematsai explained to him. "You did it. It worked! she's not in pain.." he stroked her hair but Yoruichi was not interested in that. It was the large screen Aizen was tampering with._

_In large letters it said 'Password:', then he typed in TNAngel. A list came up with cured an uncured patients._

_"We can be rich off this Nematsai-san." Aizen told him smiling from ear to ear. "This can change the world!"_

_Her eyes drited downward as he began his rant on power and domination of the civillian mind, bringing their hopes to them. It was a smart plan, but knowing now, it must not have worked. The only question was why? Scanning downard through screens and wires, she noticed Aizens hand rested on something round built into the computer frame._

_**I recognize that...**_

_**Soi has it.**_


	9. This is who we are

**Sincerely, yours**

A/N: This is title is placed after a song and I thought it was semi-appropriate.

* * *

**This is who we are**

Everything was unusually silent except for the hum of a computer and the fan of a refrigerator- or so it seemed- in the distance. Yoruichi fidgeted where her body lay, slightly asleep, slightly awake but not quite there. She was very aware of her surroundings, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Where was she? From what she could tell when she moved, she was on something soft and spacious seeing as she didn't run into anything that restricted movement. Probably- more than likely- a bed.

She wasn't quite sure how she had gotten like this? Last she remembered she was in a parking lot, but there was something else. Something in her memory she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she remembered it. What it was, she didn't know at the moment but it held importance. Something she needed to tell Soi. That's what it was, she needed to tell Soi when or if she remembered.

Drawing into conciousness, her ears could finally make out sound, soft and muffled, it continued to grow louder within seconds.

"She seems okay." One commented.

"She's waking up. She's gotta be." Said another.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Not a clue. One minute she's good, next shes down."

Yoruichi let a low and soft moan slip from her lips and her eyes fluttered open. Unconsciously, she reached up and touched the back of her head. Last night it felt as through she had been hit, but from where she touched the spot wasn't tender or bruised or anything. "I don't get it.." Yoruichi muttered to herself.

"Don't get what?" Came a concerned male voice.

Startled back to reality, Yoruichi finally realized her surroundings. Standing to one side of the relatively small bed- compared to her own- was Doctor Unohana Retsu, who by the way was putting her equiptment away. Well, doctor now that she wasn't under the iron fist of the shihoin's since her fathers passing. To her left, Ukitake sat on the side next to her. Her personal assistant that tend to her more basic human needs compaired to her newer assistant Nemu that dealt strictly with working affairs. His face looked uncharacteristically more worn than usual and his suit jacket was off along with his tie. His usually white pressed dress shirt was untucked and rumpled. He raised a brow and Yoruichi cough hold of her 'deer in the headlights' look about her.

"Nothing." She said slowly as if trying to convince them and herself. "Where am I?"

"Soifon's apartment." Ukitake said exasperatedly.

"S-Soifons?" Yoruichi stuttered around her words and looked. Yes, this was definitely her place. Plain as empty space and truly and uniquely her at the same time. Seeming a bit creeper-esque, she couldn't help but pull the covers over her face pulling it off as being slightly cold. Taking in a long deep breath, she could smell a light fragrance of mild perfume, soap and washing detergent. It was a pleasant smell and she wondered if Soi let her close enough, would she smell something like this?

"Yes, Soifon's." Ukitake stood and erected his posture. Pushing his glasses up with a first and middle finger, he continued, "Her home was closer so we took you here." He nodded to Unohana, "We called her just to be on the safe side."

"You knew where Soi lived?" She asked the motherly woman standing beside her.

Unohana shook her head and Ukitake elaborated. "She got here by way of cellular directions which she followed very well seeing as she made it here in no time flat."

Unohana smiled at this slight praise of her directional skills. "I usually don't make house calls but..seeing as I've known you, Soi, and Ukitake for quit sometime.." her voice trailed off but she continued on a relatively close, but different topic. "I will bill you for my service."

"Of course." Yoruichi muttered. "Don't you have a place to be?" she asked.

"Not until later." Unohana said with a smile. "I'm off duty for now."

"Off duty?!" Yoruichi raised her voice. "Then why bill me!?"

"What's that?" Unohana asked as she picked up her things and left out the door. "I can't quite hear you. Anyway, I will be billing you!"

"Unohana!" Yoruichi growled, slightly angry but not fully "You heard me! Get back here!"

Upon hearing the door close, Yoruichi slid further under the covers and pouted angrily. The smell of Soi's comforter relaxed her some and she glanced at Ukitake. He raised a brow, still standing by the side of the bed.

"About Soi?" Yoruichi started and he looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Where is she?"

Ukitake tried to remember. "Last I remember, she was a bit startled and confused at last night, she also seemed a bit irritable that we put you in her bed and she opted to sleep on the couch after that."

"She didn't want to sleep with me?" Yoruichi asked and Ukitake stiffened a chuckle. She was completely unaware, at the moment, of the double meaning.

"No. She didn't." Ukitake said slipping a plain scrunchy that Soi had into his hair to hold it up in a ponytail.

"Well that sucks.."

"Makes me think not much was patched up." he took a seat back down on the bed and Yoruichi realized his shoes were off. It seemed odd that they were certainly making themselves at home in someone else's apartment.

"I tried!" Yoruichi sulked. "Anyway, you never answered me. Where is she?"

"I believe at work." he said and took off his glasses.

"Work?" Yoruichi asked in disbelief. "She trusted us to her home alone?"

"Well yes. " He said as if it should have been obvious. "She know's us and more importantly, shes an agent. If we were snooping, she'd know. Not that we would because I told her you wouldn't. And yes, peaking to find her pantie drawer is snooping." Yoruichi frowned. "Besides, it's not like she couldn't find us even if we did happen to do something."

Yoruichi nodded. "Yeah, I get it." Taking the covers from off her face she add suddenly, "Shouldn't I be at work too? I don't have a VP yet."

"Ive got it all settled" Ukitake said. "Urahara-san is standing in, apart from him trying to build a bar in such little time he's been here."

"Bar?" Yoruichi asked questioningly, "Wait, more importantly, he's running my company!?"

"We had no other substitutes because they're all out on their own. Kyoraku has a liquor store downtown, Nemu nor Nanao are qualified. Kenpachi is a bouncer so what good could he bring, both Yachiru and Hitsugaya-san are too young, Ikakku and Yumichika? Well..that's a definite no and Matsumoto...yeah.." Ukitake scratched his head. "Besides Kuukaku-san- who by the way openly disagreed, left Izuru, any one of the vizards or Kisuke. The formers mentioned, we couldn't track."

"You have no idea where they are? Arent they in the computer systems on the top floor?"

"They are...but..."

"But what?"

"Well...I didn't feel like going back just to track them down so I called in the easiest and most qualified and that left him." Ukitake said. "He isn't that bad."

"I know." Yoruichi said. "He just..he takes risks and I don't like that when dealing with my company. Especially stock prices."

"And you don't?" Ukitake asked skeptically. "Remember that eighty grand you put in stocks on a new invention for the hospitals. New surgery equipment if I'm correct. By a thin line, you actually made it without going bankrupt."

"True.." Yoruichi muttered. "But hey, look at it now. I say it was a pretty well off investment..despite what my father thought. Good thing he listened though, I made a shitload off of it." She smiled proudly.

"That you did.." he said smiling proudly as if Yoruichi were his very own daughter. After that, they fell into silence. It was soon interrupted by a low and faint rumble.

Ukitake turned his head. "Was that you?"

"Er..no." Yoruichi said frowing but did nothing once the sound wasn't heard again.

"I'll get you something to eat depending on what Soi has." he offered standing up and straightening his slacks.

"I'm not hungry." Yoruichi said sitting up against the headboard.

"Your stomach tells me differently." He commented walking out the room.

By all means she wondered why she even tried to lie. She couldn't figure out why her stomach growled when she didn't even feel hungry. Patting her stomach she decided to get up and follow.

Tossing the covers off of her, she straightened it to be respectful in signs of gratitude that Soi let her spend the night as she stood. Stretching, then looking down at her unusual sleeping attire, she wondered why when she was here, it seemed she was always in her previous work clothes. _Why is that...?_

Yoruichi found her way to the kitchen- not hard to find due to living space- by way of clanking pots and pans. "Find anything edible in there?" she asked standing in the entrance.

"Surprisingly, yes." Ukitake said taking things out the refrigerator. "I figured Soifon to be the instant meal kind of woman."

"Why's that?" Yoruichi asked and leaned against a wall being sure to stay out of his way.

"I don't know, she just strikes me that way." he said and cracked an egg. The sizzling sound bringing new life into the place. Yoruichi said nothing as she stood silently. It was a comfortable silence, just the two of them.

"Ukitake?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah?" He replied, never turning to look at her.

"Your awesome." Yoruichi smiled.

"Thanks." he said giving her a smirk. "You're pretty fricking awesome too."

* * *

The blaring sirens around her made it rather hard for her to concentrate, but she worked through it. It smelled terrible around here. The smell of fresh, torn, flesh filled every area around them along with the dull iron smell of blood.

By the time she and her crew arrived, local police were already on top of everything and by late afternoon, she knew that the news crew would be up their asses for every amount of detail they could possibly drain from them. She knew her boss would take heat from the press for not having figured it out yet along with the chief of police. Not only that, but he'd be up her ass about it too. But hell, they had blood samples from a supposedly dead killer mingled with one of the victim. If the killer was dead, how were they supposed to find him. The F.B.I though decided to leave that out in case of causing more panic within Tokyo. Last thing they needed was a panic of people thinking they're being attacked by a zombie of sorts. Soi sighed, why was her life so difficult. In the distance, as back up, stood Byakuya looking firm, suave and authoritive in his black business suit and red tie. He was talking with the chief of police and judging by the vein in the lower ranking officer of public safety's neck, it seemed Byakuya was telling him something that made him quite the irritable little pest. Soi smirked. She supposed that's why she and Byakuya got along so well. They were practically one in the same.

Omaeda was in the van talking to someone over the phone and Rin was talking to the examinaters who walked away to sterilize themselves from the body.

Taking her deepest breath through the mouth- in fear of smelling something foul, Soi lifted the bloody white tarp off the body and felt her lunch rise. Though she had seen cases close to this, it didn't get any easier seeing it. The man's body had been hacked to death and gutted and the skin of his face had been peeled. His lower jaw missing. Whoever was killing these people was a sick bastard, and though they had their slow days when it came to collecting data, today it left a lot of marks. This one was probably not planned out. In the distance, surrounded by yellow 'do not cross' tape, was a white car.

Her men, through official warrant to look around, were checking it out but any evidence that the police found, the F.B.I was willing to pay it off them. Anything to get them one step closer to figuring it out and besides, the F.B.I had better equipment. Soi in general had better equipment, whatever that thing she found was. Covering the body up again, Soi stood a bit weak legged from nausea.

"Captain Soifon!" Omaeda called from the van, his large and stubby ringed hand covinering the reciever. "Captain Takata want's a word with you."

Soi groaned. "Oh boy.." She muttered to no one in particular and began to walk towards the car. On her way, having done with the police officer, Byakuya stopped her.

"Everything okay?" He asked and looked towards the body.

"We'll find out." Soi sighed. "Captain Takata wants to talk to me."

"Hm." Was all he said and walked briskly to where he second in command stood getting info.

Soi stepped inside the large van and took the phone from her second in charge. Pressing it into her ear, she answered, "Hello?"

"Soifon, what the hell is this!" the man yelled through the phone and Soi had to pull it away from her ear.

"Sir?" Soi asked in confusion.

"The press is up my ass about this case! They're pressing me for information I DON'T HAVE!" He accused, "This is your case and you don't even have a lead yet!? By God, Shaolin!"

"I'm sorry sir, it's simply..this one is a bit more confusing. You know as well as I do that by now I would have-"

"I don't care." He said in an exasperated tone. "I just want- hold on." his voice sounded a bit farther away, in the distant could be heard everyone seeming to talk at once, no doubt trying to calm the press and news. "Shut them up! Tell them to get the hell away from my doors or I'm having right to arrest every last one of em!" he waited and a small but panicked voice replied. "I don't care you harried peasants, do it now!" grumbling and swearing under his breath, he returned his attention to Soifon. "As I was saying Shaolin, I don't care what you do, I just want a lead by the end of this week. The sooner you get one, the less I have to punish you for your infidelities."

"Sir I-"

The line went dead and Soi groaned and rolled her eyes.

"C-Captain?" Omaeda asked from his sitting next to her.

"I swear, twenty-five and all you fucking bastards are going to give me grey hairs. GREY HAIRS!"

Jumping from the interior of the car, Soi stalked over to Byakuya "Byakuya!"

He turned around, tie loose to give him a firm but more casual appeal. "What is it?" He asked, his tone strict but held that seductive feel to it that curled around your body like grey silk every time he spoke. She had admit inwardly, though she would never tell him out loud, he was attractive.

Soi sighed. "Captain is not happy.."

"What about?" He asked and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"It's been a week and we don't have any leads what so ever." Soi sighed. "He doesn't understand that this case is not that simple!"

"True." Byakuya said. "On another note, it seems like this guy happened to be just an innocent by-standard killed. We did a background check, nothing bad from this guy besides the fact he might come home at ten instead of eight like promised."

Soi shook her head. "This is getting ridiculous." she commented and realized, "The ambulance took away the corpse?"

Byakuya nodded.

"So, any luck in the car?"

"Yep. We collected hairs, fingerprints and skin cells. All that's left to see is who they belong to and what little the police found, we paid it off them and told them to keep quiet about these matters." He said and frowned, "Unfortunately we had to buy it off them from our own pockets. Greedy bastards."

"Like you don't have the money?" Soi questioned and Byakuya sent a scowl her way.

"That's not the point."

"True, but it does change things if you can put more money back in it." Soi said and walked past him. "Get your men, we're done here."

Byakuya nodded. "Abarai!"

The red haired lieutenant turned around from where he was tending his job towards his captain. "Yes sir?"

"Get everyone, we're rolling out." Byakuya said and headed for one of the parked vans. Soi followed in tow and got in the other with her lieutenant Omaeda followed by Rin, Uteshi and the rest of her crew that she picked off randomly simply because they were available. Out the window, she could see the last of section six climb into their van and start off first. Omaeda driving, they moved after them.

Looking out the back window she could see the police climbing back into perimeters trying to salvage what was left, if there was anything left. She doubted it though.

Sitting in the back of the van, the rest on either side and Omaeda up front, Soi leaned her elbow on the thin frame of the window sill of the car. Narrowing her eyes in thought, she rested her chin in her palm.

She had left the complex piece of machinery at home. When she left, Yoruichi was beyond passed out and Ukitake stayed by her side the entire night- in her room. Dammit all if she thought she was too nice for that one gesture, but she had been passed out. She couldn't help what her mind said to do when her heart told her she looked cute..despite the situation and Soi couldn't stop herself from smirking, but frowned again.

It's not like the orb was in plain sight, but what if they went snooping- Ukitake said they wouldn't but she couldn't possibly believe that- she would have a hard time explaining. Thinking back, she wondered what exactly happened that night. Everything was a blur of emotions from anger, to sadness, to joy, then confusion.

Last she remembered before the incident, Yoruichi had asked her on a date- this made Soi blush- they kissed but when Yoruichi asked if Soi still loved her she couldn't say it and tried to walk away. Yoruichi grabbed her bag and the orb rolled out. She instantly panicked but Yoruichi had picked it up, next thing she knew Yoruichi was out cold.

Could it be that Yoruichi experienced the same thing that happened to her the first time she touched it? Soi woke up right after, what was so different that Yoruichi didn't? Was it her mindset? Years of almost military like training might have made her mentally stronger, and the things she's seen...

But Yoruichi had been the same way. Yoruichi had to resort to killing people and the streets were hard, especially in certain areas, so maybe the stronger mindset theory really didn't make to much sense.

Soi huffed in annoyance.

She didn't know what brought her to go back to the site that one day, but she had. Ever since finding that damn contraption it's caused nothing but trouble.

"Is something bothering you Soi?"

Soi snapped her head. Rin was staring at her confused and some of the subordinates gave her a confused and startled stare that she had adressed their captain in a familiar manner. Soi narrowed her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" She asked to the rest of the crew and they turned their heads pretending to have seen nor heard anything. Soi looked back to Rin and mouthed, _"Do not address me informaly at work ever again."_

Rin's expression changed and her eyes widened before nodding. "Understood. Is there something bothering you Taichou?"

Soi shook her head. "Better, and no. Everything's fine, I'm simply thinking."

"You seem uneased."

"Yeah." Omaeda said from upfront, "Even I can tell somethin' 'er other is wrong."

Soi shot a glare his way and looked at the rest of the crew forcing themselves to ignore the situation. Turning slowly, she looked back at Rin, her eyes soft but sympathetic. "I'm afraid you're going to have to put up with me for a while. I don't deal with stress well."

"It's fine." Rin said politely giving Soi a thin smile, the sharp canines of her teeth showing. "As long as I get to stay with my Taichou, I can deal with it."

Soi looked at her with an amused and slightly confused expression, her brow raised.

"Uhm.." Rin started. "What I meant is, you're an inspiration to me..that's why I joined. I..when you first started as a subordinate, I remember you saving me. I..sort of followed you as my hero after that."

Soi's brows furrowed. "I..don't remember that."

Rin looked away. "It's fine, I shouldn't expect you to. You're busy so you forget things now and again."

Soi opened her mouth to speak, closed it, opened it again then decided to finally keep her mouth shut. _I don't remember her at all..._

Rin noticed the confused and intense stare Soi sent her way and gave sort of a lopsided smirk. "It was back when I was nineteen. Since your twenty five- impressive feat becoming captain so early in your life-" Soi smiled. "And right now I'm twenty three..I'd say about the time, you were twenty two. Yeah."

Soi folded her arms across her chest, listening. The rest of the crew leaned forward, intent to listen.

"I was out on the town one night..the wrong side of town. Somewhere near the red light district, I know. I don't know why I was there actually. I was pretty damn high from what I remember." The crew gave a smile. "I went to a club down there. It seemed like an okay place. There was no hookers outside the doors, no one fighting inside or out, so I went in."

Soi nodded to continue. _A club in the red light district..It sort of sounds familiar_.

Rin leaned her head back smiling. "I was having a blast. Drinking, dancing but I was already high so I didn't do any drugs." She looked over at Soi. "Some time during the middle of the night or early morning, the doors went down and the F.B.I was _everywhere_. Some ducked for covers, others ran. I remember no one getting arrested at that moment for simply being in the club because we thought it was just that, a club. Next thing I know, music is down, screaming is everywhere. Body's were crawling over each other just to make off with findings of drugs or just to get away leaving everything or anything behind if it held them back or got them in trouble. Not too long after that, a back door opened and a bunch of dudes came from the top floor. You all open fired but the blood was mostly one one side of the battlefield. I was so done that night I couldn't even move from where I was at during the battle. What I do remember though mostly, was when I opened my eyes, you were carrying me out. Your helmet off and a standard black F.B.I uniform on. You were yelling and running out to the door. I look back and I could hear the gunshots. It scared me, but I was so out of it, you know?"

Soi nodded. "Now I remember..my first real mission."

"Yeah.." Rin said blushing. "You saved me. If it weren't for you, I probably would have been killed in the cross fire." she sat up straight and clasped her hands in front of her on her lap. "When I sobered up I remember you coming to check and see if I was okay. I begged you not to tell my parents." Rin chuckled. "But when you let me go with a pat on the head and told me never to come back here again, I didn't. Since then you've been my hero and my goal was to join F.B.I too." Rin let out a deep breath and smiled Soi's way. She could see the rest of the crew smiling too.

"But..I think..the girl I saved...her hair.." Soi started.

"I dyed it this color." Rin said laughing lightly. "I was originally blond."

Soi nodded. "Hm..I see. Now it makes sense."

Rin smiled widely. "So you see, I've admired you for a while..captain."

Soi opened her mouth to speak when the engine to the van cut off. Instantly forgetting what she had to say, Soi jumped out the car after her subordinates, the ones on Rin's side last and entered the building. There was much left to do today, they could discuss this later.

* * *

Ukitake checked his watch. Seven thirty. He sighed. "I'm sorry Yoruichi-san, I'm going home. If you're coming, come. If not, stay and find your own way back."

"You're just going to ditch me?" Yoruichi complained. "If you're going to be so rude and leave me, why do I pay you?"

"Because not only am I your assistant but I also manage your banking account, stocks and bills?" Ukitake smiled. "I think that might be why."

"Don't be a smartass." Yoruichi deadpanned.

Ukitake smirked and threw his jacket over his shoulder. Keys jingling in his hand, he forcefully slid into his shoes. "So are you coming?"

"Uhm.." Yoruichi thought and moved nervously. "I..think I'll wait here for Soi."

"Are you sure?" He asked raising a brow and Yoruichi nodded. "Well, I can't make you come. Enjoy yourself until she arrives. I'll see you at work tomorrow." he waved and moved to the front opening the thick door.

"See you at work." Yoruichi said smiling and the door to Soi's apartment closed with a clean and heavy thump. Once he was gone, Yoruichi smiled and went back to Soi's room.

She didn't have the chance to do this while he was here, so she flopped down on the bed and buried her face into the pillows. One of them strong with the incense of Soi. Yoruichi breathed deeply and smiled letting out a shaky sigh. It was a light, innocent and pleasant scent. Closing her eyes, she could imagine what it would be like to touch that skin again. Smooth, creamy in color and texture. Imagining having to run her fingers through her, now short, hair. Thick and silky, still smelling like Sakura trees as she last remembered. Her thin but strong frame against her own, the feeling, the warmth. And she found, she wouldn't even mind not having intercourse of any kind. Just as long as she knew that she was there. Just her presence was enough to make her happy. After loosing everyone else, Soi was her last hope of holding her together.

"I'll just wait for you to come home.." Yoruichi muttered to herself into the matress. "I don't mind."

* * *

Soi finished the last of her report and stuck it in a Manila folder neatly and placed it on the side of her desk ready to turn in the next morning. She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Eight twenty-three." Soi muttered to herself. "Looks like I worked overtime."

Shrugging her jacket on, she straightened it and left the office, turning off the lights as she went.

The building was silent when she descended the stairs down to the main floor, everyone seemed to be gone. Smiling, she liked the silence. The stairs made hollow thumps under her sneakers and the sliding of her hand along metal of the railing was comforting. Coming to the first floor, Soi walked down the vast extension of indoor training grounds then back towards the main hall. She looked to her left and saw where section eight did their work, and past that, section seven. She could see the front door in the distance, just past section four but stopped in her tracks.

She waited and nothing came. She could've sworn she heard something then her ears perked.

A small grunt came from way back in the building. Was someone training? Who could still be here besides the captains?

Soi traced her steps back, turning into different sections to see where it was from. The person must have been training really hard for her to have heard them way up front.

After turning down different doorways and noting that the sound was farther away, she finally found her way back to her district.

Walking the training grounds, it led way into the back, just behind a thin door. Stopping in front, Soi silently opened it as to not disturb the person in training.

"Ugh!" the grunt was feminine, followed by the thud of hitting something thick, probably a training dummy.

Soi peaked inside and smiled. There was Rin, black tank and sweatpants. Dripping sweat she continued to throw blows at a punching bag, hitting tape wrapped around her fists.

"Am I intruding?" Soi asked leaning against the frame with a smirk in place and Rin never ceased her workout.

"No." She panted and threw another heavy fist grunting. The muscles in her arms contracted and flexed.

Soi stood in the doorway watching her throw punches. Bringing them back and close to her chest, her weight shifted and she brought her foot up for a high kick. It hit the bag knocking it back as she did so, placed her foot back down and came back at it with a quick backhand.

"Your technique is incorrect." Soi said simply and Rin stopped.

"What?" She panted, sweat dripping down her chin.

"It's incorrect." Soi said and shrugged out of her jacket and placed it to the side. "Here, let me show you."

Rin stiffly moved out the way and watched as Soi prepared herself. Soi looked back at her. "When you go in for a kick, don't tuck your arms in so tight. Loosen them and leave one slightly angled towards you and outwards ready to block or throw an attack." Rin nodded and Soi looked back at the bag. "Turn your foot outward at shoulder length apart, center your weight to your middle." She looked back at Rin. "That way your kick can be faster and you won't loose your balance." she looked back at the bag. "Bend the foot your standing on slightly, don't lock the joints. Lift foot and..kick!" Soi grunted the word as her foot landed a solid blow rattling the chain and put her foot down, the bag still rocking. "Like that."

Soi stepped out the way and watched as Rin prepared herself.

"Loosen arms.." Soi watched her figure as did Rin herself. "Angle one to attack and defend. Center weight, angle foot outward, bend knee and.." She lifted her foot at a high kick hitting directly at the high center.

Soi smiled. "Very good. I always knew there was something about you I enjoyed. You learn quick."

"Thank you." Rin smiled and bowed.

"Actually..I was thinking about making you my second in command." Soi said proudly with a smirk. "You show much potential.."

"Captain, you flatter me." Rin said taking a towel to dry her forehead. She moved closer to Soi to remove the heavy gap between them.

Soi smirked but felt a little unease when Rin moved closer. "I flatter you because it's true. You are special."

"Thank you captain." She breathed.

"It's Soi." She said smiling.

Rin smirked and placed a hand over her hip. "So its Soi now?"

Soifon rolled her eyes. "I can't have you addressing me with familiarity in front of the rest. They'll begin to take me lightly. They don't see me like you do."

"Like a wonderful woman..?" Rin said moving closer and Soi cleared her throat.

"Uhm..yes, I suppose, and like a strong leader. They'll take advantage. Mostly because I am a woman."

"That doesn't mean a thing.." Rin said, eyes finding Soi's.

Soi felt her breath grow thick. Her eyes were such a brilliant shade of green that she found it hard to breath. "Uh.." Soi started. "So..on any half...do you need a partner?"

"Yes." Rin said. "I do." She moved closer to Soi, their legs brushing.

"I mean..a training partner." Soi said forcing her voice hard.

Rin sighed. "Please Soi?"

"Please what?" Soi asked though she had a feeling she knew.

"What's the harm? No one's here.." she moved forward again and Soi held her back.

"Rin, I can't.." Soi pleaded. She would feel to guilty, especially after having seen Yoruichi and had scheduled a date with her on her day off.

"Why?" Rin asked sad. "You know how much I like you! You even..before...you..you were leading me on weren't you?" Rin asked hopelessly. "Oh, who was I kidding? Your my captain.."

Soi felt her heart swarm with guilt for both her and Yoruichi. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it?" Rin asked. "Do you like me or don't you?" she came closer and by this time Soi was backed against the wall.

"I..." Soi eyed her up and down and she had to admit, she was sexy. It was a teasing sexy, one you don't find often much like Soi's apparent sex appeal.

Rin pressed their bodies close enough to be tempting but not too close as to just give away directly what she wanted. "When was the last time anyone made you feel sexy..or loved?" she ran a finger down Soi's side.

Soi thought back to Kukakku, the first night after she had seen Yoruichi in town. But she said nothing.

"Soi...just once." Rin spoke putting her lips near Soi's neck and she felt the older of the two shiver. "I can tell you want it too."

_I want this? _Soi thought looking down at her. Rin pressed her lips to Soi's gently at first, pressing harder, begging for Soi to kiss back. Eventually she complied, her lips moving smoothly against Rin's smaller ones.

Rin brought her hand up and ran it through Soi's hair. Slowly, Soi placed her hands on her hips, soon finding herself pulling her forward. Rin leaned into her moaning as they slipped their tongues in between kisses.

Soi was the first to break the kiss. Fueled by lust and uncomprehended hunger, she dipped her head moving Rins to the side, placing hungry and wet kisses along her jawline and neck, dipping lower onto her collarbone and back up again.

The light, sweet scent of mild perfume mixed with the musky scent after her workout and Soi found that extremely attractive. This only fueled her libido making it stronger. Rin threw her head back, smiling, a low moan slipped through her lips. Rin dug her hands under Soi's shirt, untucking it and running her fingers along the base of her spine. Finding it, she took her nails and pressed into her lightly. She ran her fingers downward making red marks along Soi's back and Soi let out a low and erotic groan.

Switching positions, Soi threw Rin against the wall and pressed her lips back to hers hard. All thoughts forgotten, she couldn't remember a feeling like this. A feeling of lust and almost primal instinct.

The kiss had gone sloppy but they didn't care. Soi pulled away, lids heavy and pressed her forehead to Rin's who was trying to catch her breath.

"Finish this at your place?" Rin asked and Soi shook her head.

"No. Yours. I wanna do this in your bed.."

Rin smirked. "Captain..you're naughty." she whispered and dragged Soi out by the collar of her shirt and out the door, her jacket left forgotten on the floor. At that moment, Soi remembered something. What if Yoruichi was still at her place? she shook her head smiling and looked at Rin who was leading her out the front door and to her car, Soi's would still be there in the morning. She was sure Yoruichi was long gone by now.

_What's the harm? _Soi thought. _It's not like we're together. One night of fun won't kill anyone.._

* * *

A/N: By golly this chapter was long. Anyway R&R por favor.


	10. Blemishes of the soul

**Sincerly, yours**

A/N: This story is finally getting under way. Let the games begin, no?

Oi, this'un is for a good fan, AllJAck3dUp-11. I think this one will please. Can you feel the love? Can you?

* * *

**Blemishes of the soul**

Slow and gentle breathing along her neck woke her. Soi opened her eyes slowly and yawned. Looking around the room, she instantly realized it wasn't hers. Warm fingers played along her ribs, unconsciously twitching. A warm and slender frame pressed up against the side of her and Soi chose to ignore it. Looking out the window sheilded by heavy curtains, she could see it was still dark outside, probably early morning. The darkness was beginning to fade signaling the suns arrival and Soi looked for an alarm clock, finding one in the distant with dim, green numbers. A quarter till six.

Arching her back to stretch, the body next to her squirmed then nuzzled back into her shoulder, arms retracting from the grip around her waist to curl in between them. Soi looked over slowly.

Rin was breathing gently, her lips a little too close to Soi's neck. Shoulders bare, Soi remembered last nights events and how they're both currently naked underneath the thick comforter of Rin's bed. A smile curled the corner of her mouth upward and her brows furrowed. _So much for not dating in the work place. Fuck.._

But as much as she wanted to say this was a drunken coincidence, that this wasn't supposed to happen, she was very aware what went down that night. She was more than aware that she consented to it entirely. And she was more than aware that it felt _very good__._

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Soi tried to remove her arm from the pressure of the others weight. She instantly held in her breath when Rin's breathing quickened and her body stirred. When the weight lifted from her shoulder, Soi pulled her arm back against herself and waited.

"Mm..Soi?" Rin mumbled incoherantly. She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand but they never opened.

"Yeah?" Soi croaked, voice rough from sleep.

"Nothing.." Rin said, a smile playing on her features. "Morning...it's morning right?"

"Yeah." Soi said and realized 'yeah' was the only thing she's said so far.

"Mmkay.." Rin nuzzled back into the pillow, her auburn dyed hair pooling around her shoulders when she rolled over to sleep on her stomach. Curling her forearms under her face, she turned the direction of her head so she was facing directly at Soi.

Soi smiled gently at how innocent and cute she looked and instinctivly brushed a strand of hair out of the younger girls face. Half in sleep, Rin smiled.

"Morning to you too." Soi whispered and sat up. Flinging the covers off of her, she got out the bed searching through the dark for her clothes. She couldn't stay, it'd be more awkward than it was now.

Finding her underwear, Soi pulled it on, then a bra, but tossed it away when she figured it wasn't hers. The cup size was too large- she figured it was Rin's- and she began searching for her own.

"You're leaving." Rin said softly, her voice as well was rough from sleep. It wasn't a question.

"Uh..yeah. I have to get back home. Clean clothes." Soi said softly. That wasn't the reason, but it was good enough to be convinceable.

"Hm." Rin said and turned her face away, Soi felt something in the bottom of her stomach turn at her action. Slowly, she shimmied into her jeans, all the while keeping an eye on Rin.

_Dammit, don't make me feel bad about this.._Soi thought grabbing her shirt. Feeling it, she tried to get it from being inside out.

Soi walked over to Rin's side of the bed to look her in the eye, putting on her shirt as she made her way around. She ran a hand through her dishevled mess called hair and sighed silently as she stood at the edge of the bed looking at her. Rin was curled under the blanket staring out the window. Her expression was still tired looking and emotionless but her eyes portrayed hurt or lonliness, Soi wasn't sure.

Soi moved over to the side of the bed next to her face and crouched down. The sun was slowly creeping its way up and there was more light outside than before. Rin never moved her head but her eyes turned to look at Soi crouched down next to her, the sun reflecting off of them giving it a jade color with specks of brown.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll see you at work okay? I had a good time last night.." Soi said unconcously then bit her tongue. _I had a good time last night? How lame could I possibly get?.._ She shook her head. "Ah..what I mean is.."

Rin giggled lightly.

"Captain Fon?" Rin said, a small smile brightening her features. Soi looked up. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're so adorkable?"

Soi blushed. "A-adorkable?"

Rin giggled. "Go. I'll see you at work later."

"Rin..I.." Soi looked away, brows furrowing. Why did she open her mouth? What was she possibly going to say? "Yeah, I'll see you later." Leaning over, Soi placed a small kiss on the corner of Rin's lips and stood.

"I love you.." Rin whispered.

Soi looked down at her. Taking her hand, she ran it through Rin's hair and placed another gentle kiss to her temple before leaving. Forcing her feet into her shoes, she left Rin alone to wait for the time where she would have to come into work.

_Shit..she loves me.._Soi thought walking the streets at early morning. _What in hell have I gotten myself into now?_

* * *

Yoruichi woke up, the morning sun shining brightly on her face and she wondered why in hell were Soi's windows so open. Turning her face she wiped the small amount of drool from her mouth that had collected during sleep. Grumbling from her unpleasant awakening, she turned her head and settled into the soft comforter of Soi's mattress. Speaking of, where was she?

Yoruichi lifted her head and looked around the room. There were no noises besides the previous ones she had heard before and the chirping of birds awakening in the morning. Nothing seemed to be shifted or moved.

_She didn't come home? _Yoruichi began to panic. _Where is she?_

Sitting up, she felt her pants vibrate and her hands fumbled for her phone. She picked it up and prayed it wasn't her assistant.

"Hello?" Yoruichi's voice rasped into the phone.

_"Yoru-chan!" a cheerful male voice greeted through the phone._

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi rubbed her face and squinted her eyes, sheilding them from the light.

_"Hey, where were you yesterday?" He asked "You left me doing your job you know. You can't possibly be slacking off already."_

"Shove it." Yoruichi told him and lifted her head up. "I'll be coming into work today, late."

_"You can't." Kisuke said, his tone giving away his smile. "You have a charity event to host, remember my dear?"_

"Fuck.." Yoruichi breathed into the reciever.

_"Language." Kisuke said 'tsk-ing' her._

"Yes it was." Yoruichi sassed smiling. "I'll be there around twelve. Good?"

_"Alriiight.." He sang._

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked finally getting into a sitting position.

_"Hm?" He asked_.

"Why..are you even up at.." Yoruichi checked the clock. "Six fifteen..?"

_Kisuke laughed. "Oh, dear Yoru-chan, I'm always up at this time!"_

"That's inhuman.." Yoruichi muttered.

_"Of course, for someone who's idea of morning is two in the afternoon. Well, T-T-F-N, ta ta for now!" Kisuke hung up the phone._

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked then pulled the device away from her ear. Call ended flashed on the screen before her wallpaper appeared again. "Dang it." Running her hands through her hair, she pushed her bangs back then let them fall freely around her face.

She jumped when the click of a lock sounded loudly through the quiet apartment. The door opened with a small squeak then closed with a heavy thump.

Soi pressed her hand on the wall for balance as she took off her shoes. Next stop, the shower. She looked around and yawned. Damn, was she tired. Last night still left her a little fatigued. Scratching her head, she rounded the corner to her room, all the while analyzing if everything was in place.

_Clothes are still in the closet, Yoruichi on my bed, things still on my dresser, well, everything looks okay. _She thought opening the door to her bathroom then paused.

_What in hell...?_

Soi back pedaled from the bathroom and back into her bedroom. Mouth agape, she stared at her bed where Yoruichi was currently seated.

"Yoruichi?" Soifon asked confused, she looked around then back to her. "What..what are you doing here?"

Yoruichi, a little caught off guard by having been startled by Soi's sudden appearance simply straightened her shirt and tried to turn away realizing her hair was in a mess but stopped when she saw Soi's was the same way.

"I was waiting for you." Yoruichi explained and tried to straighten Soi's bed. Soi held up a hand telling her not to bother.

"Waiting for me?" Soi raised a questioning eyebrow. "What for?"

"To thank you for letting me sleep here." Yoruichi said erecting her posture. "It's the least I can do."

"Don't mention it." Soi muttered. "You stayed here all night I assume."

"Uh..." Yoruichi rubbed her forearm. The pink of her tongue escaped her lips and licked the dryness from them.

"Doesn't matter.." Soi said turning back to the bathroom. "Is Ukitake-san coming to pick you up?"

"I don't know." Yoruichi said and turned to look out Soi's window. The scenery wasn't awesome, in fact, it was mostly a view of the rest of her apartment complex. "Hey.."

"Hm?" Soi answered grabbing a clean towel and started the shower.

Yoruichi's brows knotted together in annoyance at the fact that she would have to yell over the sound of the water. "Where were you last night?"

Soi's body tensed, and she was glad Yoruichi couldn't see.

"A place. You don't need to know details, it's not like we live together..or even a couple." Soi pointed out adding the last part simply because she was stressed and tired and that made her into a bit of a douche bag.

"I know." Yoruichi muttered and sat back down on the bed. "I was just asking.."

The door closed signaling to Yoruichi that Soi wasn't going to listen anymore. Sighing in defeat, she sat back down on the bed hunched over. Looking towards the bathroom door, she turned away and tried not to imagine what Soi would look like naked, to see the water streaming down her torso and to her innermost sanctum of pleasure. Yoruichi licked her lips again as her eyes steadily guided back towards the door, the dull thud of water hitting the walls of the bath.

Yoruichi's ears were slowly lulled by a slow harmony of Soi singing in the shower. Yoruichi smirked. She didn't think that Soi would be one to sing in the shower but then again, there were a lot of things you didn't think Soi would do.

Hearing her like this gave her almost an innocent appeal, and it reminded Yoruichi of what she was like back in high school. Young, smart, innocent, determined. Slowly, Yoruichi sat up and moved to the door, almost unconsciously because she knew where she was headed but the action was uncontrolled.

No less than a few seconds later, Yoruichi found herself infront of the white wooden door. Reaching out, the tips of her fingers pressed against it and she leaned forward, eager to hear the harmonic tune of her voice. She pressed her ear to the door and closed her eyes taking a steady breath.

She could feel her heart beat in time with the song and slowly, as her fingers grazed down the smooth and yet rough texture of the door, she wished it was Soi's skin and her hand gripped the knob gently, eager.

Hearing the water cut off, she opened her eyes and retracted her hand away as if she could have suddenly contracted an STD from it. Stepping back, she moved away from the door, her footsteps almost in time with the wet padding of Soi's from the other side.

Soi twisted the door knob, her hair still wet from the shower from not bothering to dry it. Opening the door she walked out. It was a little warmer than what she was used to, seeing as her window wasn't open at the moment, but there was a draft from her open bedroom door. Looking around the bedroom, she realized Yoruichi wasn't there anymore and peaked around the corner to see her sitting on her couch, hunched over and looking out onto the patio. She was tense and rigid, her eyes glued outside.

Somehow, this made her smile.

Yoruichi turned her head at that moment, and the two made eye contact. Yoruichi gave a small strained smile, so similar to the time after her fathers death and Soi's expression turned to shock and embarrassment from having been caught. Yoruichi smiled and eyed her up in down. Soi tightened her towel.

"You're blushing." She commented slowly, as if the words had to be dragged out of her mouth.

"Uhm." Soi said, brows suddenly furrowing. "I was just..wondering where you were."

"Right." she said, pushing a long bang out of her eyes. Smile fading, she turned her head back to look out the window, her eyes glancing over to look at Soi who still stood near the entry way.

Soifon opened her mouth to say something, then closed it deciding she better get back into her room before she say something stupid, she already screwed up once. She closed the door behind her, dropping her towel almost immediately.

Moving toward her drawer, she rummaged through what was left and made a mental note to wash clothes. She really needed to wash clothes. Turning her head, her eyes locked with her own as she stared into her full body mirror.

_"Does this mean you're mine?"_

Soi's eyes narrowed at her own reflection, suddenly disgusted.

_"That only __**I**__ am allowed to touch you like this."_

Soi felt her heart clench and she leaned over her dresser trying to regain composure. Slipping her undergarments on, she looked back into the mirror, avoiding her own gaze completely. Turning away, she closed her eyes and in the barest of whispers, said, "Yes.."

_"No matter what?"_

Biting her bottom lip, a bit too hard, she crouched down before her reflection and stared at herself. Her expression was completely worn and tired. She ran a hand through her short hair and sighed. "No matter what.."

Closing her eyes she could see her smile and she snapped them back open. She refused to do this before work. It would only mess with her head. She wasn't, but she couldn't control the thoughts her subconscious was pushing forward. Memories best left repressed were coming into the light again. Things that were too painful to remember.

"You really do enjoy torturing my heart don't you?" Soi whispered, turning slowly to finished getting dressed.

If she didn't hurry, she would be late.

Yoruichi lifted her head at the sound of the door to the bedroom opening. Soi walked out, black collar shirt with black dress pants.

"Don't you look nice?" Yoruichi commented when Soi shut the door behind her.

"Thanks." Soi said softly. "But I have to compare with you? Even having slept in my home or slept at all, somehow your outfit seems much nicer than mine."

"Not true." she said "Its only because I have money."

"Gee thanks for making me feel poor." Soi said in monotone as she walked into the living room, her posture stiff as she robotically cocked a hip to the side and placed a hand on it.

"Well..compaired to me.." Yoruichi started, speaking with her hands.

"Yeah yeah. Rich and beautiful. Someone might assassinate you for being perfect." Soi muttered the last part.

"Perfect? Me? You couldn't have picked a worse example." Yoruichi laughed lightly. Soi was actually making conversation with her, and it almost felt like her soul was lifting right out of her, high and mighty like being lifted by angel wings. It was a beautiful thing.

Soi closed her eyes for a moment and laughed too. It was true. As "Perfect" as one seems on the outside, the inside always has a few glitches. Opening her eyes, Yoruichi looked back at her, a smile gracing her features from ear to ear and Soi frowned.

Her eyes. They looked so lifeless and dull. The brilliant gold hue that lit them up even in the darkest of nights, was dimmed to a golden brown, brown being most of it.

_"That only __**I**__ am allowed to touch you like this."_

Soifon's heart skipped a beat and she grabbed at her chest.

Yoruichi snapped up, worried. Leaning forward, ready to run right straight to her. The worry and protectiveness flash across her features for a moment and Soi felt her heart skip again.

_"Does this mean you're mine?"_

_"Yours?" Soi asked looking at her girlfriend confused._

_"Yeah," Yoruichi looked at her with near watery eyes, "That only __**I **__am allowed to touch you like this."_

Soi tore her gaze away from her, pain and confusion etched over her usually blank features. Yoruichi got to her feet and started towards her, worry in her voice.

"Soi? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Soi stuttered then dashed off into the kitchen. "I just need my meds."

Yoruichi stood, a foot from where Soi last was and looked into the kitchen.

Soi popped the top off her medicine container. Putting two pills into her hand she swallowed them dry and leaned over the counter in her 'count to ten' pose.

"Soi..?" Yoruichi stepped forward. "Bee?"

Soi's eyes sprung open at the sound of her nickname, and she felt so utterly disgusted with her own self, she forced herself not to cry. If she thought that Yoruichi was torturing her, how would she feel if Soi told her the truth?

Soi opened her mouth to speak, but felt the on coming of tears. Looking at the clock, it was now six forty. She'd be late.

Soi closed her eyes then felt her body relax and buckle. _God this medicine works fast.._she felt her grip slipping and for a moment and she braced herself for the feeling of the hard floor ramming against her knee, shaking her until she fell completely but she never did.

Warm hands grabbed her shoulder and held her by the elbow helping her to stand. The strong warmth of body heat warmed her back through her clothes and she leaned back into it almost immediately.

"Soi? Are you okay? Should I call Unohana?" Yoruichi held her voice even, though the amount of concern was obvious.

"No, I'm fine." Soi said finally after ignoring her for so long. Yoruichi was so close, she had no idea how close, but close enough for her to feel the others breath on the back of her neck and ear.

"You sure?" Yoruichi questioned. "Do you need to lay down?"

"I'm fine." Soi said again and pressed into Yoruichi more, she could feel her heartbeat.

"Soi?"

"Mm?" She questioned. She was so relaxed at this moment, she really didn't care what went on. Turning her head back, she nuzzled into Yoruichi's exposed collar bone, the smoothness of her skin running along her cheek. She was so fricking warm.

Yoruichi was confused, she didn't know whether or not to hold her, embrace her, or step away and lay her down. Her hands stayed where they were, unsure.

Soi felt her memories flood back at her, her body shaking with dry sobs. "I'm so happy you're back."

Yoruichis eyes widened for a minute. She wasn't sure if this was Soi talking or the medicine.

"I know what youre thinking.." Soi said softly. "It isn't the medicine. Its just a relaxer."

Yoruichi eased at this. A relaxer usually isn't that potent, but then again, she took two.

"Why?" Soi asked, her back still turned to her.

"Why what?" Yoruichi asked back.

"Why don't you hold me? I know you've wanted to."

Yoruichi's breath caught. _Is she serious?_ "Hold you?"

"Are you afraid?" Soi asked turning around, so fast she almost fell back and Yoruichi had to catch her again before she rammed into the counter.

"I'm not afraid." Yoruichi said, her eyes narrowing considerably, though she wasn't angry. "I'm just not sure."

Soi fell back against the counter, her body hunched. Damn this medicine, she had no control over her emotions. Her wall was falling. It was falling, dammit!

Yoruichi took a step closer and Soi grabbed her by the front of her shirt, pulling her towards herself lightly, never forcefully. Yoruichi took steps forward until they were a few measly inches from one another.

"Remember?" Soi asked suddenly.

"Remember what?" Yoruichi asked _what is with the half asked questions?_

"Remember..when you asked..when you asked if you were the only one who could touch me like..."

Yoruichi put a hand on Soi's shoulder, another to the back of her head and stepped closer, removing most visible space between them. "....yeah."

"You are." Soi said sobbing but tears never forming at her eyes. "Only you."

Yoruichi's brows furrowed darkening her eyes. "But Kuka-"

"Not her." Soi cut her off. "I don't want her."

"You don't seem like you want me either most times." Yoruichi said evenly, though the sight of her breaking down again tore her to peices.

Soi turned her head and looked up at Yoruichi, her eyes were red but lacked the tear stains they both knew should be there. Yoruichi extended her hand, her thumb brushing against the skin of Soi's cheek, it lingered there and Soi closed her eyes for a minute. The desperation for understanding and love in her eyes was strong. Heart shattering even.

Yoruichi released the breath she forgot she was holding, it shook her body as she exhaled, weakening her. Soi never answered her, but Yoruichi was tired of trying to look at answers through questions, despite the fact that she wanted to know. She needed it through action and it looked as if Soi wanted action as well.

Even through all the changes one thing still remained.

They were made for each other.

Yoruichi cupped Soi's cheek in her palm, the younger of the two nuzzled into it, opening her eyes slowly. Hesitantly, Yoruichi moved in, her actions achingly slow. The first touch was the brush of her hair against Soi's. She was waiting for any kind of resistance and found none. If Soi wouldn't complain, neither would she.

Her lips brushed against hers, slow, taking in the scent of her. It was different than what she assumed. She smelled like soap and vanilla and jasmine perfume. Last time she kissed her, she couldn't take the time to take in all of her. Last time, it was just a kiss. The reason it felt like bliss is because it had been so long.

Now? Nothing could possibly compare thus far.

Yoruichi watched as Soi's eyes fluttered close and hers did too. Only left to guide them was instinct and it felt so natural.

Without another word, Yoruichi pressed their lips together kissing her slowly. The kiss was relaxed but tender. Everything about the way it felt screamed 'I love you' from the crown to the tip of her toes. Soi felt this too, her heart hammered against her rib cage.

She felt if she got even happier, her heart my explode lining her ribcage with chambers and valves. Never had an image been so wonderful.

Soi felt her hands slide up the front of Yoruichi's shirt, the smooth texture of it similar to silk under her fingers. Her hands grazed up her breasts, and past, as she hooked them around her neck, playing with the small hairs at the nape.

Yoruichi never broke the kiss, exhaling lightly through the nose. Her other hand grabbed Soi's hip and pushed her forward to remove what little space between their bodies that was left.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Soi knew she had to go to work. Yes, she would definitely be late.

_I won't tell you about Rin.._Soi thought when the kiss broke only to have them kissing a second later. _You don't need to._

_This time I'm being selfish..but I just cant bare you leaving me again..._


	11. Good morning, bad evening

**Sincerly, yours**

A/N: Whoa, talk about an extra long chapter. Boy did I ever decide to drag this one out. Anyway, enjoy this lil do-dad I did.

* * *

**Good morning, bad evening**

Yoruichi had never felt this enthusiastic before, it was Soi's day off, as well as hers and as promised and agreed, she would take her out for lunch. She wanted to look nice, she wanted to impress her though Soi said she didn't have to.

Things weren't exactly back to normal, but this was Yoruichi's first official relationship and Soi's second. Yoruichi never really liked people enough to claim them back in high school or middle school, though they always seemed to have tried to claim her. She had flings, people she hooked up with, but never a girlfriend or boyfriend. Even Kukakku couldn't tame the beast but then again, Yoruichi couldn't domesticate her either.

As Yoruichi looked at her black and white button up shirt in the mirror she analyzed her outfit. Collar shirt and jeans was casual but nice enough to say 'hey, I took the effort' and that's exactly what she was going for. She wondered what Soi was going to wear as she slipped into her converse, taking one look back she undid one of the buttons- she looked like a geek.

As of late- well, four days to be exact but who's counting- Soi didn't have time for her. Every time Yoruichi tried to call- yes, she finally got a number- she would say she was almost at a lead and tell her she would talk to her later. She would but then be called in for work again and have to go. But now, finally, they would have time to tend to each other. She just hoped Soi was as excited as she was.

Though she wondered, _Did Soi claim me?_

Soi wasn't sure this was for her. She wasn't really used to the fact that she might have to dress up, and knowing Yoruichi, the lunch date would probably be at a really nice place. Nothing more and nothing less for a wealthy aristocrat.

She had called Rangiku earlier to help her with her wardrobe, she just didn't think that it would really be so girly it seemed to effect her physically. Soi felt drained just looking at the amount of color on her. She was always in neutral or dark colors, bright wasn't exactly her cup of tea.

She pulled at the frills around the sleeves and looked at her skirt and flats. Narrowing her eyes in her reflection, she became one of the things she hated. Rangiku herself. Soi never really favored the woman, in fact, she hated her. It was quite obvious at times but most times she was able to restrain herself. But Rangiku didn't mind being hated, Soi knew the woman had a hot temper just like hers but it took longer for the fuse to blow. Soi had a low tolerance for ignorance and Rangiku seemed to be the sheer definition of the word.

"Sooiiii~!" Rangiku called in a sing song voice.

Soi's shoulders tensed. _It returns!_

The taller of the two rounded the corner to her bedroom with a brush, comb and other miscellaneous items in hand.

_Oh goodie,_Soi thought.

"Well.." Rangiku said turning Soi away from the mirror. "You can't look until im done, but your hair is short so there's not much I can do with it. You really should try and grow it out again."

Soi's eyes narrowed and she scoffed. "Long hair is too hard to maintain."

"Im not saying grow it like Rapunzel silly!" Rangiku slapped Soi's shoulder. "Just try your shoulders."

Soi rubbed the spot, "Hit me again and I'll cut you." She muttered angrily.

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Anywho.." she started brushing Soi's hair into the destined style. "You never told me why you're getting all dolled up anyway."

Soi blushed and Ragiku smiled. "Ooooh, a date?" she asked. "Details baby. Who? Is she hot?"

"Uhm..yes?" Soi said raising a brow.

"You don't know if she's hot? Is this a blind date?" She gasped. "Oh no! Never trust those." she shook her head, bust moving as she did so. Taking a brightly colored clip she placed it in Sois hair as an accessory.

"It's not a blind date. I know damn well who im going out with." Soi said.

"Watch the language." Rangiku smiled.

"I think thats impossible."

"Enough.." Rangiku sighed audibly and turned Soi around. "Okay, time for make up."

"Make up?" Soi squeaked.

"Of course!" She clasped her hands together happily. "This is always my favorite part. But seriously, who are you going out with?"

Soi sighed.

"You can't hide it forever."

She gave a glare. "If I tell you, will you make this make up session as brief as possible?"

"Of course!"

Soi closed her eyes then lifted them to look at the annoying woman before her. "Yoruichi Shihoin."

* * *

Yoruichi sighed and stepped out her car. A bit cliche on her part but she bought a flower. A carnation, it was red and she hoped Soi liked it. She only bought one though, she didn't want to seem like a helpless romantic though clearly, at this moment she looked like one.

Taking in a deep breath through the nose, exhale though the mouth, she stepped forward lurching into motion. Her steps were slow and she was in no hurry to get to her, well she was but she would never admit it.

Her heart hammered when she approached the door and with a heavy hand, knocked.

"Coming!" Came a voice from the other side sounding equally nervous.

A second passed and the door sprung open.

Yoruichi could have sworn her jaw hit the floor.

Her eyes roamed over the woman before her. Was this really Soi? She never seen the girl look so..girly. Even more surprising than the fact that her outfit had frills, was the fact that she was wearing pink!

Surprisingly enough, the outfit suited her. A shoulder-less pink shirt with a high enough collar that wouldn't take away from her breasts, the short sleeves of the arms decorated with frills, and Yoruichi was sure that she wasn't wearing a bra either. A white skirt that came just above the knee and and neutral colored flats. Hell, she even styled her hair, though there wasn't much that could be done with it.

Yoruichi always thought Soi was beautiful before, but now..wow.

"-ike it?"

"What? Huh?" Yoruichi snapped back to reality bringing her eyes back to Soi's. _Is she wearing makeup?_

Soi blushed harder. "Do you like it?"

Yoruichi nodded frantically. "Yeah..its...nice.." her breath was taken away at how stunning she looked. Suddenly, she felt under dressed.

Soi's blush hardened to a solid red and she averted her gaze downward towards Yoruichis hand.

"Oh, uh.." Yoruichi lifted the flower to her. "This is..this is for you." She had a goofy nervous smile etched over her features and she rubbed at the back of her head. Soi calmly took it and ran a finger over the smoothness of the petals.

"Uh..so!" Yoruichi straightened her back trying to regain composure from the recent shock. "Lets get going shall we?"

"Sure." Soi muttered and began her decent down the stairs.

Yoruichi followed after and tried not to act like a disgusting pervert as well. But it was hard! In her defense, wouldn't you look at someones ass if it was perfect? On the way to her car, Soi almost caught her looking but she quickly averted her gaze, simply pretending to have been interested in the ground.

Yoruichi quickly moved before her and, gentlemanly, opened the door for her date. How cliche, how truly cliche.

Soi smiled getting in the passenger side, tugging her skirt down as she did.

* * *

He put his binoculars down, taking a deep drag from his cigarette. "Das' da bitch who got it.."

"Really?" Came an amused voice from behind this. "Are you sure this isn't just a hoax?"

"I ain't stupid." He turned back to him and flicked his cigarette to the side. "Lets just get'is done." He smiled. "While the girlies away, I'm gonna play.."

The taller man behind him ran a hand through his hair neatly slicked back into place. Taking his index finger and thumb, the slid his sunglasses off and tipped his head to the sun, then back down. "Quickly and you better be sure its in there."

"Gotta be. You got da rest of em set up at spot number two?"

"Of couse. Plan B's are always essential."

"Greeeaaat..now let's loot the place."

"Impatient as always."

"They won't stay out forever." The man stood, his wild blue hair whipping around his face from the warm breeze.

"True..very true."

* * *

Yoruichi smiled, tilting the menu away from her. It was a nice day outside. Warm, bright, perfect. In honesty, she couldn't have thought of a better day, or a better way, to spend a date. They were outside of a well known restaurant, western, the outdoor area great for both smoking and enjoying the sun. Yoruichi asked the waiter for a table closest to the railing, that way they could both get a lot of sun. It'd be too beautiful not to savor it.

Soi's eyes squinted from the sun and she kept nagging herself that she probably should have brought sunglasses. Looking over her menu, she caught Yoruichi smiling her way every now and again, and sometimes, looking out as the cars went by.

"Happy?" Soi asked and placed her menu down.

"Very." Yoruichi told her honestly. "But at least..we can make progress, yeah?" Her smile widened and she leaned forward just a bit. Her hands inched forward, unsure and she looked for any signs of resistance. Smiling still, and her stomach feeling akwardly queasy, she took Sois hands in her own. She tensed, but other than that did nothing and Yoruichi squeezed them lightly, hoping the action was comforting.

"Yeah." Soi agreed and looked down at her hands feeling a sense of relief. _But the question is will you take things slow?_

Soi's skin felt cold when Yoruichis hands withdrew themselves. She opened her mouth to speak, but a young waitress came by looking no older than sixteen- she would guess- and asked, "Hi, I'm Hinata, your waitress. Are you both ready to order?" they nodded. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Yoruichi smiled, "Sprite?"

The girl nodded and looked at Soi.

"I'll have the same." She said and the waitress nodded again, writing down orders.

"Are you ready to order your meals?"

Yoruichi looked at Soi, who nodded, and Yoruichi smiled brightly. Hinata, the waitress, was a bit taken aback at how white her teeth were, mostly because the sun reflected off them making it nearly blinding.

_She must have gotten them whitened recently,_ she thought.

"Soi, you go first." Yoruichi offered and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Uhm.." Soi looked down at the menu briefly to remember her orders name. "South western grilled fish?" Soi looked at Yoruichi who couldn't take her eyes off her.

"I'll get the turkey sub with the works." Yoruichi said and motioned with a finger for the girl to jot that down, never once breaking eye contact with the woman before her.

"Okay, your orders will be here shortly.." She said slowly eyeing the two before her, then walked away.

Soi watched her walk away, then her eyes flickered over to Yoruichi. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Is it a crime?" amusement lining her tone.

"No..but.." Soi thought of a logical reason. It wasn't creepy but it wasn't comfortable either.

"I can't help it." Yoruichi said honestly and laid her head down on the table, forearms supporting her head. "Your just so..beautiful."

Soi smirked and rolled her eyes, looking back at her, she asked, "Are you always this cheesy?"

Yoruichi placed a finger to her chin, pretending to think. "Hmmm..sometimes." she smiled. "I take it you'd think me corny for wanting to kiss your hand?"

"Very."

Yoruichi sighed. "See, this is why chivalry has died."

"How so?"

Yoruichi laughed lightly, color showing in her, normally, dark cheeks. "We got independent. When that happened, things like pulling out the chair, opening the car door, men paying for everything..it all died."

Soi smirked, resting her cheek in her palm. "I can see that. But..your not a man."

"No. I'm not." Yoruichi said with a matter-of-fact tone. "If I was, I doubt you'd be here with me."

"Not entirely true." Soi said smiling.

"So your bi?"

"Well.." Soi blushed. "No...but..there's just something about you. I doubt I'd be able to say no anyway."

"Now who's sounding cheesy?" Yoruichi mocked and poked Soi's hand.

"I'm not." Soi dipped her head trying to hide her face. "I'm being honest. Not many people can say no to you."

"You can.." Yoruichi whispered. "It's just a matter if you're willing to."

Soi lifted her head, eyes coming into contact with golden ones and she felt her heart skip. So much emotion filled them and she couldn't find the words to say. Yoruichi gripped her hand lightly, so lightly that she mostly gripped just the fingers and she smiled.

"Good thing you didn't."

Soi opened her mouth, parting them slightly then instantly recoiled.

"Here's your drinks." The waitress said placing them both before them. "Your order will be with you shortly." and walked away.

Soi looked back at Yoruichi, who was now smiling again as she looked over the railing outside. Things seemed to have toned down in that brief moment, and she released the breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"Good day, huh?" Yoruichi squinted at the sun. "Do you..mind if I smoke?"

"Still smoking huh?" Soi leaned back into her seat with an amused smile.

"Bad habit." Yoruichi said shrugging. "But trust me, I am trying to quit."

"I'm sure." Soi assured her. "But I think you have enough tar in your lungs to repair a road."

Yoruichi scoffed. "You bet I do." she said sarcastically. "So whats the answer?"

"Go ahead, just don't blow your toxic fumes at me."

"Thanks." she said happily. All this nervousness was making her uneasy and a good smoke was what she needed. Taking a cigarette out the slightly crushed packet she received from Shinji- surprised she didn't smoke them all- she balanced it on her lower lip, lighting it.

Soi watched as she took a deep drag, circulated it in her mouth and lungs and blew out a small, toxic cloud.

From the corner of her eyes, Yoruichi continued to look at her, a bit intrigued still by her outfit. It was unusual of Soi, but It did look really good on her and Yoruichi couldn't help but ask, "Why the outfit?"

Soi raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You're dressed up a bit. Why? I would have figured you'd go with something else."

Soi cringed. She was expecting a very neutral, very tom boy appearance. "No reason..I just..Matsumoto thought I should dress up for you." Soi's eyes shifted briefly. "Do you like..me better this way?"

Yoruichi's brows raised. "Better? What?"

"Do you like me more when I dress like this?" Soi's eyes went down.

"I've always liked how you looked Soi." Yoruichis brows furrowed and she placed her cigarette to the side. "You look beautiful either way. Trust me. I do appreciate you doing this, you look fantastic and hell..you got a great pair of legs.." Yoruichi smirked with a dreamy look in her eyes and Soi blushed. "Id like you to dress up like this every now and again, but it's your choice. You look beautiful no matter what you wear. I don't care."

Soi raised a brow skeptically.

"I'm serious!" Yoruichi argued with her, laughing some. "You can be covered from head to toe in mud! Or..or pudding..or..." Yoruchi thought. "..those aren't bad ideas actually.."

Soi hit Yoruichi, her face red from embarrassment. "Shut up." She muttered and turned her face away.

Yoruichi dipped her head trying to see her face but the more she tried, the more Soi turned her head. Yoruichi sighed, taking a drag from her diminishing cigarette and blew out in the opposite direction. "So damn difficult." She muttered. "Like always."

"I'm not." Soi said looking back, brows furrowed. "You're the difficult one, you're so immature."

"Opposites attract, dear heart." Yoruichi smirked pointing the cigarette at her before flicking it to the side. Reaching her hand across the table, she brushed the tips of her fingers against Soifons and smiled.

Soi's fingers twitched when she felt the contact. It was warm for just the tips of her fingers and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. Looking from her hand up to Yoruichi, she smiled. She had been trying to hold her hand all day so far. Slowly, but surely, she was working closer and Soi found it amusing that she was actually trying.

"Soi, I-" Yoruchi started but was cut off when the waitress apeared again, meals in hand and set them down before them.

"Your meals, enjoy!" she said happily then paused mid-stride, "Oh, and if you need ANYTHING just ask." Then walked away.

Soi shook her head. "Teens are so amusing.."

"You sound old.." Yoruichi mumbled, biting into her sandwich.

Soi shrugged, putting a peice of fish into her mouth she moaned at the burst of flavor.

Yoruichi felt a tingle go up her spine and she slapped her hand against the back of her neck to stop the feeling.

"What's wrong with you?" Soi asked after swallowing.

Yoruichi cleared her throat. "Nothing..uh..bug." she pulled her hand away from her neck and pretended to wipe of the "bug" with a napkin. "Little monsters." she smiled some what nervously then looked down at her food.

_If she does that one more time, I think my hormones are gonna kill me!_

* * *

They walked down the sidewalk together, it was late afternoon. No where to go, nothing to do and Soi suggested they visit the park. She told Yoruichi they built a new one some time ago. They even built in a man made lake and she claimed it was beautiful.

Soi wanted to take Yoruichi because she hadn't been there in a while, and Yoruichi went because, judging by her enthusiasm to talk about it, it might have been a relatively peaceful spot for her.

When they approached, Yoruichi could barely tell if they entered it until she saw the sign sticking out of the ground with a list of park rules.

"It's pretty.." Yoruichi commented, hands shoved into her pocket she walked a pace behind Soi.

"Yeah." Soi said smiling. "The lake is just over this way."

Yoruichi nodded and continued to follow. "How big is this place?"

"Something odd acres." she said. "Something about them wanting to preserve even just a bit of wild life here."

"What do they think the small islands are for?"

Soi stopped and gave Yoruichi something that resembled a glare but not quite and Yoruichi held up her hands in mock defeat.

"Okay. Sorry." She apologized then started her pace when Soi continued.

Yoruichi watched as Soi continued her journey, even as they reached the lake, and she continued still when she crossed over an equally lovely bridge just along the side to the opposite end.

"Soi?" Yoruichi asked. "The lake was back there.." she jerked her thumb in the direction.

"I know." she said never looking back. "But there's a place up here I have all to myself."

Yoruichi continued to follow her in silence and she wondered how does one have a place to themselves in a public park?

Soi stopped when she reached the top of a hill and Yoruichi stopped just short of her. Soi turned around then took a staggering step back when she realized how close Yoruichi was.

"Sorry." Yoruichi apologized smiling then turned around to look behind her.

On the hill, the lake looked just a bit smaller and the abundance of trees shaded them with the field of flowers decorating the area. It was beautiful, too bad it would be gone when fall came.

"Pretty isn't it?" Soi questioned and sat down on the grass. Yoruichi watched her for a minute, then decided to sit down too.

"Yeah. It's pretty. How come no one else goes up here?"

"Because this isn't part of the park, the sign is some way over yonder.." She pointed down below to the lake. "The park is big, but it doesn't reach here so it's peaceful you know?"

Yoruichi nodded and slumped over herself sitting indian style. Her eye would flicker over to Soi then she would look back down at the lake, her hands in her lap. She was surprised though, she really was. Soi was letting her wall down, just a little bit and relaxed. Sometimes she was rigid and tense, but for the majority of their date, she was actually pretty calm.

"So how was the charity event?" Soi questioned and Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"How did you know I hosted it?"

"It was on the news. Great Shihoin-sama donates money to orphanages!" She said in mock admiration, "How fantastic are you?" She asked sarcastically.

Yoruichi scoffed. "I didn't even want to go."

"Then why?"

"Business." Yoruichi muttered and Soi grunted in agreement. "It's hard playing the good guy. Especially when you're not one." Soi sat quietly by her side, legs folded and arms supporting her from behind, and she tipped her face to the sun, eyes half closed.

"I can't say I can relate."

"I know.." Yoruichi muttered and laid down on the long, green, grass beneath her. "Only the ones who were with me can relate."

Soi's eyes closed and she frowned.

"But its okay. I think I'm starting to make amends." she watched as the sun dropped from its high position in the sky and she reached her hand over, slowly, taking Soi's in her own.

Soi fon smiled, "I think you are."

* * *

Yoruichi pulled up in front of Soi's apartment building and cut the engine. Looking over, her hand was still grasping Soi's.

"I..uh, had a good time." Soi said smiling and withdrew her hand.

"Me too. We should go on a date again."

Soi fon nodded and got out the car, Yoruichi hopped out as well and Soi stopped.

"Can I help you?" She asked, amusement etched across her features.

Yoruichi shrugged. "Not at all."

Soi rolled eyes at the older womans behavior and continued her walk up to her floor, Yoruichi a couple steps behind her. When Soi stopped at her door, she turned around quickly to find Yoruichi directly behind her again. This time, she didn't back away.

"Yoruichi Shihoin..my stalker." Soi smirked.

Yoruichi's brows furrowed and her eyes darted. Leaning close, she whispered, "I told you not to tell people about my weekend hobbies!" she chuckled.

Soi rolled her eyes again. "Sorry. I forget."

"Ssh." Yoruichi pressed a finger to her lips. "Let's keep voices to a minimum shall we?"

"Why-mmph!" Soi backed against her door when Yoruichi's lips crushed against her own for a heart pounding moment. When she pulled away, Soi felt her head swim.

"I've wanted to kiss you all day.." Yoruichi whispered. "You're so busy. I probably wont get to do this again for a while..so I want to make it worth your while.."

When she came in for the second time, Soi was prepared but the kiss wasn't hard. This one was gentle but every moment passed, the tenderness increased.

Soi gasped between kisses, her back and palms rested firmly against the door behind her to maintain balance when her world went hazy with lust and euphoria. She felt Yoruichi pull away again but she didn't want it to end. Soi tried to follow her lips back to her but found the distance too great and she opened her eyes. Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding, her chest and head became light.

Yoruichi brought a hand to her face and caressed it gently. "Your cheeks are pink.."

Soi tried to clear her throat and she looked away briefly only to look back into beautiful, shimmering, amber irises.

"I love you." She said firmly, without hesitation and went in for another kiss.

_**CRASH!**_

Yoruichi and Soi jerked away from one another when the sound of breaking glass resonated from near by.

"What in hell was that?" Soi nearly screamed. Yoruichi looked just as harried as well.

With Soi in tow, Yoruichi nearly leaped down most of the steps and ran out to the front of the building. Other residents of the apartments came out to check the commotion as well.

Soi stopped near Yoruichi as the crowd descended upon the area. Looking at the broken glass piled on the walkway, Soi looked up and her eyes widened.

"Hey, Stop!" Yoruichi yelled angrily as the men jumped into a near by car and drove off. Looking back, she had a frown on her face. "Soi fon?" she was gone. "Soi?" moving through the crowd, she ran up the steps and found Soi's front door unlocked and open. "Bee?"

Soi nearly came sliding out of her room in a panic. Without paying any attention to Yoruichi, she ran into the living room then fell on her knees, cursing loudly. She threw a crumpled peice of paper in her hand onto the floor.

"They took it!" She screamed "Dammit all to hell and twice over! They're screwing with me."

"Took what?" Yoruichi ran over to her. "What did they take? Money? What? Who's screwing with you?"

Soi's brows furrowed, her eyes intense and suddenly, Yoruichi knew this was more serious than a simple act of robbery.

"It was Grimmjow.."


	12. Strictly Business

****

****

Sincerely, Yours

A/N: My computers been broke. And I couldn't find a

Plus, FF needs to fix this error on spell check. My eyes don't catch things so if things are spelled wrong, trust me, I know. Don't go and tell me everything I spelled wrong plz? lol cuz I know.

* * *

**Strictly Business**

"Search the perimeter! Go!" Soi yelled to her squad.

The team disperced around the area. Today was training with simulated combat, every squad was on the area. Real guns were replaced with paint ball guns. Enemies with other squads but the rest was the same. One target, one hostage, in, out, done.

Officer Yagami and officer Hohou surrounded entrence B. The training ground was approximatly one hundred acres. Each team was handed a map, only a certain amount of ammo was handed to each squad. Use them wisely and efficently.

Officer Yagami moved into action when signaled by Soifon, kicking open the door he tossed a small smoke grenade into the area. Charging in first, Officer Hohou was led to the enemy by way of strangled breathing from coughing on smoke.

"DOWN DOWN!" he yelled and pushed a manaquin of an innocent to the side and shot at an officer. Yellow splats on his vest made him out of commision and he was forced to leave the training.

As Hohou turned his back, two quick shots got him from behind. "Fuck!" He cursed and dropped his gun. Shaking his head, he headed back the way he came, forcing his movements against the flow of squad two coming in from their entrance.

Soi was between her crew, six in the front, six in the back, herself in the middle. She lifted two fingers and pointed to the left, lifted four then pointed to the right, one finger forward and motioned for them to move. One officer near a window sniped someone some one-hundred yards down.

Yells were heard from the other side of the building, faint, but in the hollow silence it could be heard though barely.

Soi moved to the head of the pack until she came to the door. She counted to three as she and Yagami kicked it down. Immediately, the enemy shot. Taking a rubber ball grenade from his holster, yagami threw it in the center of the room. Sounds of denting metal and small yelps followed the blast and Soi and her men swarmed the room. Guns pointed in all directions, they fired.

"Three down." Omaeda said from behind her. Soi nodded, her helmet straining on her neck. Omaeda reached for the door cautiously when his captain directed him to.

Suddenly, the door was knocked down. Omaeda was thrown across the floor and scrambled for cover. Smoke hissed across the lenolium of the training ground floor.

"Let's move!" Renji yelled shooting Omaeda along his spine when he couldn't find time to cover himself. Byakuya moved in close.

"One!" Rin shouted from behind an overturned desk in the room and hit Renji along the temple of his helmet and on his leg.

Byakuya shot back to avenge his poor excuse of a lieutenant. Rin ducked as small splats of blue stained the oak of the furniture.

"One!" Soi shot at a petty officer following in his captain's lead.

Byakuya was now surrounded.

"Dammit!" He cursed and dropped his guns. "I surrender. My poor excuse of a squad." he looked around at his fallen men in the room. "Next week, you better have a big breakfast. Breaks? NONE! Every single on of your lazy asses is going to train so hard your limb's will fall off!"

"Kind of like your leg sir?" Renji snickered.

"That's funny to you? Oh thats funny to you! Well guess what won't be funny? Demerit! Now move! Let's go petty officer Ushio. Out!" Byakuya kicked his liutenant up off the floor as the officer grabbed his things and walked out behind him.

Soi picked up her things from behind her cover and Rin grabbed hers as well, following behind her captain. "Good job Rin." Soi smiled genuinely at her subordinate.

"Thank you, Captain Fon." Rin bowed slightly. Behind them, they heard one man whining why the captain never gives him compliments.

Men behind them gave an uncomfortable caugh and Soi realized she and Ren were staring at each other, if slightly. Clearly there was still some unsettled sexual tension.

"Uh, on any note. We must continue." Soi cleared her throat. "The map?"

Rin pulled the map from her pocket and spread it out on the floor. "We're...here." She pointed. "And our target is there." She slid her hand to a section just across from their current position some yards away.

Soi sat cross legged on the floor and cupped her chin in thought. "Okay.." She drawled. "We need two snipers to look out for us...get to the closest and most available high point." She unconciously pointed her two fingers at two officers. "We need someone to set post near the door way to take on any oncoming team. Who has the most rubber ball granades?"

A man raised his hand.

"You do it." She gave him a glance. "Im counting on you."

He nodded.

"Rin, follow me. We're gonna break in and-"

_"Captain Fon?"_ the intercom cracked. _"Please report to the main desk, you have a request from Captain Kurosutchi. I repeat, please report to the main desk, you have a request from Captain Kurosutchi."_ the sound noisily came to an end.

Soi frowned. "Perfect timing.." she sighed. "Continue. If you fail, you fail but if you follow my plan you should win. The oprative word being _should._" Soi stood and rocked on her heels. "I won't return until later. If you have anything to say I suggest reporting them to Omaeda or making them written and placing them on my desk." Soi looked back as she took off her helmet, her hair in wild dissarray. For a moment, her and Rin locked eyes and the younger of the two averted her eyes from her captain.

With a smile, Soi turned on her heels and began to exit the area.

Once out of sight, the men from the crew turned to Rin.

"What?" She raised a questioning brow.

"Do you have a crush on Captain Fon?" One asked disbelivingly.

Rin blushed, thank god for the mask covering most of her face. "N-no."

"Yeah you do." one with a rough voice commented. "Yall fuck?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION-!" Rin's face burned bright red. "That is COMPLETELY inapporpriate.. Captain and I did no such thing..."

"Tsk.." he grunted. "Liar."

"Hey!" She yelled then wondered if she really had been that obvious with her feelings.

"Well it's not just you." One said and shrugged, picking up his gun. "Captain Fon looks like she likes you too."

* * *

Soi shook her hair out and blinked her eyes, shilding them from the bright lights of the main lobby. Most of the operation desks were placed here. In the far corner, Mayuri Kurosutchi could be seen with his daughter Nemu. _What is she doing here?_ Soi's brows furrowed. _Doesn't she work for Yoruichi?_

"AH! Captain Fon, you should know I'm not a patient man." He pointed his extensive nail in her face. "Come." He quickly turned, his daughter following in suit.

"What is she doing here Mayuri?" Soi questioned giving a look at Nemu who paid no mind to her.

"That, you impatient midget, will find out soon."

Soi clenched her fist at the unnessiccary name calling. Shoving her foot into his calve, he bent over with a limp.

"What the hell Fon!"

"Sorry." Soi said in mock apology. "This impatient midget just tried to reach the lab faster. Did I hurt you?"

He sneered and continued walking. The walk to the labs was long. The corridor was just as dark as she remembered but neither of them seemed to be slightly disturbed at the small leaking of the water pipes. She made a mental note to tell someone to get on that.

Stopping by a bolted door, Mayuri stopped and punched in some numbers. "You may become light headed when you enter. It's zero pressure in here so the swift change might effect you but I suggest you quickly get over it." He pressed his palm on a scanner and the door opened. "Quickly." He rushed the both of them inside.

Soi struggled to stay on her feet. The light weight oxygen and low pressure of the room made her dizzy and sick. She gripped the nearest thing to her, which happened to be Nemu's arm. Looking up, she was curious to see if the normally impassive girl was just as nauscious as her.

Sadly, she was disappointed. The girl practically dragged Soi into the back room of Mayuri's lab past his team of specialists. Nemu, like him, looked generally uneffected. They certainly were odd.

Entering the back room she attended to the last time she was here, Nemu shut the door behind them and Kurosutchi turned on the light.

"Well Fon, seeing as we're in private, I've got some information for you."

Soi raised a brow.

Kurosutchi pulled out some folded and wrinkled papers. Placing them into what little light they had, he began.

"I pulled the prints from the paper. Besides yours, there was another on there. It wasn't just Grimmjoww, but the prints of a man named Stark. Coyote Stark." He paused and looked at his daughter. "Nemu?"

"Yoruichi-sama wanted me to tell you this." She handed Soi an address. "She found out information on them, they seem very common on the internet. Though it's old information, it's a start."

Soi looked down at the paper and tucked it between her arm and chest, just beneath her armpit. "And?"

"There's a club that used to be called Hueco Mundo. It was run by Aizen a while back, before his security company. Now it's called The Red River. He handed it over to a pair of co-workers, partially. He still makes some money for it. Every now and again, one of them or one of Aizens men would hand or collect the money for him."

"So if we plan this right, there's a good chance we can get some information out of the guys?"

"That's what we're assuming." Mayuri scratched his chin.

"Thank you. I appreciate this." The black haired captain said as she made her way to the door.

"I'lll be sure to jot that down.." Mayrui spoke, voice cracking slightly, "Not every day the great Shaolin Fon hands out compliments.."

"Oh, one more thing..." Nemu stopped her.

"What is it?" Soi tilted her head back.

"Yoruichi-sama said she wanted me to tell you she remembered something. It was called T.."

"T.?" Soi raised a brow.

Nemu nodded.

Soi gave her an aknowledging nod in return then stopped her walk. "The club. Is she on it?"

"Maybe." Nemu said. "She's rather..unpredictable."

Soi laughed lightly. "That she is."

* * *

"Captain?" Omaeda questioned as Soi shrugged into her jacket.

"See this paper with the names on it? Get me some information. I don't care what you do or how you do it, you just do it. Understood?"

"But C-Captain.." he started. "Where are you going?"

"I've finally gotten a lead on these murder cases and I won't just let it slip by. I'll be back in a few. Take care of things here, you aren't my leuitnant for nothing." Pace increasing, Soi grabbed her car keys and headed out the front door into the employee parking lot. Before she left, she pulled up the address of the club.

"Looks like I'm paying a few guys a visit.." She whispered, buckling herself in at the same time. Grabbing her phone out her pocket, she dialed Yoruichi's desk number.

_"Hello?" came a rather bored voice._

"Yoruichi?"

_"Soi?," _

Soifon could hear her chair shifting in the background. She was clearly taken by surprise.

_"I, uh...wasn't expecting you to call. What's up?"_

"I'm about to drop by. Nemu told me what you looked up."

_"Oh, that." _

"What's wrong? You sound disappointed." Soi raised a brow. Stopping at a red light, a man behind her honked his horn, apparently she cut him off without her knowledge. Though it would be wise of him to have known that Soi was prone to road rage. She honked her horn back. "YEAH! I GOT A HORN TOO BUDDY!"

_Yoruichi looked down at the phone and raised a questioning brow. "Road rage, much?"_

Soi made an ugly sound. "Dumbass. He's honking his horn," She stuck her head out the window, "CAUSE HE'S A BAD DRIVER!"

_Yoruichi struggled to keep a straight face but her laughter betrayed her. "You're really a character."_

Soi rolled her eyes. "Anyway, are you busy now?"

_"Not really." Yoruichi muttered. "Just reading a manga."_

"A real book would do you some good."

_"Hardly.." she chuckled. "Come on by."_

"Okay, thanks." Soi said and pulled away from the phone. Hesitantly, she wanted to say 'love you.' but decided against it. Closing the phone, she tucked it away until she reached Shihoin Enterprises.

* * *

*knock, knock!*

Yoruichi looked up from her desk. Her manga partially finished and her paper work barely done. Truthfully, she hadn't even started on half. She never did have much patience for it.

"Who is it? And if it's Soifon, come in." she added.

Soi walked inside her office, hands shoved into her pockets. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Yoruichi smiled at her. "So..did you want to ask something?"

"Yeah..." Soi looked around the spacious office. She doesn't belive she's ever seen Yoruichi at work before. Seeing her in a dress shirt and slacks behind a desk made her look empowered. A family crest ring resting on her right hand, she hadn't seen that either. Yoruichi folded her fingers and placed them under her chin.

"Well?"

Soi walked closer to the desk. "I was wondering, since you found out the information, would you come to the club with me?"

"As muscle?" Yoruichi raised a brow and stood from her seat, her hands pushing off the desk for leverage. "Don't you have that..leuitenant of yours? The big one? Or Kukakku?"

Soi shrugged. "I wanted you to go."

"Aww~" Yoruichi said moving around her desk towards her. "You miss me?"

"It's been a while since we've hung out. It may not be the most romantic of scenes..." Soi scuffed her foot against the clean carpet and noticed Yoruichi's smirk. "But let's not start thinking things."

Yoruichi moved before her and gripped her wrist limply. "Start thinking what?" She cocked her head to the side innocently as if bewildered.

"Yoruichi.." Soi said sternly in a soft tone. She was warning her.

"Soi?" Yoruichi smiled and moved closer. Soi staggered back a step and Yoruichi caught her and pulled the tempermental captain close. "Are you running from me?" she asked in sudden disbelief.

"N-no." Soi's forehead creased when her brows furrowed.

"Liar.." Yoruichi breathed and leaned in close. Soi couldn't help but sigh. She smelled of strong coffee and the body spray she used clung close to her neck and between her cleavage, most of which was exposed. You would have though that would be a bad scent combination but you've never seen anyone make it so good.

"Look at you." she said, golden eyes sparkling. "You're practically moaning."

"Shut up." Soi grumbled when her eyes opened and weakly attempted to push her away.

Yoruichi let her go and Soi took a few steps back trying to distance herself so she could think clearly. Having Yoruichi in her life again made her weak when she was too close. This fear of loosing her again, it was too much. Emotionally Soi clung too tightly but she wouldn't let anyone see how much she loved the brown skinned woman, not even Yoruichi herself, but somehow Soifon got the feeling that she already knew.

"Yoruichi..I came to talk.." Soi said backing up, she came to an abrupt halt when her back found the thick wood of the office door.

"Then talk.." She smirked and came closer. Inches now from her face, Yoruichi pushed her hands on either side of her.

"I'm trying," Soi muttered and averted her gaze ruining her usually stoic look about her, "Would you liste-"

Yoruichi crushed her lips against Soi's in a tender kiss, a small breath escaping. Soi's eyes unconciously nearly closed. "I'm listening.."

Soi licked her lips as Yoruichi's escaped her and dragged her former thoughts along with her.

"I thought that's what you said." Yoruichi smirked and kissed her again, this time using her strength to lift her. She wasn't as light as she remembered, she'd gotten taller and curvier but that was hot. She was no longer a girl, she was a woman and Yoruichi seemed to like that thought A LOT more.

Soi's hands lifted to tangle themselves in Yoruichi's thick purple locks. Pulling away, they looked into each others eyes and Soi was surprised to see her own infinate love portrayed in Yoruichi's as well. Together, they deepened the kiss as ebony and gold joined together.

Parting again, Soi leaned back, her intention was to stop this before it got too far and placing her hand down, she couldn't remember how she suddenly got to Yoruichi's desk, most things pushed to the side.

"I love you." Soi whispered longingly and unconciously, her hand still massaging Yoruichi's scalp whos lips were now teasing at her neck. She gave nothing but a lustful growl, but so close it sounded more like a purr as Soi continued to tease the hair at the nape.

They hadn't realized the door opened.

"Yoruichi-Ue, you have-" Nanao began but her words caught in her throat when the scene suddenly caught up with her brain. "Oh my."

Yoruichi tore herself away from Soifon in surprise and cleared her throat. "Uh.." she found that the situation was rather difficult to explain.

Soi pulled her lips in nervously and began to straighten her shirt and she saw Yoruichi fix her hair ever so slightly.

"Wh-what is it Nanao?" She quickly pulled herself together. "Is it important? And where is Nemu? WHY didn't you use the intercom?"

Nanao's brows furrowed. "Sorry I ruiened your make-out session. Forgive me if I actually DO my job when I'm at work." She scoffed and Yoruichi and Soi blushed. "Anyway, Nemu is still out with her father and the reason I didn't use the intercom? It's unhooked." She pointed to the device shoved and upturned on the floor.

Yoruichi's eyes widened with understanding and she gave an uncharacteristically impish smile. "Oh, my bad.." she noticed Soi give her a sideways glare.

"Anyway, you have a call on line one. I'd hook your phone back up if I were you. He seemed rushed to talk."

"Yeah yeah.." Yoruichi muttered and gave a sigh. Bending over, she hooked the cord back into place and the door closed heavily signaling Nanao's depart.

"I can't belive that just happened.." Soi muttered and face palmed herself.

Yoruichi did nothing but shrug. She waited a minute before the light came on.

"You don't care AT ALL do you?" Soi questioned in an accusing tone.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes at her and smiled. Leaning forward she gave a light kiss to the forhead and Soi felt a little less angry than before. Still angry, just a little less. "Just a minute, Love. " she apologized and picked up the phone. "Shihoin Enterprises, this is President Yoruichi speaking."

_"Oh my, it's good to see you've taken your fathers place.." A male voice said lightly in a condicending tone. "But I'd be wary if I were you..after all.. having my men raiding your little girlfriends place, I'd be cautious. She may be tough but I wouldn't get too cocky, lest something bad happen to her, right Yoruichi?"_

****

* * *

A/N: I hate dragging these darn chapters out! But I hope the length some what makes up for the long absence? R&R

stopping** point. Please bare with the chapter loves.**


	13. Warning Signs

**Sincerly, Yours**

A/N: Yay, my birthdays coming up in a week! I'm actually really happy but I don't know exactly WHAT to do for my party yet.

Enjoy.

And why the heck is spell check still not working? I've become irritated.

* * *

**Warning Signs**

Soi knew something was wrong the moment Yoruichi's look darkened.

"Who is this?" She asked. Somehow, Yoruichi knew this wouldn't be Aizen. Years later his voice might have changed with age, but this wasn't his voice. So who was it?

_He laughed. "I know she's in the room Yoruichi. I know your standing in your office right now. Do you know who I am?"_

Yoruichi's golden eyes dulled in fear. He knew what they were doing, he was watching them and they had no idea where he was. Much less** _WHO_ **he was.

"I don't know who you are." She said honestly, "But I don't need to know who you are to know you work for Aizen."

_"Smart." He commented and she heard the faint thunder of applause over the line. "**Very** smart. Actually, My name is Ggio Vega, please, remember it."_

Yoruichi gave Soi a worried glance and put the phone on speaker. Leaning forward, she whispered, "I think you need to hear this.."

Soi's eyes widened with confusion and she glanced down at the phone.

"Alright Ggio..." Yoruichi muttered, "You know we're here, now what exactly does Aizen want? Plus..I had no idea Grimmjoww was part of Your men."

_"Straight to the point! I like that.." They could almost feel his smirk, "Truthfully, ever since you killed Barragon, I took his place. He was second in command after stark and thats a higher rank than Grimmjoww and just..its a long story. Anyway, the point is, this here is a forewarning.." his voice lowered, almost threatening from the bright mood that, before, laced his tone, "Soi, stay off the case. We're warning you. You may want to be a hero, but realize when you're in danger..and part bravery from sheer stupidity."_

"Who the hell are you?" Soi growled in anger. Whoever he was, he was trying to scare off. _The nerve of this guy!_

_He sighed in annoyance, "Didn't Yoruichi **just** call me Ggio?"_

"I **don't mean that**!" Soi pounded her fist on Yoruichis desk. Yoruichi, by her side, could understand her anger. "Who are you! If you know we're here, then you must be someone in this building!"

_"Wrong." He chuckled._

"Across the street then?" Soi marched over to the window. "In that building there?"

He laughed.

"So you are.." Yoruichis eyes narrowed in fury and worry.

_"Wrong!" He exclaimed. "Wrong, wrong, wrong.." his voice went dark again, "Look, I'll only say this one last time. Stay. Out. Of. This. The next person to interfere shall be murdered, no hesitation."_

"And you'll be murdered just the same.." Yoruichi promised. As she realized, this was no longer a threat. She wasn't quite sure if it ever was.

_He scoffed, "Lord Aizen wont be happy. He always said you were a troublesome bitch, just like your father and brother.."_

Yoruichi's pupils widened and a frown creased her face. "You leave my family out of this you mother fucking-"

_"Thank you for finding our device Shaolin, Lord Aizen and we send our regards.."_

Yoruichi halted her sentence, her breathing heavy and she held to the desk, scratching the wood apart with her nails. Her eyes were clenched shut.

"We?" Soi leaned in closer to the phone.

_"Oh thats right.." He laughed and from the squeaking of his chair she could almost see him turning to the other character. "Would you like to send your thanks?"_

A gruff laugh was heard followed by a smooth and almost condicending one and Yoruichi almost felt herself cave in from the memory of the loss of her family.

_"I, Grimmjoww, say thanks pip-squeak."_

Soi felt her breath hitch.

_"As does Gin Ichimaru, Shihoin-dono."_

Yoruichi felt an almost cynical laugh creep its way up her throat.

_"This is your last and only warning.." Came Ggio again, "Fuck off." and the line went dead._

Hunched over the desk, Yoruichi laughed angrily.

"We're going to get them.." Soi frowned, "_Oh we're going _to get them."

And it dawned on them both...

"Aizen WILL pay.." Yoruichi said through laughes.

Aizen was watching them..constantly.

* * *

"I can't stay with you!" Soi shook her head, "No. I can't."

"I have to protect you Soi! I can't let you stay with Kukakku, she's handicaped." Yoruichi argued as she walked Soi down to her car. It was mid afternoon and Soi had stayed there most of the day. Each others presence seemed to have calmed them down for the time being, but now the topic of discussion was brought about again. It was like an elephant in the room, it couldn't be avoided.

"You don't have to protect me Yoruichi! In case you haven't noticed, I'm very capable of protecting myself."

"But Aizen will take any shot he can get at you! And knowing you, you won't just let this die.."

"I think you want to put a stop to him as much as I do."

"I do." she agreed, golden eyes narrowing and glancing away briefly, "But I can't have you hurt. I'm not strong enough to deal with that.."

"Then don't." Soi said coldly when they entered the elevator.

"Why are you acting like this? Cant you see where I'm coming from?" Yoruichi shut the elevator down.

"I can see where you're coming from, but he is MURDERING Yoruichi. Can't you understand that as an officer of the goverment I have a duty to obstain to?" Soi cut it back on and Yoruichi just as quickly shut it off again.

"Duty, duty, duty! Soi, I'm not asking you close it completely..just..just postpone it off until we can figure out a plan!"

"_**WE**_ don't need to figure out anything. You be the _business woman _and leave the criminals to **me**. _I'll_ figure out a plan." Soi backed away from her and sighed when Yoruichi made sure that the only exit was blocked off from her reach.

"Soi, as a former criminal I think I would know him better than anyone else." She grabbed her shoulders and brought her close, "He'll try to kill you.."

"I know and I've been well prepared to know what happens. I know I might die in the line of duty."

"But you don't have to! That's what I'm saying!" Yoruichi shook her, "Just let me- us- help you."

"Do NOT get them involved in this Yoruichi.."

"We all want him dead just like you."

"I only want him dead if its nessiccary-"

"Which it will be!" Yoruichi cut the elevator back on. "Look, I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

"I don't." Soi spoke back harshly when the elevator doors open and she walked out the building and down the steps, Yoruichi in tow. "I can't stand to get you hurt either Yoruichi.." Soi opened her car door.

"Then we can protect each other." Yoruchi shoved the car door closed. "Just stay with me. Please...that's the only way I know you can be safe.."

"The last time.." Soi started, sighing exasperatedly.

"I know what happened the last time." Yoruichi's eyes pleaded for her to stay. "I'll die for you if I have to."

"Don't say that." steel eyes narrowed.

"But I will."

Soi sighed. "Two seperate rooms."

"One room."

"Yoruichi..."

"I know, I know!" Yoruichi raised her arms and dropped them by her side. Her facial expression showed the wear and horrific realization this had on her. "But I need you by me, okay? I screwed up last time! I'm sorry." she shook her head, "I know you're not ready for...that..yet. I'll wait until your ready again to trust me with your body that way.."

"Thank you." Soi opened her door again and Yoruichi let her get in. "I'll get a few of my things tonight and come by here as you get off."

Yoruichi nodded but said nothing more as she watched her get into her car.

Rolling down her window, Soi gave a small smile.

"Love you." Soi whispered.

"You know I do." Yoruichi leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

After rolling her window up, Yoruichi stood for a moment and watched her car roll down the street and out of sight.

_Damn, _She thought, _what exactly am I going to do?_

* * *

(5:15, Urahara's)

"Kukakku, clearly, that's not a word." Kisuke pointed down to the pitiful game of scrabble they played.

"Whad'ya mean? That's totally a word." She pointed down. "Look at it! It is. I suggest ya look it up."

"Snarkily is NOT a word!" He shook his head, "I think I should know, I have a doctorates degree.."

"And yet ya wanna build a bar.."

"Hey, hey!" He shushed her, "I don't wanna hear it. I'll do something worth while when I so well please. Besides, it might become one of those chain bars."

"I'm so sure." Kukakku rolled her eyes, "Anyway, thats twelve points for me.."

"I told you, that's not a word!" He argued.

"What's not a word?" Tessai came in with a broom in hand along with Jinta and Ururu.

"Nothing." Kisuke laughed when Tessai entered the front room, "Kukakku can't spell."

"Whatever.." she rolled her eyes, "Who'da ever thunk you'da brought in kids. That's dangerous bein around a grown man like you.."

Urahara watched as Jinta took the girl, Ururu, into the back yard with him, baseball and bat in hand, "I found them on the street. I couldn't just let them stay out there.."

"So you let them into your comforting arms?" Kukakku scoffed.

"Tessai too." Urahara smiled and pushed some of his unruley blond hair out his face.

"That cinder block!" Kukakku pointed incrediously, "The dudes six foot six and looks like he pumps steroids twice a day!"

Urahara shrugged, "Not my problem. If he has roid-rage then I wonder why those kids stuck around so long."

"Kids build attachments when they have no one else." Kukakku scratched her chin with her good hand. The prostetic was off leaving her nub to show.

Hiding a laugh at his new house mates, he looked back down at their game and thought about the next word from the few letters he had left.

"Urahara!" Came a yell from the front of his small house.

He and Kukakku exchanged glances then looked back at the door. The shoji slid upen quickly and Urahara smiled. Yoruichi came in, business suit and all, shades over her eyes and peered down at them.

"Yoruichi-kun, nice to see you." Urahara patted the padded seat beside him on the floor. He had a very old fashion taste in furniture, he even owned a futa.

"Same." Yoruichi smiled and looked at Kukakku. "What's up?"

"Soi told me what's good.." Kukakku gave her a smirk.

Yoruichis eyes widened. "Sh-she what?"

Kukakku saw the slight look of surprise and fear in her eyes and erected her posture. Cocking a brow she said it slow, "Soi told me what's goin on..she said she was gonna stay with you for a while..."

"That's it?" Yoruichi asked and slowly let out a relieved breath. She wasn't quite sure how to tell them.

"Yeah..." Kukakku smiled at Kisuke then at her golden eyed friend. "You two gonna get back to the ol' bump n' grind?" she nudged her side.

Whipping out his fan, Kisuke hid his face, "Oooh Yoruichi, getting some already. Please tell me how I compair.."

"You don't.." Yoruichi gave a sideways glance and took off her shades.

"Well that's a way to crush a mans ego.." He frowned.

Yoruichi smiled and reached inside her suit jacket pocket. "I brought some sake."

"Not that watered down shit eh?" Kukakku asked.

"Of course not." Yoruichi smiled and Kukakku leaned forward, it was still odd to see her without much of an arm left.

"Well then, lets have a drinking contest." Kukakku challanged, her shaggly black hair shading her face.

"No, no." Yoruichi waved her off, "You know I can be a bit of a light weight.."

Kukakku scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Tessai, can you bring in the sake cups?" Kisuke asked. A few seconds later, the muscled man came in and set down small cups for the each of them. Just as he came in, he left without a word.

"Nice maid." Yoruichi snickered and poured herself a glass.

"He cleans for room and board.." Kisuke shrugged, "I'm not complaining."

Kukakku poured herself a glass. "We can see." She turned to Yoruichi, "Hey, why you always running off from work anyway?"

"Because I have nothing left to do." Yoruichi shrugged and downed her first glass quickly.

"I'm surprised it hasn't gone under.." her blond friend muttered looking from beneath his hat and poured himself a glass when Kukakku was done.

"Im surprised it hasn't gone under.." Yoruichi mocked with a squeaky voice and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She poured herself another glass.

"What happened to you being a light weight?" Kukakku laughed.

"Well, for what I'm about to tell you I might as well get tipsy.."

Kisuke put his glass down that he was gradually sipping. "Tell us what?"

"Well.." Yoruichi sighed heavily, "The reason Soi is staying with me..is because she has a death threat."

"What!" Kisuke and Kukakku asked at the same time.

"She can be a bit of a bitch but she aint worth killin!" Kukaku slammed her fist down nearly knocking the cups and sake over.

Kisuke frowned and folded his arms, "It's about the case isn't it? The one shes working on?"

"Obviously.." Yoruichi sighed and put her face in her hands, "I don't know what to do? She wants to handle this herself just because shes an officer of the law and wants me to stay out of this. If she keeps thinking like this then she's gonna end up getting herself killed."

"Did you guys get a letter?" Kisuke asked, "I can run it for prints in my mini lab I set up in the back room."

"Where do you possibly get the money for all this?" Kukakku gave him an exasperated look.

"That, my friend, is none of your business." Kisuke wagged a finger at her, "Anyway, back to the matter at hand." He looked to Yoruichi, "How did you guys recieve the threat?"

"From my office phone." Yoruichi shook her head, "They were watching us."

The room went silent.

"Let me guess..it was Aizen." Kisuke frowned and Kukakku sighed heavily.

"Dammit, not again.." the arson expert sighed. "Let me guess now." She frowned, "Soi's still gonna work on the case."

"You got it!" Yoruichi twirled her finger. "Look guys, I don't know where else to go for help.."

"Don't worry." Kisuke smiled, "We got your back."

"Really? You're not gonna bail on me?"

"Of course not!" Kukakku shouted, "We want that little prick gone just as much as you do."

Yoruichi stood. "I'm going with Soi tomorrow for an interrogation.."

Her friends watched as she moved back to the door and opened the shoji.

"Will you be okay?" Kisuke asked.

Yoruichi put her shades back on, "When am I not?"

"I'm serious." Kisuke took his hat off to look her in the eyes and the smirk on her face disappeared, "Be careful Yoruichi. If you need us-"

"Don't hesitate to call." She finished for him and walked out the door.

Looking back to his guest before hand he said, "Yoruichi better be careful. Stupidity killed the cat.."

"I thought it was curiosity."

"No Kukakku, it was stupidity. Stupidity in which the cat mistook for bravery." He sighed, "The hornet too."


	14. The simple, The Lavish, The fabulous

**Sincerly, Yours**

A/N: Things are gonna slow down a bit..

* * *

**The simple, the lavish, the fabulous**

Soi rolled to a stop in front of the immense building of Shihoin Enterprises. Pulling the binoculars from her glove compartment, she searched the surrounding building roof tops. The sun was falling just over the horizon painting the sky in a hazy purple and deep orange. Nothing exactly caught her attention, so she set them down but not far from her reach. She would admit it to no one but herself, she was paranoid, maybe even a little scared for her life but if anyone else was in her situation, she was sure they'd feel the same. She could be assassinated at any time and it made her feel a bit uneasy. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone, all the while checking the streets and called Yoruichi.

"Hello?" Yoruichi answered immediately and Soi was glad she had given her the office extension to her main phone.

"Yoruichi?" Soi responded, "Are you almost done? I'm waiting outside."

The scrapping of pen against paper was heard in the background, "Yeah, I'm almost done here just give me a few more minutes." She placed her pen down briefly and she sounded distracted, "You can come up if you want."

"No, I'm fine here." Soi lied, "I'll see you when you get done."

"Alright, bye." Yoruichi muttered.

"Bye.." Soi nearly whispered and hesitantly hung up the phone.

Reaching down into her duffel bag in the back she searched for her gun. It was small and handheld, unlike the one assigned to her. It was concealable and this was used simply for protection. She gripped it close by her side, her finger on the safety and she waited. This didn't feel right anymore. Maybe Yoruichi was right, doing this alone wasn't so smart.

Soi had half a mind to take Yoruichi up on that offer and walk up to her office but on the other hand, she was terrified that if she stepped out the car the first thing shed get would be a snipers bullet to the skull.

She had no experience training for this. What happens if they have a hostage? A bomb? A group? She was taught this. But what happens if the officer has a death threat over their head? No. No one could have ever prepared one for this.

A knock on the window startled her out of her paranoia and she swung the gun to the window so fast, the person back pedaled and fell to the ground, hands held up in defense.

Gripping it tightly but never releasing the safety, Soi looked out the passenger side window and out onto the curb. On the ground, Yoruichi had her hands up in defense looking slightly in awe.

"I'm sorry." Soi quickly apologized opening up the door and going to her. "I didn't mean to, you know, scare you."

"Well you did!" Yoruichi nearly yelled, her voice cracking, "watch where you point that thing. I thought you were gonna shoot me." Her brows furrowed and Soi sighed.

"I apologize." she began putting the gun away, "I forgot to put it in the glove compartment after I was done with work." She was sure Yoruichi could see the lies rolling off her tongue.

"Yeah, well.." Yoruichi had nothing left to say. Standing and dusting herself off she gave Soi a good once over and looked away to the employee parking lot. "I'm gonna go get my car. Put that thing away and don't shoot anybody, okay?" She smirked and let out an almost breathy laugh.

Soi smirked too, "Will do." She promised and put the gun away. Exhaling loudly, she closed the passenger side door and sat back down in her seat. Watching through her rear view mirror, she saw Yoruichi round the corner into the parking lot. Soi fell back against the seat and clenched the steering wheel tightly.

_Dammit, your not scared.._She forced herself to think and watched as Yoruichi's black corvette soon pulled up close. Yoruichi revved her engine once, twice, then took off slowly down the road.

Soi pulled out from the curb and followed one car behind to Yoruichi to her family estate.

The drive was long, longer than she had interpreted and it was way out into the woodland area far from Tokyo. Soi figured she must get up pretty early to get to work which means Soi would have to wake up early to get to her place as well, she sighed in discontent.

She continued to follow her past the large amounts of shrubbery and trees seperated by a gravel pathway. Apporaching the house, it was exactly how she pictured it. Large, built with large planks of oak wood, glass and some brick. It expanded to no end and she wondered how she could ever live in a place this big all alone. It must get lonely..

Driving just under an open side building next to the main estate, Yoruichi parked and cut off the car. Soi pulled in her car just next to hers and cut the engine. Siding with herself not to take the gun, she left it in the glove compartment and stepped out into the cool air the trees provided by shading the, now setting, sun.

Yoruichi walked over to Soi's car and leaned up against the door. "Are your bags in the trunk?" She asked and looked around.

"Back seat." Soi responded and Yoruichi lifted herself from the door. Opening it, she grabbed the first two suitcases of Soi's luggage and trudged out the garage space and up the steps.

Soi grabbed the last bag and followed her up the steps to the front door. Yoruichi dug in her pants for the house key and unlocked the doors, kicking it open with her feet. It flew back at her and she nudged it back open with a shoulder and proceeded farther into the house.

Soi stared in awe as she entered. The wood was nicely polished and there were some elegant decorating, some western and some Japanese. It was beautiful and artfully mixed. Yoruichi dropped the bags.

"Here, let me show you around the house first then we can come back and get your stuff." Yoruichi walked back to close and lock the door while Soi continued to stare, mouth agape, at her home.

Soi felt something brush her shoulder and she looked at Yoruichi leaning close by her ear.

"Are you coming?" She asked, a crooked grin on her face. Her breath was warm on her cheek and Soi stiffened a shiver.

"Yes." Soi said quickly. Yoruichi backed away and moved around her.

Yoruichi's feet padded softly and Soi noticed she had taken off her shoes, probably when she was staring at the house.

"I'm sorry." Soi paused, "I should have taken off my shoes."

"It's fine." Yoruichi waved it off. It was true, she really didn't care.

"I don't want to ruin your floors.." Soi continued and began to unlace her sneakers.

Yoruichi watched, slightly amused, as Soi took off one shoe at a time. "Do as you will. It's just, half the house I don't even bother to visit. I have so many rooms this can be a hotel.."

"It must get lonely." Soi commented after taking off her last shoe and neatly placed them aside.

"Sort of.." Yoruichi said then clapped her hands loudly startling Soi. "Well, let me show you the kitchen." She turned and happily walked ahead of her.

In the back was a room, it was quite dark and you couldn't tell how large it was when you stepped inside. The most you could get from how dark it was, was that the floor was freezing. That is, until Yoruichi cut on the lights..

The kitchen was absolutely stunning. Despite the antique look of the rest of the estate, the kitchen looked as if it had been rebuilt. An island counter with a marble top, stainless steel appliances and a pot rack that hung just above the island counter. A glass table sat by the wall and a glass door seemed to lead outside into a garden that was full of lush vegetables and fruits.

"Do you take care of them?" Soi asked in wonder looking out the door windows.

Yoruichi fidgeted, "Yeah..well..since I came back. The gardener took good care of it while I was away but..its a nice hobby. It keeps me occupied seeing as there's not much to do around here besides watch television."

Soi fon looked back at her and Yoruichi smiled. They stayed, staring at each other with Soi glancing back out every now and again.

"Would you like me to show you how to garden?" Yoruichi asked, "Uh, I mean, I know its..kinda, not your thing but if you'd like to learn.."

"I'd love to." Soi replied continuing to stare out into the garden that grew darker as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Taking an audible deep breath, Soi turned back to Yoruichi again. "Let's continue."

"Right.." Yoruichi quickly spoke and turned on her heel out the second exit of the kitchen.

The hallway was dark and the floor boards creaked slightly, it was almost like a horror movie and with the death threat over Soi head, yes, this even scared her a little but was still too stubborn to say so. Instead, she played aloof.

Stepping into a dark room, Yoruichi lit a single lamp. The room was a dim burgundy color and the furniture was leather and luxurious with a single coffee table and a wide screen television in the front, in the back, a fire place made of stone.

"This is the livingroom.." She said and pointed down the hall. "Most of these doors are storage closets and small guest rooms where the servant used to stay." She pointed back out to the kitchen. "And if you go to the front of the house and back out to the garage again, a five minute hike will take you to the training grounds. Everything is in storage right now..i haven't used them in a long while but you're welcome to use it."

Soi smiled, "Thank you, I will."

Yoruichi clapped her hands again and rubbed them together. Soi cocked a brow but said nothing as Yoruichi led her down the hall pointing to where the downstairs bathroom was and told her she would label it if Soi couldn't remember where it was.

Soi noted that she might need to, the place was huge! It never seemed to end and Soi wondered if this place was like a mall where they had the giant map with the arrow pointing to a dot saying 'you are HERE'. That would be helpful, Yoruichi should sleep on that thought.

Eventually, they somehow managed to finally go back to the front of the house without going through the kitchen again. It took a good couple minutes and Soi could only remember half of what Yoruichi told her but she wouldn't need to know where the study was or anything. It's not like she was living here long term.

"Come, lets get your bags and I'll show you the upstairs, okay?" Yoruichi gave her a smile and headed up first, the two suitcases in her hand and Soi followed up the steep incline.

Yoruichi made a sharp turn and opened the door with two of her fingers and gently kicked it open with her foot being sure it wouldn't fly back at her like she did with the front door.

"This is my room!" Yoruichi said exuberantly and Soi smiled at her behavior. "I have a bathroom in here too so just use it when you wanna."

Soi laughed when she placed her things down. She was happy. For once today she was actually happy. Her heart felt light and for a moment, she forgot that someone was after her.

"Uh..well..I'll go get another bed, seeing as you'll be staying in here."

"Okay.." Soi said and watched Yoruichi leave the room so quietly, that if she hadn't said anything, she wouldn't have known she was gone.

Unsure of where to pack her clothes, she left it alone and sat on Yoruichis bed. It was soft and it caved in beneath her. She bounced on it and enjoyed the feeling.

A few minutes later, Yoruichi came in dragging a mattress into the room. After several large tugs, she finally got the queen sized mattress into the room and sat it down a foot or two away from her bed. Soi watched and marveled at her strength, the muscles clenching in her arm after she dragged it in and she watched Yoruichi take off her jacket and toss it on the bed next to her and rolled up her sleeves.

"Can you help me bring in the frame?" She asked a bit breathlessly.

"Sure." Soi smiled and followed her out the room and into the one next door. The frame was next to drag in and Soi grabbed the back end, Yoruichi grabbing the front. Using most of her strength, she lifted it from the ground on her end and Yoruichi lifted hers after. Soi breathed out heavily and grunted, "Wow, this thing is heavy.."

"You ain't kiddin.." Yoruichi's jaw as clenched and Soi could see, despite her dark skin tone, that she was starting to turn red from the strain. She was sure her face looked about the same, only a deeper shade of red.

At the same time, Soi backed out the room all the while having to stop and adjust it to fit through the door. After several minutes of back wrenching labor, they finally got it into the room with the mattress and the comforter and pillows. Placing all of it back together, the bed was whole again.

"Man, Okay, I'm so not moving this bed again." Yoruichi frowned looking at their handiwork. Soi struggled not to laugh.

Turning away from her, Soi picked up her first luggage case and sat it on the bed. "Where exactly do I put my clothes?" she questioned while unzipping it.

Yoruichi thought for a moment, "Well, I can let you use that." She pointed to a large chest of drawers with a mirror, "I use the closet space so you can use that. I don't use it for much.."

Soi nodded then a smile crept its way to her face.

"What?" Yoruichi questioned sitting on her bed, legs folded beneath her.

"There's not anything in those drawers I should be wary of is there?"

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi raised a thin brow in confusion.

Soi chuckled, "You know.." She nodded to the chest, "Stuff you probably don't want people to see?"

Yoruichi still looked in confusion. "What do you- OOOOOOOH..." Yoruichi's eyes widened in understanding and she bursted into laughter. "Wow! no, no. Nothing like that.." She tried to catch her breath, "Wow, you became a bit of a pervert if your mind went straight to that..Do you have one?"

Soi shook her head, "No, but you'd be surprised about what I've seen..so it's only right I ask just in case I..come across it."

"Doubt it." Yoruichi smirked and walked over to the chest, taking out random assorted items from brushes, old papers and miscellenious things.

"Ever seen a dude into necro-beastiality?"

Yoruichi looked back, the most disgusted look on her features. "Gross."

Soi laughed and continued to set her things out, separating them into piles of undergarments, shirts and pants. Once done, she began to place things in, one pile at a time. Though she only filled up five drawers.

"That's all the clothes you brought?" Yoruichi raised a brow.

"That's all I have." Soi looked back at her and closed the last drawer.

"Oh.." Was all she could say.

"It's fine. Your rich so you live in lavish. I'm middle class so I simply buy what I can to get by."

Yoruichi watched as Soi began to take off her jacket and walk into the bathroom.

"Do you have any towels and wash cloths?" Soi asked looking around, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Yoruichi said pushing off from her bed and walked out and down the hall to grab her a towel and such. Coming back into the room, she saw the door was cracked and opened it. "Here's your- OH MY GOD!" Yoruichi dumped the items onto the sink quickly. Right there in front of the shower was a half naked Soi. The only item left on her was a bra and Yoruichi ran from the bathroom and out into her room again, slamming the door behind her. "I am so sorry.." She shook her head trying to erase the images from her mind but they stayed, clear as day. She had a strong feeling this was going to plague her tonight.

"I-It's fine.." Soi said trying not to sound bothered. "Thanks.."

Once the shower was on, Yoruichi groaned and fell onto her bed, "Okay, so maybe I can't do this.." Sitting up, she grabbed the pack of cigarettes she received from Shinji off the chest of drawers and walked outside for a smoke. That's what she needed right now.

The rest of the house was dark, and the night sky lacked the stars shed usually see out here. Walking down the steps, she walked around on the gravel driveway, smoking at her now lit cigarette blowing to large puffs of smoke that molded and disappeared in the air.

Looking up, she felt a gust of wind blow and she shielded her cigarette from blowing out and the ashes flying in her face. Not too long after that, a drop of rain landed on her face, then another.

Taking her cigarette out her mouth she let out a loud and audible laugh. "Really now?" She asked the sky, "You really want me to quit don't you?"

Before the rain could land any harder, Yoruichi walked back to the steps and put it out on the wood, keeping it to save for a later date.

Walking back up the steps and into her room, Yoruichi felt odd having to knock on her own door but she didn't want to intrude on Soi changing again either. The first image still burned at her thoughts she didn't want even more to think about tonight.

"You can come in Yoruichi." Soi responded.

When she walked in, a smile tugged on her lips. "You still have those pajamas." Soi wore the black and yellow pajamas from when they were teenagers.

Soi looked down. "They still fit and they're in good condition. I don't see why not."

Yoruichi walked over and planted a kiss on Soi's temple, "Still my little bee."

Soi blushed. "Do you still sleep without pants?"

"Some things never change, huh?" Yoruichi laughed at their same old habitual ways. Or hers anyway and again took off her pants. Soi gave a glance that Yoruichi noticed. Her eyes roamed over Yoruichi's legs for a minute then looked away.

"I guess not." Soi said, "Kind of like you smoking.."

Yoruichi groaned.

"Well!" Soi shrugged and put the suitcase down on the floor and climbed into the bed, "You still smell like cigarette smoke, only stronger."

"I thought you would have become accustomed to this Soi." Yoruichi said and lay down in her bed and turned off the light, the rain coming down hard. The thunderous patter almost rhythmic. "You know, seeing as most everyone you hang around smokes."

Soi shrugged beneath the covers and rolled over on her side facing Yoruichi. "I just don't like them."

Their conversation ended and for a while they lay in the bed. Yoruichi stared up at the ceiling, the image of Soi still burned into her thoughts. _God I wanna touch her right now.._Yoruichi smiled, _What an ass.._

"Yoruichi?" Soi muttered and finished with a yawn.

"Hm?" Startled, Yoruichi turned her head to face her.

"I love you. Thank you."

Yoruichi smiled and reached her hand out, "Your welcome." Soi grabbed hers lacing their fingers together briefly, "Love you too. I'll see you in the morning."

Soi yawned again and let her hand drop from the hold she had on Yoruichis. "See you in the morning.."

* * *

A/N: LONG CHAPTER..ugh..I think some of us fanfiction writers drag things out worse than Kubo. We really do.


	15. Surprise, Surprise

**Sincerly, Yours**

* * *

**Surprise, Surprise**

5:58 am

Soi rolled over in the mattress, her arm slung over the side of the bed. A small trail of drool escaped her mouth and ran down the pillow of which she nuzzled her face. She tossed and the cover slid off one of her legs. Her body was strewn all over the bed and from the looks of it, she had a good nights sleep.

Way too soon for her liking, six in the morning came and her alarm rang off. Soi grumbled something in her sleep and unwillingly, she sat up in the bed, her hair all over the place. Touching it, Soi realized it was starting to grow again and put her hand back down. _I should probably get a hair cut.._she made a mental not to herself.

"Fucking alarm clock.." She muttered and placed a foot on the floor. The wooden floor was cold against her feet and it nearly jolted her awake and for a second she forgot where she was. A small twitch in the corner of her lips lightened features when she remembered she was staying with Yoruichi for the time being. _I suppose this won't be as bad as I first made it out to be.._

Walking out the room, opening the door quietly, Soi walked down the stairs, immensely grateful for the fact that they don't creak. The halls were dimely lit when she rounded the corner to the hall that led into the kitchen. At first startled, she realized she had nothing to be afraid of when the feet sounded like padding rather than hard soles. Still rather wary, she slowly walked into the kitchen and shielded her eyes from the blinding light that reflected off the white walls.

"Morning."

Soi smiled when she saw Yoruichi setting two bowls down at the table, the bubbling sound of the coffee machine filled the silence and the strong scent was mostly pleasant mixed with the scent of cooked breakfast. Soi was almost surprised at the fact that Yoruichi actually cooked and smirking, she sat down at the table. Her spine was hunched over, her pajamas slightly bunched from sleep.

"Morning." Soi repeated the montra, her voice groggy.

Yoruichi smirked, "You look like you slept good."

"Your beds are soft." Soi muttered and laid her head on the table.

Yoruichi came by with a pot of instant noodles and poured half into Soi's and half into her own. "D'you want some coffee?" Yoruichi asked.

Soi noticed that Yoruichi was dressed for work, her hair already done. "Yeah."

Yoruichi gave a small laugh. "Your not a morning person, huh?"

Soi mumbled something incoherently and dug into her food, not even bothering to say grace. Yoruichi supposed that was just how she was. After the coffee had come to a stop, Yoruichi poured them both a cup. "Anything you take in yours?"

"Milk.." Soi muttered after hungrily swallowing a mouth full of noodles. "Thanks."

"No problem." Yoruichi waved her thank you's away and poured half of her coffee as milk and handed it to her. Sitting down at her own plate, Yoruichi clasped her hands together in prayer, "Itadekimasu." she said and dug in.

Soi watched as she ate and was almost jealous. While Soi looked like a starving child, Yoruichi ate with as much grace as anyone could ever hold and it almost pissed her off that she seemed to be almost too perfect.

"What?" Yoruichi asked smirking when she noticed Soi looking at her intensely.

Soi raised a brow and looked down continuing to eat.

"Antisocial bitch.."

Soi's brows raised in confusion and looking up, she saw Yoruichi resting with her head in her palms giving her the most condescending smirk she had ever seen. This enraged her, and though Soi had always been temperamental about things like this, it upset her even more at the fact that it was Yoruichi who said it. "What the fuck?" Soi started, her eyes narrowing even more if at all possible. "What was that for?"

"I thought that'd get your attention." Yoruichi said with a smile and sipped casually at her coffee.

"It's too early in the morning for your fucking games Yoruichi." Soi grumbled and turned her face from her, her pulse picking up lightly from rage.

"Oh, if I was going to start my _fucking games_," She stressed, "You would know it.."

Soi's eyes widened at her innuendo and she focused her eyes down on the food she was eating. She could feel the blush rushing to her face at the thought of Yoruichi's intended meaning. Yoruichi laughed.

"Your too cute, you know that?" She walked over after placing her bowl in the sink and, after running her hand through Soi's short mess of hair, kissed the top of her head. "I have to go to work though..You might want to get ready."

"Are you offering to escort me?" Soi asked and drank the broth.

"Actually, yes." Yoruichi said and watched Soi from behind her seat at the table.

Once Soi was done, she drank her coffee quickly and shoved away from the table, dropping her bowl and glass in the sink. "Well, you get to work then. I don't need an escort."

"I think you do."

Soi turned around to face her, Yoruichi's face playful but the seriousness in her stare was uncanty.

"No, Yoruichi." and walked past her to the stairs.

"Mm...stubborn as ever. I don't see why you like to refuse my offers."

"Maybe because I don't need them?" Soi frowned and closed the door to Yoruichi's room, Yoruichi followed in suit, halfway up the stairs.

Opening the door, Yoruichi saw the bathroom door close just as soon and she sat down on the bed. "I know your scared Shaolin."

Soi opened the bathroom door, her eyes narrowed but then her look softened and she closed the door again. Yoruichi was right, she couldn't deny it. She was scared but she was so thick skulled and independent she refused to seek help even if it was the most logical idea.

Yoruichi listened closely to the water when the shower turned on, sitting on the bed, she leaned back and sighed. "Stubborn..." She muttered and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Yoruichi's golden irises locked onto the bathroom door once again and she simply stared as if suddnely she would aquire x-ray vision. She smiled, faintly remembering what Soi's body looked like naked..well..most of it anyway. She wanted to see it again. _Maybe if I open the door slowly I can-_

Yoruichi shook her head fiercely, _No. No! I have too much respect for her to do that!_

She turned her body away from the door, arms folded and legs crossed on her bed. Every now and again she would find it tempting to look back, to know all the ways she could get away with just a tiny peak. Just a small one and the longer Soi's shower took, the more it seemed to engrave into her mind that one look wasn't going to kill anyone.

_Well it'll kill me if I get caught..._She smirked, _But I wont...hey, I wasn't the the Goddess of Flash back then for nothing..._

Slowly stepping off her bed, she could faintly hear Soi's humming in the shower. Praying to God she hoped that she would stay in just a bit longer. She moved closer to the door, taking large but soft steps. When she reached the door, which wasn't every far away, the shower was still running and she whispered a small prayer under her breath. Despite the fact that they had made up, Soi was pretty much a prude. As always. And she knew that if she got caught it was either one of two options.

One: Soi wouldn't think that much of her and gladly oblige to make out AND see her naked. She would blush though Yoruichi would never hear the end of it.

Or..

Two: Soi would clearly beat the snot out of her.

"Yoruichi, what exactly are you doing?"

Yoruichi's eyes widened in realization. _Did I really just space out? _Looking down at her, she gave an awkward smile and stepped aside. "Err...well.."

Soi raised a brow and walked over to the drawers of clothing and tried to search for something appropriate to wear for work. Looking through the works, Yoruichi's eyes drifted from a small drop of water that fell from her hair, down her back and was absorbed by the towel. Though the drop of water was gone, it did nothing to cease her wandering eyes. She let them linger, if only for a minute on Soi's partially exposed back, down to her butt, then down her legs and back up to her butt again. She could see it clear as day through the towel wrapped tightly around her body.

"Done ogling?" Soi asked and gave Yoruichi an amused upward turn of her lip. "If you don't mind though, _Yoruichi-sama_, I would like to change.."

Yoruichi snapped out of her daze, a light blush on her face. "Uh, yeah. Sorry..." She muttered and headed for the door.

Soi walked back into the center of the room and sat the clothes on the bed.

In the doorway, Yoruichi smiled and looked back at Soi.

"What?" Soi asked and cocked an eyebrow. She instinctively wrapped the towel tighter. "Yorui-" and then there was a draft.

Quickly as she had came, the towel that wrapped around Soi's body was in Yoruichi's hands and off her body. Yoruichi bit her lip in excitement when Soi, now startled, stood there, too caught off guard to do anything.

And she saw it..

Breast, legs, abs, ass, all in one moment. Looking back into Soi's eyes, she almost wished she hadn't. Eyes engaged, Soi yanked the comforter off the bed and covered herself with it.

"_**YORUICHI~!**_"

Yoruichi dropped the towel. _Shit..I forgot to run.._

* * *

Yoruichi rubbed the sore spot on her cheek in the form of a hand print. Now red, she was sure it would bruise. It wouldn't be pretty but she couldn't help but have an almost goofy smile about her features.

Soi sat down, face red from embarrassment and buckled herself in. Yoruichi had insisted after begging for several minutes for Soi not to kill her. She agreed, not that she actually wanted to be there at that moment, but because she wouldn't have to go get gas for her car and the fact that she would get to openly ignore Yoruichi for the entire ride.

"I _can't _belive you did that.." Soi muttered and looked out the window when Yoruichi pulled out the open garage and turned around. Soi glared at her, cheeks still red, "Get that smile off your face..."

"Your beautiful.." Yoruichi whispered, still smiling.

"W-what?" Soi questioned, her intention to ignore her forgotten briefly.

"Your beatiful." She said again, excitement, amazement and confidence in her voice, "Everything...breast, legs...wow what an ass.." She dazed off lightly and then took her attention back to the road.

Soi blushed harder, her face turning redder, if at all possible. "N-no I'm not.." Soi looked down at herself, suddenly self-concious. "My breasts are too small..I'm too thin..."

"Your not." Yoruichi smiled stopping at a red light. She wrapped her arm around the younger girl and pulled her in for a hug, kissing her on the lips.

Soi gave her an almost skeptical look.

"I know your mad at me..but.." she chuckled and turned her attention back to the road once the light turned green.

"But?" Soi pondered, curious of what she had to say.

Yoruichi laughed a little to herself again and sighed in, what Soi belived to be satisfaction. "Your fucking HOT!"

* * *

A/N: another filler chapter. Just some YoruSoi to get yall all happy. R&R


	16. Liar, Liar

**Sincerly, Yours**

A/N: Intense chapter again. Woo hoo right? We're starting to get back to the main plot.

* * *

**Liar, Liar**

Soi sat at her desk, pen scraping against the endless amounts of paper. She sighed heavily. After Yoruichi had dropped her off, another murder took place. This was just turning out to be 'not her day'. She sighed and and threw a rubber ball sitting on her desk at her lieutenants door.

Omaeda came in, crumbs in his hand though his face was clean. "Yes Soifon Taichou?" He swallowed and dusted the crumbs off on his shirt.

"Omaeda..go down and get the autopsy report..."

"Yes, Soifon Taichou." He bowed curtly and turned on his heel. Hand at the door, he looked back, albeit a bit worried. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Nothing." Soi muttered and looked him in his small, almost beady, eyes. "Go get the report, see what's up. It's been.." Soi looked at the wall clock, "Nearly three hours."

"Hai." Omaeda closed the door behind him softly. He knew how much his captain hated loud noise.

Soi frowned, this case was going no where. Absolutely no where but she knew it was him. Yoruichi suggested that around twelve she come pick her up for their little unscheduled interview.

Frowning, Soi placed the papers to the side. Looking at the clock she had realized she worked past her lunch by ten minutes.

Pushing back from her chair, Soi stood, the sound of plastic wheels against rough carpeting. Shoving some files into a drawer, she grabbed the cash from her jacket pocket that was sitting against the back of the chair.

_**Knock, Knock.**_

Soi raised a brow. Shoving the money into her pocket, she opened the door to her office.

"Hello, Soi."

Soi smiled. "Hi, Rin."

Rin smiled sweetly at her and brushed her bangs from her eyes some, her green eyes shining brightly. "Taichou, you hadn't shown to lunch with the rest of us..I figured you had probably been working."

Soi rubbed the back of her head and looked back at her desk. "Actually, I was.."

"Poor baby.." Rin said and caressed Soi's cheek with her hand.

Soi would have nearly flinched away, and for a moment she had forgotten. Rin and her slept together a few nights before she and Yoruichi's date. "Mm. Yeah." Soi said, "But I was just going to get lunch." she looked around and made sure no one had seen that small display of affection.

Rin turned on her heel. "Well, I'll just walk you down there. Some of squad two is down there eating still."

"Okay.." Soi smiled at her and watched as Rin walked ahead adding a little more sway to her hips. Soi nearly laughed, she sometimes tried too hard.

Rin looked back and saw the sparkle in her captains eyes and blushed. Giggling a little herself, she asked, "Too much?"

"A little.." Soi chuckled and brushed her hand against hers.

As the reached the bottom of the flight of stairs, Rin stopped, "Uh..Captain?"

"Hm?" Soi asked and her stomach growled, _Man I'm hungry. _

"I was just wondering.." Rin blushed harder, her eyes avoiding her captains completely, "Do you..wanna go to my place today?" She looked back at Soi who raised a brow at her, "I mean, if not it's okay. It was just a question." She laughed nervously, "I'm sorry it's just when I'm nervous I talk a lot and say some stupid things. You probably don't want to hear this."

"Rin..."

"Forgive me, it was stupid to ask. That night was probably just a one time deal but I just wanted to ask in case you loved me too but you don't so it's okay!"

"Rin, shut up.."

"It's just that I like you so much and that night was amazing. But I mean, if not tonight, maybe some other day? Oh, wait, you didn't answer my first one did you?"

"Rin Utana.."

"Sorry! Sorry, Taichou! Ugh! I'm such a motor mouth, I can't stop talking!" She laughed and turned her face away, "Wow, am I still talking about this? Y-You probably don't like me.."

"RIN! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Rin instantly closed her mouth and erected her posture.

Soi began to chuckle. "God..about time." She shook her head, "Look, I've got to get some food in me. But..I can't come tonight."

"Oh.." Rin's body's became tense with disappointment, "Okay."

"N-Not that I don't want to." Soi said again and instantly wondered why she said it. Before she knew it, it was almost as if the guilt of simply using her gave her diarrhea of the mouth, "But.._my office_."

Rin's eyes nearly widened, "C-Captain..we're on duty-"

But before she could say anymore, she could see Soi round the corner. Nearly stunned, Rin turned around and headed for the training ground. She wasn't sure if her captain was serious, but if she was, she needed her mind to slow down before it collapsed on itself.

Soi slapped her forehead repeatedly while in line to get her food. _"Dammit, I just don't fucking stop do I?" _hissing venemously at herself, she snatched her tray of food and slammed it down on the nearest empty table.

Thinking of what exactly she was going to do after she had hinted very suggestively at her subordinate to meet her in her office, Mayuri sat down at the table.

"Well, hello Soifon Taichou~" His words were slimey and eerie and Soi nearly cringed whenever he talked.

"Mayrui, what an unpleasant surprise."

"You usually get your lunch early...distractions?"

"No." Soi continued to eat the beef and rice on her plate.

"Really, I could have sworn you were with Yoruichi.."

"I am."

"So who's that cute little girl in your squad? What is _she_ to _you_?"

Soi nearly choked on her food but instead took a slow breath and exhaled, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"_Oh Fon..I never knew you had skeletons in the closet.._"and He continued to eat his food. It was almost disgusting, his large and block like teeth eating up large chunks.

"Don't we all?" Soi hissed and picked up her tray, intending to move far away from him. Before she left, he added-

"I hope you figured out what TNAngel virus was.._you'd need it._"

Soi's eyes widened and she had nearly forgotten. She would need to look that up after she was done eating but for now, she would have to satisfy her growling stomach.

* * *

Soi clicked a link. There were so many on the TNAngel virus. The first one was nothing, just images of what it did. It looked generally harmless, she assumed the damage was done to the inside.

She looked at the website the third link was from. It was from a news agency. It seemed reliable enough and she clicked the blue link. She watched as the web page loaded. Ads on the side, she ignored them and read the title.

**TNAngel Virus: Massacre of Japan**

Soi's brows scrunched together in worry and she began to read the article. It almost made her sick.

_From 1980 to 1983, Japan suffered it's worse epidemic yet. The TNAngel virus. The virus alone 638,520,000 of Japan's population. The world soon feared the Japanese race would soon die off. The United States of America sent researchers to collect data and virus samples to collaborate with Japan to provide an anti-virus. The virus seemed almost unstoppable as the top scientists couldn't quite find an antidote. The virus generally attacked those of high ranking status or those descending from nobles and/or poor families. While those were just the main majority, many middle class citizens and upper middle class citizens suffered as well._

_Soon came forth a minor scientist under Japan's most wealthy and influential men, Sosuke Aizen and Namatsai Shihoin who's family as well were, at the time, affected by the virus. They had paid for numerous equipment to help in this one man's research and as proves, paid off. In 1981, Aizen-san and Shihoin-sama came forth with the anti-virus. Not willing to hand it over to Japanese government, for their influential standings, they created several and willingly donated them to several hospital with strict agreements to not recreate the substance._

_In 1987, Aizen was arrested, his sentence for three years, after being turned over by his partner for selling the serum overseas illegally to underground thugs in eastern Europe and Russia. Nearly two weeks went by before Aizen was bailed out of jail, his generous amount of money working in his favor. _

_While things had long since been patched up, the two partners split their separate ways and started their own companies, large in both here and around the world. Since then, there hasn't been anymore virus epidemics that effected as badly as that one had. The serum had not been recreated or given over to the government and no traces were found. The scientist, Tzuchi Urahara, passed not long after, burying his secrets with him. Though the government as reason to believe that Aizen-san and Shihoin-sama know the truth of the TNAngel serum, they've yet to intrude._

Soi stopped right there. Falling back into her chair, she almost couldn't believe it. _Nematsai's family was effected..that means.._Soi bolted up in her chair, "Yoruichi!" Soi quickly picked up the phone, fumbling it in her hands, for a moment she had forgotten Yoruichi's number. _She needs to know this! _Soi panicked _But what if she already does? She was the one who gave me in information. _Soi placed the phone down,_ Then why didn't she tell me?_

Sighing, she grabbed her scalp and gritted her teeth together in annoyance.

_**Knock-**_

"Who the hell is it?" Soi yelled, "If it's Omaeda, your fat ass should have been back with that autopsy report by now!"

The door opened hesitantly and Rin peaked her head in through the crack, "Oh..bad time.."

Soi's scowl remained in place but her posture turned lax. "Come in.." She muttered. "I apologize for that..I seem to be yelling at you a lot."

"That mean's your sounding like my old captain again." Rin smiled and walked slowly to her, feet shuffling along the rough carpeting. "Is there something wrong?"

"No.." Soi grumbled and Rin raised a brow. Soi looked up at her, almost knowing, green eyes, "Yes." She finalized, "The damn case. This was supposed to be a simple murder case. I just..How the hell did it get so complicated?" She put her face in her hands and took a look at the clock.

11:27

Yoruichi would be coming to pick her up in a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Captain." Rin bowed to her.

"It's not your fault. It's not anyones fault..well, maybe Omaeda." Soi said and nodded to his door and Rin gave a small giggle, "This guy leaves no trace around. Nothing for us to go by. We got one clue. ONE! That's it..." She shook her head, "I just think this is gonna go to a dead end.."

"Don't say that." Rin spoke softly, "Here.." She moved around Soi. "Turn this way." She motioned and Soi turned comfortably in her chair to where her back was to her subordinate. Rin placed her hands on Soi's shoulders and began to massage, rolling away the tenseness.

Soi relaxed into her touch. Her hands were warm and for something that looked so delicate, her hands were extremely strong. "Ah..wow.." Soi muttered and closed her eyes for a minute, "That feels good.."

"Does it?" Rin asked. Butterflies in her stomach, she leaned down to Soi's ear and planted a small kiss on the spot just behind the lobe.

Soi's eyes jolted open and she looked at Rin. Rin looked back at her and after a moment of hesitation, panicked and acted. Nearly catching her off guard, Soi had to hold a hand onto her desk when Rin kissed her hard and without warning. Soi pushed back, not liking the feeling of being dominated by someone younger than herself and moved Rin away.

"S-Sorry.." Rin apologized.

"Better be.." Soi growled, standing up from her chair and pushed her against the wall behind her desk. Hands placed in the side of her head, Soi rested her wrist's and the upper part of her forearm on Rin's shoulders, hands snaking their way through her thick, auburn hair. Moving in fast, Soi crushed her lips against Rin's.

Rin mumbled in protest for a minute, Soi's kiss too hard and Soi eased up but her mouth still moving sloppily against Rin's. Rin wrapped her arms around Soi's torso, pulling her in closer and when they pulled away, she asked-

"Something wrong?" She breathed and gave a small kiss to Soi's pink lips.

"Nothing.." she pointed to the doors, "Lock them."

"Lock-"

"Lock them.." she said and moved aside for Rin to do so. Soi watched as Rin moved slowly to the doors seperating her from the main hall and Omaeda's office.

Soi watched, eyes un-hungry but she was still frustrated. Frustrated with this case and she was going to take it out, release it, even if that meant sexually. She just needed to burn off some steam. She knew it was wrong..._But **maybe** I feel something for her, however small it maybe._

She knew.

Once Rin was done locking the door to Omaeda's office, Soi moved in quick, her movements flawless and with precision. Taking a hand, she moved Rin forcefully but gently against the wall next to his door.

Putting an hand on Rin's hip, she hitched her leg close and moved in, pressing her lips to hers.

"Forceful today, aren't you?" Rin asked between kisses.

Soi did nothing but growl in response. Picking her up, she was surprised. Rin was lighter than she had originally thought. Rin made a small squeak but said nothing else as Soi dropped her gently onto the desk. Rin leaned back, shoving things to the side.

"Your so...Mm." Soi breathed in taking notice of Rin's figure. She hadn't meant to say that, but it happened. No taking it back now.

Soi bent forward, her spine curving and her button down shirt moving upwards with her movements. Soi placed her head in the crook of Rin's neck, kissing there and along her jaw, up to her ear and back down again.

She could hear Rin's breathing pick up, she was clearly turned on.

"I didn't think you were serious about this at first.." Rin breathed, one hand in Soi's hair, the other running her hand up her spine, Soi's shirt lifting more.

"I'm like a UPS truck.." Soi whispered.

"What?" Rin questioned, "UPS truck?"

Soi smiled, "Yeah.." and gave her a small kiss, "I always deliver." and pressed her lips firmly to Rin's again, her tongue brushing her full bottom lip.

Rin whimpered and opened her mouth in compliance to her captain. Soi's tongue brushed against hers, there was no struggle for dominance like with Yoruichi, simply Rin being submissive to Soi's very will. Just like the night they had sex.

Never breaking the kiss, Soi shoved Rin's legs apart on the desk. Taking one hand, she trailed from Rin's knee, up her side and gently under her shirt. Soi's fingers brushed against the skin of her abdomen, the feeling of her skin flooding back into her memory, the excitement, the arousal. When she heard no complaint, Soi moved her hand further up Rin's shirt, her skin turning hotter with each passing moment. Soi's lips were now gone from Rin's and she mentally cursed the fact that her shirt wasn't button down like her own.

Raking a hand under her shirt, Soi's fingers brushed the under part of her breasts, she could feel the coarse fabric of her bra in wich she assumed was some sort of lace. Rin arched into her touch, her hands under Soi's shirt as well and another currently working on undoing the buttons.

Soi's other hand moved its way between Rin's leg cupping her most inner sanctum. Rin yelped in surprise but Soi stroked from beyond the denim. She pressed harder, stroking, rubbing, her other hand, now well beyond the bra now clasped a breast in her hand. She could feel the nipple rise between her fingers like yeast and she could feel Rin slowly bucking against her palm.

"Eager, hm?.." Soi whispered and kissed her again, their tongues dancing together, it soon turned sloppy.

"C-Captain.." Rin whimpered as Soi lifted Rin's shirt, her breath just inches from her nipple. Rins hands were in Soi's shirt now, running over smooth and muscled skin. Even through the denim of her jeans, Rin could feel the start of a small orgasm begin to rise, she bucked hungrily into Soi's palm.

Soi captured Rin's breast in her mouth and sucked, the skin around the area turning red. Rin paid no mind. The feeling of pain mixed with pleasure was masochistically wonderful in its own way.

11:49

_**Knock, knock!**_

A sound on Soi's door nearly startled her. Rin, though still in pleasure held her body still, their positions stiff. Soi pulled her mouth away from Rin's breast. Taking a deep breath, she answered.

"Who is it?" almost as if nothing had happened. Her voice was strong, unwavering.

"Wasabike Hatarou." A deep voice said from beyond the door.

Soi never heard of him and raised a questioning brow. "State your purpose."

"A woman by the name of Shihoin Yoruichi is waiting for you downstairs Soifon Taichou.."

"Fuck.." Soi whispered and looked up at the clock, _She's a bit early.._"Okay." Soi said and cursed, once more, mentally. "Tell her I'll be down."

"Hai!" He said strongly. She and Rin listened as his footsteps disappeared and Soi moved away from Rin.

"Sorry about that.." Soi muttered and began to button her top back up.

"I-It's fine.." Rin lied, her voice quivering. Her body felt strange. The arousal had built up so far, the need to come was great. Her body ached for release but knew now that she wouldn't get it. Adjusting herself, she fixed her bra and shirt and began to fix her hair. Soi did the same and tucked her shirt into her pants and grabbed her jacket off the chair.

"I'll see you around Captain.." Rin said

Soi smirked and watched as Rin unlocked the door, "It's Soifon."

Rin stopped and looked back smiling, her heart warming, "Soifon.." and closed the door behind her.

Sighing, Soi slapped herself a few times and told herself to get it together. She counted to ten and relaxed herself. Stopping for a moment, she sniffed her clothes and cursed. She smelled like Rin.

Unlocking Omaeda's door, Soi walked in.

"T-taichou?" he asked, a shocked expression on his features. Files on his desk and his computer screen on. In his hands was a bag of crackers. Soi had feared he had heard until she noticed the earbuds in his ears. She yanked them out. He winced.

"Where's that autopsy report I asked for?" Soi's eyes were hard.

"They were working on a different body when I came in. They said they'll have it later." he said and ate another cracker.

"That so?" Soi muttered and stepped back, "Well on another note...and I _can't believe_ I'm doing this..Omaeda, stand up."

"Huh?" he asked, a crumb escaping his fat lips.

"Stand. Up." Soi said and he stood on her command. Soi gave a deep sigh,"Now hug me."

"Captain?" He was confused, something was wrong. She _never even wanted to be touched in the slightest bit _from him.

"Just hug me you fat oaf!" Soi growled and Omaeda hesitantly came over and hugged her. His massive size and weight almost engulfing her. She was surprised at the fact that his body wasn't at all as soft as she thought it would be. It was actually pretty solid. "Hug me tighter." Soi ordered and he did, he hugged her tighter but not too tight.

"Alright, alright! Fuck." Soi cursed and he let her go. "That's enough." and proceeded to leave, wiping residue of crackers that were on him, now transfered to her, off.

"But captain, why did you want me to-"

"Get back to your work." She said coldly and shut the door behind her loudly leaving a very confused Omaeda on the other side.

"What the hell just happened?" he muttered and sat back down at his computer, continuing to eat.

* * *

Soi could feel her heart hammering against her rib cage when she approached Yoruichi's car just in front of the building. She couldn't face her like this. Even after having doubts, she couldn't go take her medicine. She feared she would tell Yoruichi the truth and that was just something she couldn't do. Not now anyway.

Soi stepped in Yoruichi's car, Yoruichi smiling at her when she got in.

Her golden eyes were twinkling, "Hey." She greeted and Soi kissed her on the lips, guilt now filling every pore in her body.

"Hey." Soi responded and forced a smile to her lips.

Yoruich raised a brow, she could see the strain it took for Soi to smile. "What's wrong?" She asked and brushed a strand of hair from Soi's face.

"Nothing.." Soi released a long breath, "This case is just frustrating." She turned her head away and moved from Yoruichi's touch. She didn't deserve it. "We..we had another murder.."

"We'll get them" Yoruichi said, her voice promising, "So don't worry. We have an interrogation to do now." she smiled, "We can't be having our captain in a breakdown."

Soi smirked, "I suppose not."

The moment was silent as Yoruichi pulled from the curb and out into the street. Their next destination: The Red River.

Suddenly, Yoruichi smelled something and wrinkled her nose, "Why do you smell like crackers? Or chips?"

Soi looked down at herself and shivered, "Omaeda hugged me."

* * *

A/N: Hehe, that section with Rin and Soi was pretty hot and steamy for some foreplay huh? R&R.


	17. Between suicides and dirty lies

**Sincerly, Yours**

* * *

**Between suicides and dirty lies**

They pulled up close to the club. You couldn't possibly make out what was inside through the windows, they were boarded up completely. Yoruichi cut the engine in front of a fast food resturaunt some feet down the street from the club itself.

Soi looked around and stopped just as she was going to get out the car. "Who's that?" She asked, intuition telling her it wasn't just someone stopping for a moment.

Down the street was a black van. Someone was sitting in it. Just sitting and doing nothing else, but their attention was strictly on the club ahead.

Yoruichi smiled and popped open the door to her car. "Kenpachi."

Soi did a double take at the car then at Yoruichi, "Kenpachi? You dragged him into this?"

"He was the best backup. Kukakku said she wasn't gonna do it. She's out somewhere doing something. Whatever she does during the day. Kenpachi was free though, seeing as he's the bouncer to this very club. He can get us in.."

"If they find out about this it'll get him fired."

Yoruichi scoffed, "When I asked he didn't seem to care. He practically jumped on the opportunity. Said he was "Itching for a good fight"." Yoruichi smiled at her. "Now come on, otherwise this'll look suspicious."

Soi got out the car apprehensively. Putting on a pair of shades, she sheilded her eyes from the sun and walked over to the club. Though it wasn't far away, it seemed like forever with the amount of thoughts running through her mind. Though not all directly corrolating with the mission at hand.

Soi's eyes glimpsed over to Yoruichi for a minute and, as if sensing her mood, she reached over and gave her hand a small squeeze, letting go as they approached the door. Yoruichi nodded in the direction of Kenpachi's car and he rolled up, window down and handed the key out the window.

"Don't get your ass killed bitch." He said in a gruff tone and and drove off.

"He's not staying for backup?" Soi questioned and watched as his black van rolled down the street.

"He's circling the block." Yoruichi muttered and shoved the key in the lock. The streets weren't crowded this time of day, they were practically alone.

Twisting the key, she shoved the door to the side gently. Soi followed her inside, kicking a bottle with her foot. Apparently they hadn't cleaned up that night. She didn't say anything when Yoruichi lead her farther back into the club. In the back, the rooms behind the bar was dimley lit.

Yoruichi didn't approach the door directly. For a while, she just roamed the dance floor and ran her fingers along the surface of tables. She cocked her head to the side, someone was talking in the back room. The sounds were muffled and you couldn't make out what they were saying. But then the talking stopped.

They knew they were here. Now the real fun could begin.

The door from the back room flew open. A man with a roundish face and golden eyes approached from the back, his hair shaggy. Five others approached as well. They were all burly looking fellows. Yoruichi and Soi scanned their eyes among them.

One was massivly tall with a long face, another one looked a little hot headed but had a lot of muscle. Another with dark skin had muscle didn't nessicerally look like a threat, but you couldn't judge a book by its cover. Two others approached next. A tall and generally handsome looking man with blond hair, and a hefty fellow who kept most of his face covored by a hat

"Can we help you?" The one with shaggy hair asked and frowned hard, making his face ugly.

"Yeeahh..." Yoruichi smiled and looked around. "Nice club you got here.."

"How did you get in?" The one with blond hair asked and looked at her, his eyes then flickering to Soi's as she made no movement.

"The door." Yoruichi smiled and pointed to it. "You should really have security, you know."

"Look-," the one with blond hair sighed, "We're not open at the moment so come back later at around nine. Okay?" He placed a hand on the few of their backs, "Let's go men. Just a wandering women."

"So..I have a question before I go.."

The man with blond hair turned his face to them, his brow raising. "What?"

"How much of a cut does Aizen give you all?" Yoruichi smirked, her golden eyes narrowing at him and her trademark grin spreading from ear to ear across her features. "Certainly it must be a lot."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The shortest one said and jumped forward.

Soi frowned, "That voice."

Yoruichi looked over to her girlfriend then back at the boy that spoke, "Him?"

Soi frowned, her brows scrunching together twisting her face in thought, "His voice.. I know it. From somewhere. Where do I know it?"

The man backed up behind the rest of them.

Yoruichi looked from her back to the group, "Well, while she's trying to remember, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Yoruichi Shihoin and I've got a feeling you're not very nice people."

The tallest one came forward, towering far over Yoruichi and spoke, his words deep and slow. "You will leave. Now. We don't have time for you-"

"Ggio Vega?" Soi concluded, interrupting the tall man, her face was cocked to the side.

Yoruichi looked at her almost disbelivingly. This boy was the one that threatened them? He couldn't possibly. He looked no older than 17 at best. He must still be in school. Yoruichi's brows furrowed immediately when she remembered the threat he had made. She made a growl at him coming from deep in her throat. Her obvious displeasure visible. You could even get a glimps of her, almost cat like, fangs.

Sighing, he came forward and shrugged. "I was trying to get you out before you recognized. No use now." He looked Yoruichi in the eyes, gold and gold locked, the hate portrayed in each making them almost identical. He looked back at the rest of his crew. "Kill them."

And he walked into the back room.

Soi had forgotten to bring her gun, and she padded for it around her body. _Fuck me with a rusty spoon! I forgot my gun!_ She looked back up at the men who now had guns pointed at the two of them.

"Oh, wow...who knew you would all be carrying guns. This isn't fun. You know, you could shoot up your club really baaadd.." Yoruichi raised her hands wordlessly showing surrender.

"Yoruichi!" Soi looked at her disbelivingly. How could she not have planned this? Soi frowned and placed her hands on the back of her head showing surrender as well. "I'm a cop. If I go missing, the trace'll lead back to you."

"We aint scared!" a muscled one with long black hair said and pointed his gun at Soi. "Now shut up and sayonara-"

"SOMEBODY CALL IN THE CHIVALRY!"

Kenpachi busted door down, his guns swinging wildly and shot the one that was talking to Soi in the head.

"Who the hell?" The blond one asked, "Kenpachi!"

Kenpachi laughed, "Findor Carias! Who knew you were a badass!"

"Shoot him! Don't worry about the girls, shoot him!" Findor cried and pointed his gun at him. They all turned their guns from Yoruichi and Soi' but the next one to fall was the blond man himself.

"What the fuck!" The hefty one shouted when Findor's bloody body fell against his own and knocked him off balance. He looked over and saw Yoruichi, the barrel of a gun smoking in her right hand. "She has a gun! Shoot her!" He shouted and he and the tallest one turned at her.

They shot, leaving Yoruichi and Soi to duck under tables.

In the back room, Ggio hid from sight, "What can possibly be taking so long?" He questioned. The gun shots were loud, so hearing anything they could be saying would be next to impossible.

Crouching down near the the ground, he snuck his way to the door. Just as he looked through the window, a body fell back against it hard and blood splattered along the window and he slid to the ground.

He let out an almost shrill scream. Scrambling to his feet, Ggio took for the back door.

Yoruichi kicked down the door to the back room, her second, and smaller, gun was handed to Soi who followed in suit. They could see the back door swing closed and they dashed after him. They were greatful for the fact that the club was soundproof and the streets were generally empty, otherwise they'd have a problem.

They could see him in the distance, Running off from the parkinglot and out into an ally. It came to a dead end, and just when they thought they had him, he ran up one wall and jumped from side to side inching his way to the top of the building. Yoruichi cussed.

"What the fuck? He know's parkour?" cursing, she ran into the next building that he was going to jump on, Soi into the other and ran up the stairs to the roof.

Just as they got up, the saw him jump over the ally wall and onto another building.

Soi and Yoruichi took a running start and jumped onto the building after, Yoruichi's foot catching a ledge and with cat like speed and balance jumped off and continued to chase after him. Soi landed on the roof, her legs giving way to her weight and she rolled back up onto her feet a bit unsteady and limped after him.

Ggio turned around, panic in his eyes, "Leave me alone!" He screamed and pointed two guns he had hidden in his pant's waistband at the same time.

"He has a gun!" Yoruichi screamed.

"Shoot him!" Soi yelled.

And guns fired.

* * *

"Uugh.." He groaned and opened his eyes. The room was dark. "Where am I?" Ggio groaned. His side and leg throbbed from the bullet wounds.

"That..is nothing you need to know." Yoruichi smiled.

"Where's Kenpachi, that traitor.." Ggio growled, "I saw him, that bastard."

His head bounced to the right and back when he felt a bone shattering pop to his jaw.

"Shut up. Don't speak unless your spoken to." Soi frowned in the dark, her body a mere silhouette.

"Bitch.." He muttered and looked up at their silhoutted figures. "I ain't tellin you NOTHIN."

"You'll soon think differently." Yoruichi spoke up. "You have a terrible aim, you know that?"

Ggio scowled. "So?"

"So?" Yoruichi questioned. "You wouldn't be in this situation if you had killed us.

"It don't matter what situation im in. Now back up bitch, I'm about to bust outta this!" He strained forward, pressing his muscles against the thing that bound him down to a wooden chair. It rattled and his eyes opened.

"What? You planned to break chains? We made sure you weren't going to get out." Yoruichi smirked.

"You're not gonna get a thing out of me!" He yelled and felt another hit only this time to the center of his face, crushing his nose in the blow. He howled in pain when blood dripped from it and ran down his mouth.

"How often does Aizen stop by?" Yoruichi asked.

"Bitch." He growled.

Yoruichi frowned and Soi punched him in the face again.

"How often does he stop by?" Yoruichi asked again.

"You hit like girls.." he spit his blood at Yoruichi. She felt it hit her chin and her eyes twitched.

Reaching down, she was done with playing games. She grabbed his hand. "I'll say it only one more time. How often does he come by?"

"Not as often as I drop by your mom's place." He smirked.

"Fine." Yoruichi aggreed and grabbed a finger, "Your so arrogant."

A snap peirced the dark silence, followed by a scream.

"Are you going to tell us?" Soi asked. She couldn't work up the courage to break his bones. She couldn't, but she could punch him. It seemed Yoruichi was done with games though and began breaking his fingers without hesitation or remorse.

"N-Never.." He muttered through clenched teeth and Yoruichi crushed another finger. "Bitch!"

And she crushed another...

* * *

They walked out of the club, Yoruichi on the phone with Unohana. "Hey, Unohana?..Oh Isane? Hey can you do me a favor?...yeah, uh, we had an incident at that club called Red River."

There was some yelling over the line. Apparently she wasn't as calm as Unohana was.

"I know.." Yoruichi muttered. "There's still one guy thats alive and..well..Kenpachi needs some help. He has a few bullets in him."

Soi smiled when she could hear more yelling.

"That doesn't matter! Look, can you just get this fixed or can't you?" Yoruichi pinched the bridge of her nose. "Hanataro? Seriously?" she sighed, "Fine...yeah fine...okay..bye."

"What?" Soi asked and leaned against Yoruichi's car.

"Isane isn't happy and she really doesn't want to send Unohana over but their sending their top five men over to clean it up. But they want us to take Kenpachi in personally." Yoruichi turned around and walked back to the club.

A minute later, Yoruichi was seen with Kenpachi's hand on her shoulder. He seemed steady, and he was smilng widely. Yoruichi locked the door behind them and put Kenpachi in his car.

"Can you drive?" She asked him and he laughed at her.

"I'm not small like you Shihoin. It's just an arm shot and a shot to my side. I'm fine." He said gruffly and lifted that eyepatch that he wore to sheild his one blind eye. The whiteness of it sent a chill up her spine and she could see why he covered it.

"Very well." Yoruichi muttered and stepped back from his car and watched as he drove off.

Soi watched his van drive down the street and turned her attention to Yoruichi who was walking over to her in a brisk manner. Soi got into the passenger side and Yoruichi jumped in quickly, cutting on the engine and speeding down the street only slowing down to stop at a red light.

"Two broken hands and a broken arm.." Soi muttered.

"Well at least we know that Aizen comes at the end of each month, that their cut is 10%, and most of the time it's not Aizen that shows up, it's someone else."

"Aizen is going to know something is wrong when the others don't respond." Soi narrowed her eyes at Yoruichi, it seemed she didn't plan this one through.

"Unohana's got this under control. For a soft spoken woman, she's very capable." Yoruichi smiled, "See, the plan of us leaving Ggio alive, is that now he's going to work for me. Er, us."

Soi raised a brow.

"We'll keep him under survaillence." Yoruichi smiled, "I'm sure Toushiro wouldn't mind watching him. Besides, the newbies that I last heard of could use a little eye opener. The business in which we play is not for fun and games."

"I thought you all stopped selling drugs.." Soi said, her eyes narrowing, "You can't expect me to turn a blind eye to that."

"I thought they did too.." Yoruichi muttered, "Until I walked in on Matsumoto, Izuru, Hisagi and Kenpachi smoking a blunt."

"When was this?" Soi's eyes narrowed.

"Just before I got you." Yoruichi smiled at her girlfriends behavior.

"Yoruichi, you know I don't want to have to arrest you all.."

"Well you cant." She snapped.

Soi's eyes widened at the new tone she took with her. "What do you mean?"

"We're your only chance of busting this case. You arrest us you've got nothing."

Soi opened her mouth to speak, but it was true. The only reason she got this much information was because of Yoruichi and the rest of them. Shaking her head, Soi turned her body away from Yoruichi and looked out the window.

"Soi, I'm only doing this because I love you. If you were anyone else..."

She looked back at her and her eyes softened, her arms uncrossing from her chest. "I know." She leaned over and gave Yoruichi a kiss on the corner of her lip. "I know."

Yoruichi smiled and looked back out onto the road, making a right to Soi's work, "How's your ankle?"

Soi touched the tender muscle and skin there, "It might be sprained but it should be okay. I'll have the medic take a look."

* * *

Aizen reclined in his leather chair. His home a temporary beach side refuge. He looked out onto the ocean, casually sipping on his wine. His white shirt and tan slacks hung loosely off his body, his hair slicked back and a book in his hand. It was a copy of _Othello_ by Shakespeare. He looked back to his book and continued to read.

Kaname walked in, followed by Gin who's entire arm was now gone. The machine he had used before hand to replace his missing hand with a gun had backfired on him destroying his entire arm. But no matter, he could use one arm. He figured if Kaname could work blind he could work with one arm.

"Kaname. Gin." He greeted never looking from his book.

"Aizen-sama.." Gin said in his gentle tone. "This just arrived for you." He set the object down on the small table beside him, his wine shaking a little from the vibration.

Aizen looked over and smiled. Grimmjoww and Stark had retrieved the orb. "Good." He smiled, "Now we can get this into motion." He snapped his fingers making them both stand erect. "Gin, go find out Szayel's notes and then go to the central library in Tokyo" He wrote something down on a small slip of papers and handed it to him.

Gin took the paper and looked down. _Coded instructions?_

"Now go. You've work to do." He waved them off and took another sip of his wine and turned a page.

Gin and Kaname exited without a word shutting the door behind them.

Aizen smiled, _Soon..very soon._

* * *

A/N: I thought this chapter was fun to write :D


	18. This is it

**Sincerely, Yours**

A/N: Very intense, YoruSoi moment. -smut-...lol like you havent read THAT before.

* * *

**This is "IT"**

(Three days later)

"Messy little peice of shit, wasn't he Kaname? His notes are all over the place." Gin asked, flipping through another book. Usless. He tossed it aside and plucked another off the shelf.

"Agreed." Kaname stood by the door to the entrance in which Aizen had kept Szayels old books. Those that weren't destroyed already were badly damaged or faded. Reading made nearly impossible; not to mention the few lights that were in here as is.

"None of these books have what Aizen was talking about. And dammit! So many left to go!" He stalked to another bookshelf and grabbed as many as he could in one arm and carried it back to the table. He continued to flip through the book he had picked out before hand.

"Someone is coming." Kaname said and sidestepped from the door, just as it flew open with alarming speed.

"You know," Gin muttered to the lazy faced man just at the door way, "There was no need for that."

"Sorry.." He said in a gentle way, "I didn't push open the door." He pointed downward to a girl with blond hair. Her face was hard but she seemed innocent. No older than twelve. "She did."

"Damned proud too!" The girl huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm getting stronger."

_So much for innocent_, Gin thought.

"That you are." The man behind her commented and put a gentle hand on her head.

Gin cleared his throat for their attention. "Stark, you are here for?"

"After I had returned with Grimmjoww, Aizen-sama said to..help you in your search." He looked along the shelves and back to Gin. "What exactly are you looking for?"

Gin looked over the note Aizen handed him, "It says: Find the Key in which great pain and suffering lead to bounds of wealth. It shall be reborn again and he, the father for creation, shall be the king."

"Sounds like a scripture from the bible." Stark said and grazed his fingers along the shelves. They had been in here two days and it looked as though they hardly made a dent. "Are you sure you even know what you're looking for?"

"Not really." Gin mumbled and he looked over at Kaname who stood motionless in the corner, the girl moving around him with excitement, waving hands in front of his face. He was placid and ignoring her, but she seemed to have fun. "Question."

"Hm?"

"Why the kid?"

Stark shrugged, "We just usually go everywhere together. I don't ask why. We just do."

Gin asked nothing more about it. "Great pain and suffering.."

"And that would be..." Stark muttered.

Gin's face scrunched in thought, then his fox like smile spread about his face. "Could it be?" then his smile faltered when realization of the dangers dawned.

"Could what be?"

Gin's brows knitted together in confusion, "Would he?"

Kaname's brows raised in interest and caught the girls hand that waved in front of his face. She struggled to let go but he held a firm but un-painful grip on her wrist.

"Bioweapons..." Gin breathed and shook his head. "Freaking crazy."

"That does not sound good." Kaname spoke.

"It's NOT good.." Gin hissed but a smile spread about him. "But I have trust in Aizen-sama..crazy as it is."

Stark sighed, "Oh boy, biological warfare...round two is going to be SO much fun."

* * *

Toushiro smiled at the man in the other room. His arm and hands were an ugly purple from his broken bones. Matsumoto walked in from the kitchen. "He okay?"

"I'm fine." Ggio grunted, "but your friend here isn't much for light conversation."

"Go fuck yourself." Toshiro said kindly. "I'm here to watch you. The job said nothing about conversation."

Rangiku looked between the two men, the testosterone in the room nearly smothering her. She leaned close to Hitsugaya's ear, "You could get something from him.."

"I can hear you." Ggio said and scoffed, looking away. "I told you everything I know! We make the cut, he comes at the end of the month, the drop of is in the back of the club! That's all he told me, it's all I know."

"I think your bull-shittin me." Toushiro said, his blue green eyes staring hard at the man bound to the chair, a bag over his face.

"Fuck you, prick!" Ggio snarled.

Rangiku stepped to him, her bare feet on Toushiro's apartment floor padding softly. She knelt down next to him and he cocked his head. "What do you want woman?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"You can cut down on the perfume." He snickered and she blushed.

"Watch it or I'll rip your balls off and shove em up your ass."

"This much has been done to me already. I wouldn't be too surprised if you did."

Rangiku made an ugly face at him, upset that he couldn't see her anger at his smart little quips and took the cellphone he had in his black jeans out.

He raised his head though he couldn't see and let out an audible sigh.

Rangiku ignored him and tossed the phone to Toushiro.

Toushiro clicked the button and into his contacts. His head cocked to the side. Neither one of them had a name, only a number. "You don't have names for these." It was a statement though it sounded more like a question.

"Why does that bother you?" Stark said gruffly.

Toushiro changed the subject. "I vow to take that bag off your damned ugly face if you answer me some things."

Stark thought for a minute. What did he have to loose? If they weren't going to kill him, he was sure Aizen eventually would. "What?"

"Aizen's boys won't be meeting anyone at the drop off except for you. Will you make an excuse as to why your arm is broken so we can catch him and you get off scratch free? Or will you try to save your own hide and tell 'em the truth?"

"..." He stayed quiet in thought. "Sure. Either way I stay unharmed."

"Fine.." Toushiro grunted and motioned for Rangiku to take the bag off his face. He raised his brows in amusement when his met with a familiar shade of gold, only this one laced with anger. "I still don't trust you though."

"And what? Did you think I was _your_ partner?" He scoffed then suddenly, the cocky look on his face faltered when cool metal pressed to his temple and he stared down the barrel of another.

"Actually, I don't think you really have a choice...so you better be."

* * *

Soi sat down on the couch in Yoruichi's living room flipping through endless channels. Her feet were curled in next to her on the couch and Yoruichi looked comfortable sitting close enough to be intimate but far away enough to give her some space.

"Can you just pick a channel?" Yoruichi whined with a smile.

"Nothing good comes on." Soi frowned, "Where's Law and Order?"

"It's not on yet. It comes on at nine." Yoruichi said and propped her feet up on the wooden table before her.

She looked down at the small bandage wrap around Soifon's ankle. Smiling, she felt the need to do a good deed for her. Soi did a good deed by making dinner, so she wanted to make it up to her. It was a light feeling she had though, looking down at the empty plates they've yet to take away. They lived together. Short term of course but she felt this would always be a fond memory.

Yoruichi reached over to her and took Soi's smaller foot into her lap and began to massage gently. Soi sighed in pleasure and turned from her seated angle to laying face up with her back propped against the arm of the couch. She closed her eyes and sat the remote on top of her stomach.

"That feels soo good.." Soi moaned, "Just be sure not to touch the ankle or jerk it around though."

"Okay." Yoruichi promised and watched her girlfriend from the corner of her eye. Soi looked nearly asleep and she smiled. _She works hard; she deserves this._Yoruichi's eyes unconsciously scanned. Soi's work shirt was unbuttoned slightly and the fabric was toussled. Her pants were off leaving her in only boy shorts. It was innocent enough, but it was also very alluring.

Yoruichi had come home later after Soi had gotten off from work and found her cooking dinner in that attire. If that wasn't hot, then someone should certainly tell her what is.

Soi opened an eye and caught Yoruichi staring almost lustfully. She smiled at her and Yoruichi smiled back, not looking one bit embarrassed that she was caught.

"Y'know.." Yoruichi leaned in close and placed a hand on Soi's side blocking her against the couch, "Since there's nothing good on TV.."

"What did you have in mind?" Soi questioned and put her arms behind her head. Yoruichi leaned in close to her, and she still smelled strongly of coffee and subtle traces of cigarette ash. Underneath she could smell the faint natural scent Yoruichi's skin held. Like lemons and fresh wood. She shivered, closing her eyes, and hadn't a care in the world that Yoruichi saw.

She wasn't surprised when Yoruichi kissed her, though the amount of emotion she put into it was startling, she began to relax into the warmth she radiated.

Yoruichi's forearm pressed into the arm of the couch, supporting most of her body weight, while one leg on the couch and another touching the floor lightly held the rest of her. Her lips moved gently against Soi's. She didn't want to rush this.

The sound of the television was droned out and Soi put one hand on the small of Yoruichi's back, drawing her closer and the other behind her neck, pushing the kiss deeper. Yoruichi sighed into her mouth and Soi let out a small moan of pleasure.

Her eyes closed, Soi did nothing but feel as Yoruichi's lips left her own and began to leave warm spots along her neck. Yoruichi's fingers ghosted along her skin triggering goosebumps. Soi leaned forward and gave her a kiss ontop of her head in approval. Yoruichi moved her head to the other side, kissing, and full lips caught some skin between her teeth.

"Stop, Yoruichi, not there." Soi murmured, "Not my neck. People will see."

"I want them to see." Yoruichi purred, "Your mine."

Soi smiled, "Please? You can leave them. But not there."

Yoruichi kissed the warm, cream colored skin. Small bite marks where she once had her teeth, "M'kay." She muttered into Soi's neck, a bit disappointed, and dove lower.

Hands finding the buttons to Soi's top, she moved slowly, her eyes never leaving the woman's beneath her. The final button popped exposing a crimson colored bra underneath. Yoruichi smiled and loved how it looked against her skin.

She ran her hands along Soi's flat and toned stomach, the contrast in their skin tones mixing beautifully. Soi squirmed from underneath her, her hands reaching farther up Yoruichi's back, nails running along the smooth skin. Yoruichi's breath quickened when a nail ran down her spine. Her kisses became more frantic, her touches became more heated. Soi grabbed the hem of Yoruichi's shirt and lifted it over her head, grateful she wouldn't have to take her time with button downs. Yoruichi raised her arms to help her remove it. She didn't want to take Soi's off just yet, she wanted to savor her.

She looked down and took notice that Soi's bra clasped in the front.

Yoruichi growled with a hungry look in her eyes. _Even better._

Yoruichi's fingers moved gently to the one thing that held the garment covering Soi's chest together. She brought her lips down to play with the skin of her collar bone, nipping and pulling at the skin. Soi panted lustfully, her hands fumbling with the clasp of Yoruichi's bra. She could almost see her breasts spilling out and a powerful feeling shot down to her groin and pooled in the center. Yoruichi swatted Soi's hands away.

"Mm..not yet bee. I'm not done."

She took her long and nimble fingers and gripped the clasp. It made a sharp 'tick' sound as she popped it and let it fly open. Soi made no moves to stop her and Yoruichi at this point had actually thought she would. She had thought Soi would move away from her, to tell her no. But she lay there, a panting mass beneath her and she simply waited. Yoruichi smiled, _So she trust's me._

She brought her lips low, brushing them against the soft skin between her breasts, licking the area. A finger flicked one of Soi's erected nipples.

Soi moaned lightly and closed her eyes, head falling back against the couch. The hand on her lover's neck moving upward to tangle itself in a shock of violet hair.

Yoruichi found it impossible to ignore the desires burning in her core for long. She nuzzled her face between Soi's breasts and planted a small kiss. Grazing her hand along a breast again, she felt Soi's body shake. She moved lower and repositioned herself in a better angle. Her movement's were slow as she hovered her mouth just above a breast, the warm breath tingling Soi to her core. She felt excitement run up her spin quickly, then die, then shoot up again when the feeling of lips and hot tongue captured a sensitive nipple in Yoruichi's mouth.

A burning feeling pooled in her center and Yoruichi groaned. This would be their second time, she realized. Soi arched her back into the touch and Yoruichi wrapped an arm around her waist to help support her. She took her other hand, making sure the other breast never went without stimulation.

Soi gasped, her eyes closed in overwhelming pleasure. Yoruichi smiled when her lips left the moist and reddened nipple. She enjoyed the foreplay this much, she wondered what sounds would come out her mouth when the sex began.

Yoruichi kissed her again fiercely, everything about her spilling passion. Soi moaned into her mouth when a finger pinched the nipple of the breast still in hand. Yoruichi bit down on her bottom lip, nibbling with her small, almost canine like teeth.

Soi forced her eyes opened and watched as Yoruichi's eye's locked onto her own. She was a drug. A sickly, addictive, drug and she couldn't have enough. She needed more. More of her, more of everything. Her fingers felt like electricity on her skin and it made her hairs stand on edge. God, Yoruichi was dangerous but she couldn't pull away. She was attracted to her power, her control. Her voice was like grey silk running through her bones, her eyes were hot with passion, her skin was smooth, her lips were full and taunting. God she was beautiful.

Yoruichi gently guided her hand down Soi's stomach, feeling the smoothness of her slim and muscled legs. She was hers; Soi was Yoruichi's girl. A wave of anticipation rolled through her and she took a glance down. God how she was stunning. Smooth and muscled skin, creamy and beautiful, generally flawless despite her battle experience. Yoruichi ran a hand down her inner thigh, tickling her skin. Soi smiled despite herself and leaned up to kiss Yoruichi. Reaching around her torso again, she unhooked her bra, pleased she showed no signs of swatting her away. She watched as Yoruichi casually tossed the article of clothing to the side and land on the table.

Her eyes widened and she let out a breath of astonishment. The mounds of flesh that made up her plentiful chest were absolutely stunning. Full and perky, larger than her own and Soi seemed suddnely inaddiquite next to her. But Yoruichi didn't care. She looked at her as if she were the most beautiful person in the world.

Soon, Soi reached her hands down Yoruichi's body, fingers grazing along dark nipples and Yoruichi shuddered and gasped at her touch. She arched their body's closer, breasts rubbing against each other. Soi muffled a moan by kissing into Yoruichi's mouth, eyes fluttering to close, loosing themselves in waves of passion.

Yoruichi's palm finally found its way to Soi's heated center, they were both already wet, and Yoruichi could feel the fabric of her panties rubbing easily against herself, no friction what so ever. She cupped Soi's, stoking her slow and hard, then gently, surprising her every time. Soi moaned lightly at first, but as the caresses continued the sounds got louder and louder filling every empty room and crack in this house.

Yoruichi stopped and looked down at her, a thin sheet of sweat covered her skin and Yoruichi too realize she had been sweating slightly.

"Be sweet, bee." Yoruichi mumbled onto her skin and moved downward, kissing her way down a straight path from her lips. Stopping just at her destination, Yoruichi breathed deeply nearly drowning herself in the scent. God it was sweet. So, so sweet. She took her fingers at the hem of the underwear and gently removed it, smiling at the fact that the fabric stuck for a minute. She dragged it down her ankles and tossed it along with the rest of the discarded clothing.

_I will make you beg for my touch. _Yoruichi thought smiling. Soi realized there was a lack of contact then it all fell in at once. Yoruichi's fingers toyed with a breast while she kissed the lower part of her stomach. Soi squirmed underneath her. She knew what she was doing. She was teasing her.

Then, the touches withdrew, and a moment later they continued, only this time, Yoruichi kissed Soi's inner thigh's, hands groping at her ass. Soi arched up into her, trying to bring her closer. She clamped her leg's down on Yoruichi's head begging her forward. It was a silent and obvious plea.

"Yoruichi..." Soi whimpered through gritted teeth. She looked down at her, eye's hazy with lust. Such a look sent a shiver down Yoruichi's spine. She wanted her. She was wanted.

Soi was just getting impatient when a loud moan of pleasure slipped from her lips unconsciously. Yoruichi was in her, tongue and all. She lost her breath and couldn't seem to find it again. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her mouth open in a perpetual scream.

Yoruichi's actions were slow and tender, her thumb rubbing at the swollen nub of pleasure. One hand touched wherever she could reach on Soi's body, her tongue licking her clean. She curled her tongue inside her, pushing it in as far as she could, fingers with her clit and running themselves on the soft flesh of her thighs.

Yoruichi could feel her coming. She could feel her inner walls start to close in around her fingers and tongue and she withdrew, causing Soi to groan in frustration.

Yoruichi silenced her with a kiss, drawing herself up her body.

"Yoruichi.." Soi groaned, her voice just above a whisper.

"Ssh." Yoruichi cooed and stripped herself of her pants. Soi watched in a daze when Yoruichi kicked them to the side leaving her bare.

Soi's breath escaped at the sight, and she closed her eyes and groaned. She could still feel herself inching closer to the brink.

Yoruichi set herself up on top of Soi, with what little room they had on the couch. She pressed their hips together. Yoruichi's long and slender leg pressed into Soifon's clit while Soi's leg did the same to her. Their bodies fell along the length of each other and they began to buck wildly. Yoruichi could feel an orgasm rising in the pit of her stomach, continuing to climb. Soi's breathing became ragged and harsh, her eyes shut tightly, and gripping Yoruichi's shoulders, she buried her face in her neck and came, screaming her name into her skin.

Yoruichi came not long after, her forehead pressed into the couch arm behind them. Groaning long and loud, she gripped Soi closer in an almost possessive fashion. Together, they fell limp onto the soft cushions on the couch.

For a minute, they stayed quiet, trying to catch their breath. Soi's head fell back, turning to the side she could feel the soft skin of Yoruichi's cheek and she kissed her.

"I love you." she whispered in her ear.

Yoruichi turned, "I love you, too." She mumbled and gave Soi a kiss on her neck, pulling herself lower so that she could rest her cheek on her chest.

Soi shivered and Yoruichi looked down at them, having somewhat forgotten they were on a couch. She grabbed the blanket folded on the back and draped it over them. The quilt was thick and heavy, but it was warm and Soi fell back, ready to sleep.

Yoruichi smiled when sounds began to flood back. Only this time the television sounded louder than it had before.

"Soi?" Yoruichi muttered.

"Mm?"

"Where's the remote?"

* * *

A/N: Woohoo for seriouz face then smut. Gak...YoruSoi moment. Finally I did it! Yay! R&R


	19. Its a process

**Sincerely, Yours**

A/N: Yeah, I know I put this off for awhile, i just hit a serious wall.

* * *

**It's a process**

Her eyes found the target trough the lens of her sniper. Yoruichi was laying down by her side on the roof. Soi had placed squad two around the area to wait for her signal, the radio ready in Yoruichi's palm.

Toushiro and Matsumoto were on the inside, waiting. They had tipped Yoruichi off on the info, who had told Soi. As of the moment, they were putting their plan into action.

They could see Ggio walk out the back door towards a black car. A man in a black and white business suit came out, serious as anyone ever would. Ggio was wearing a microphone so they could listen in on the conversation.

_"What happened to your hand?" Said the man who had approached him. He was a broad fellow looking about forty or older. He must be someone on his payroll other than the ones they had met before. It was probably foolish of them to have thought Aizen didn't have any others working for him._

_"Just a customer that got out of hand. Actin a fool and shit." Ggio shrugged and ran a hand through his hair nervously._

_"Where are the others?" The man asked, his face scrunching and his eyebrows raised making him look old and unappealing._

_"On leave." Ggio said acting as neutral as possible. "I mean fuck, we gonna play twenty questions or some shit or are we gonna do this?"_

_The man seemed to have rolled that thought over and nodded his head. Taking off his sunglasses, exposing beady and wild eyes, he held his palm out._

_Ggio took the money from his back pocket, a large stash that he had kept from profits. Splitting it into about 3/5, he handed the man the majority and put the rest in his pocket._

_"Good work...this is more than last time." He said and examined the cash._

_Ggio smiled, "Tell Aizen-sama it was nice doin work with him. Again." He added and shrugged._

_"Actually.." The man said and stuck his shades back on, "This is gonna be the last time you do business. We know you've been tipping people off about this. We saw what happened the other day...on leave, my ass. Aizen wants us to get rid of the problem..you."_

_Ggio's brows furrowed, "What the fuck you talkin bout man?"_

_The older man reached for the inside of his jacket. Sensing danger, Ggio turned around and headed for the door, his path weaving._

Yoruichi pressed the button on the radio when Ggio turned to run.

"Go, go, go!" Soi shouted through it.

In less than a second, the area was closed in and surrounded by squad 2 agents, guns clutched tightly in their palms.

"You little fuck!" The man cursed and dropped his gun, "You set me up!"

The other man in the car hopped out as well when 3 officers ordered him to step out of the vehicle.

"Get down on the ground!" Omaeda shouted to them, guns at all angles pointed towards their vitals.

The two men got down on the ground, other officers were calling in a specialist team to take a look at the car. Once on the pavement, they were hancuffed and dragged to a large bulletproof van and chained to the inner walls to prevent them from escaping. Some officers went to search anything on their body for weaponry. Finding none, the tapped the van signaling to the driver to move out.

"Very good." Soi said to her squad and lifted the helmet to her uniform, her sniper in hand. A yellow sash was tied around her waist and the insignia for squad two was printed on her helmet.

Omaeda and the others saluted her and she smiled. "Everyone can go back. Good work. Yoruichi, come with me back to headquarters for the interrogation process."

"I can't, I have to get back to work. I have a meeting to attend to in.." She sighed, "Fifteen minutes." she refrained from using Soi's nick name while in the presence of subordinates.

"Is that so?" Soi frowned, "Hizori, please escort Shihoin-san back to her place of work would you?" saying with all professionalism. Yoruichi smiled at her.

"Hai!" An older man with a thin graying beard responded, "This way Shihoin-sama." He pointed to a nearby van and led her in as Yoruichi struggled to get her bullet proof vest off.

Soi turned around and noticed Ggio enter the building again, a panicked look on his face, but did nothing but turn around and left whatever happened to him to the two inside.

* * *

Toushiro waited patiently in the back room kitchen. He sat down on a folded chair, his gun in his lap. "That went well." He said when Ggio entered, out of breath. Toushiro looked around at the vents. Ggio slumped against the wall and eyeing them suspiciously. "You need stronger vents, its too hot in here."

Ggio's eyes flickered to Matsumoto who sat on the counter filing her nails. She looked completely uninterested and letting his guard down, he stepped away from the wall.

"I did what you asked." He said and ran a hand through his hair again, "So you guys gonna leave me alone?"

"Of course." Toushiro said, his hand finding the gun in his lap. Ggio's eyes flickered from the gun to him. He looked towards where Rangiku sat only to find her gone.

The sound of the door locking behind him resonated and echoed along the walls.

"What the fuck are you doin man?" Ggio asked looking pissed.

"I'm sorry, but its business y'know? Nothing personal I swear. We just don't forgive Aizen for what he did..." Toushiro stood and Ggio ran for the door that lead out into the club. He found that locked as well, and you needed a key to open it. "looking for these?"

Ggio turned around and saw Toushiro twirling the key on his finger.

"Fuck man!" Ggio yelled, "I'll do anything just stop! Just stop!"

Toushiro shook his head, "Aizen is gonna learn. Just like our guys, he's gonna find out, one murder at a time."

"No! Sto-"

A sharp and loud pop sounded. The bullet shot through his face and out the back of his skull leaving a hole in the door and blood, brain and bone chips splattered along the walls and floor. It was shot a such a close range, the bullet was uncontrolled and mangled his face, his jaw hanging lifelessly from torn muscle.

Hitsugaya turned back around, his icy expression finding Matsumoto who stood by the door. "Well that's nasty." She said stating the obvious.

"Let's get out of here." he said and unlocked the door that lead out behind the bar of the club. Shoving it open, he dragged the body along the floor leaving a large smear of blood. He and Rangiku walked out and closed the door behind them, hearing the body drop to the floor only to drown in its own fluids.

* * *

(Headquarters: Interrogation room 301)

Soi smiled at the man from over the table. The two thugs were separated into different rooms, Omaeda working with the other.

"I'm not saying anything until my Lawyer is present." The oldest one who had attempted to kill their double agent spoke.

"Wise." Soi said smiling. "We called your lawyer. He should be here soon enough."

The man sneered at her then went back to looking at the two way mirror. He glared as if trying to see through it. No one was back there, not even the DA or her superior. Though he was glad to finally see she was making progress in the case.

A knock on the door and it swung open. Soi didn't tear her eyes off of the man before her.

"You weren't harassing my client were you?" A man no older that Soi entered, his five o'clock shadow looking relaxed yet professional. He placed his hat on the table.

"Of course not." Soi mumbled, "We were just talking about his track record of murder and drug rings."

"You've got no proof-"

"Say nothing." The lawyer ordered him. "Do you have proof?" He asked looking back at Soi.

"Well, seeing as we caught him in the middle of one and several witnesses to prove me correct, all of which are responsible officers.."

"But you had to work with a drug dealer to catch me." The man sighed, "Look, I was just doin what I was hired to do."

"Even kill?" Soi smirked, "Now are we going to make a deal or do I honestly have to drag this through the court system?"

The lawyer looked at his client who made a face then nodded. The lawyer then turned back to Soi, "We'll make a deal."

* * *

The team of scientist poured the liquid through a tube and placed it in a reaction chamber. The smoke fell from it as it changed colors from an almost green color, to yellow, then back to green. They each wore protection suits in an air tight chamber, oxygen tubes attached to the back for air.

They waited thirty minutes until the reaction was done and grabbed the tube with tongs and brought it over to the counter. Taking a syringe, they took just a tiny bit and set it down.

The door opened and they sterized themselves once out of their suits and walked down the long, dark and echoing corridor. Their footsteps sounding loud.

The first man with the syringe opened a door on the far end of the hall past a series of air tight door locks. Opening it with a key, it led to a room where they kept their lab rats.

Three scientist entered after, clipboards in hand. They began writing their hypothesis.

"Someone get the camera to record this for Aizen." One said and shoved his glasses farther up his face, the glare shining off the bright lights.

One man grabbed the camera in front of a rat cage. The doctors took the rats out and put them in a tank and carried them back to the original room in which they had worked in and placed the rats down on the counter once into their own protective suits again. Sealing them in an air tight container, the plugged an oxygen vent that circulated in a small tank and back into the side of the cage. Popping open the top quickly, the scientist swiftly injected one of the rats with the serum. The other placed the camera on the side.

After setting the rest up, the scientists left, cleaning themselves again and back out into the hall. One man took out his cellphone and dialed a phone number.

_"Hello and good day."_

"Hello and good day to you as well Aizen-sama." He took a deep breath, "The prototype is complete."

_"Now what?"_

"We wait."

* * *

(10:15pm Shihoin Estate)

Yoruichi smiled when she heard the front door open. Soi was humming merrily and she could hear the shuffling of Soi dropping her coat along the railing of the stairs. Yoruichi looked back at the computer screen, an empty and abandoned ramen cup on the desk.

"Yoruichi." Soi called out to let her know she was there, of course Yoruichi probably already knew. Her entrance wasn't quiet.

"In the study!" Yoruichi called back.

A few moments later and Soi appeared in the doorway. She watched Yoruichi for a moment, leaning up against the frame. Yoruichi was still in her business clothes from earlier that day.

"How did the meeting go?" Soi asked and took a glimpse of what she was working on on the computer.

"It went good." Yoruichi smiled, "Got some new plans we were rolling around in there. Ukitake is working hard as ever, though I do think he needs to relax a bit. His health overall isn't that great and if he keeps this up.."

Soi nodded, "I understand."

Yoruichi turned from the computer screen and tapped her leg. Soi watched in amusement before padding over silently to her girlfriend and sat on her lap. Girlfriend..she liked that. Yoruichi smiled and rested her cheek on Soi's shoulder. "How was interrogation? Fun?"

Soi scoffed, "Not as interesting as your definition."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Soi ran her fingers through Yoruichi's hair. It fell through her fingers like cool silk. "We cut a deal though."

"And that would be?"

"A month in prison with 5 months probation." Soi said, "I wish I could lock that greasy little bastard up for good."

Yoruichi chuckled.

"What?" Soi looked down at her raising a brow.

"To think I actually used to be like that.."

That caught her off guard. She was expecting something sarcastic or witty. Anything but that reply. "You're not anymore."

"Thank God right?" Yoruich kissed Soi's exposed arm. "Hey, I got you something though."

Soi suddenly felt nervous, "Whaaat?" She drawled.

"Stay." Yoruichi said moving from underneath her. She took a glance back to make sure she was still in the same spot then ran out the room.

Soi heard a door shut then Yoruichi ran back in holding something behind her back. Soi raised a brow and Yoruichi opened her mouth to speak.

"Okay, so remember how I caught you online looking at animals the other day and you pointed to a few saying how when you got the place and the time to take care of it, you'd get one?"

"Yeeeeaaaah..."

"Well..you have the place..i don't know so much about the time.."

"Yoruichi, what did you get me?"

Yoruichi took a deep breath and swinging it from around her back she shoved it towards her shouting, "Surprise!"

Soi nearly gasped. In her hands, Yoruichi held out a small black kitten with a red ribbon attached around its neck. It's golden eyes looked a matching color similar to Yoruichi and it purred, its body hanging limp. "Yoruichi-"

"Don't say anything, just take it!" Yoruichi held the kitten out to her more and Soi took it in her hands, watching the small kitten curl up in her arm.

"Thank you..but.." Soi looked from Yoruichi to the cat. "My stay here isnt long term.."

"So?" Yoruichi started.

"So? Its harder to look for apartments that let you keep pets than those that don't."

"Then stay here."

"Yoruichi-"

"Besides, I haven't exactly seen you searching." Yoruichi raised an inquiring brow.

"Th-thats just because I don't have time!"

"Whatever, you like it here."

Soi pouted which was so unlike her, "I do..." She sighed, "But..but...okay, well what am I supposed to name him?"

"Her."

"What?"

"Her." Yoruichi pointed to the kitten, "Its a girl."

Soi sighed, "Okay, well..what am I supposed to name her?"

Yoruichi shrugged, "Your cat. You'll find a name." Walking over to her, Yoruichi stepped behind and put her hands on Soi's shoulders leaning forward to kiss her neck. Soi fell back into her and Yoruichi reached a hand over poking the kittens nose who raised her head and nibbled on the tip of Yoruichi's fingers.

"This kitty is gonna have the best mommy ever." she said playfully and poked Soi's cheek with her nose.

"Mommy?" Soi laughed, "You sure this is my kid? Sure has your eyes, your teeth, and she even does that same adorable little purr when I rub her head." she said the last part mockingly.

Yoruichi smiled, "Oh! We have jokes do we?"

Soi smiled and set the kitten down watching it pad silently about the room.

"You hungry?" Yoruichi asked her.

"A little." Soi said and rubbed her stomach. Oblivious to the Ramen cup on the desk, she asked, "Are you?"

"I wasn't but now I am." Yoruichi nuzzled into Soi's neck.

"Really?"

"Mhm." Yoruichi nodded, "And I know just what I wanna eat.." Turning Soi's face towards her, she captured her lips in a heated kiss. "And I want it now."


	20. Out late

**Sincerely, Yours**

* * *

**Out late**

Soi turned in her sleep, her fingers grazing along smooth skin as she did. Yoruichi mumbled something into her neck, her shoulders hunching at Soi's movement then relaxed back into her warm shoulder. Soi forced her eyes opened and she yawned lazily. The sun was barely out and it was just reaching over six in the morning. Her muscles ached with pleasant familiarity and she smiled looking down at Yoruichi who was snoring peacefully into the crook of her neck. Her hair was down and pooled across the bed. Yoruichi had suggested after the first night they had sex that they share a bed. Soi smirked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Good idea.

Soi shifted from underneath her to climb out the bed. She honestly didn't have to go in until twelve and she decided she wanted to get off early, so she would only have a half day. So instead she changed her mind to go in early, that way she would be home by noon. She and Yoruichi didn't have much time to spend together with both their jobs occupying so much of their time. Soi finally got most of her torso from underneath her when she felt Yoruichi's hands wrap tighter around her.

"No.." She muttered, refusing to open her eyes. "Stay."

Soi smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "I'd love to. But I'm going into work to get off earlier..around noon."

"Staaaaaay." Yoruichi groaned and pulled Soi down on the bed. She fell back with a sigh and closed her eyes when Yoruichi's lips ghosted the skin of her shoulder and up to her neck.

"Yoru.." Soi breathed using her nick name. It wasn't quite as creative as Yoruichi's but it worked, and Yoruichi didn't mind.

"Mm..making you want to stay?" Yoruichi asked straddling her in nothing but the underwear she put on last night. Grind her hips along her gently she leaned down again to kiss her.

Soi gave a small moan into the kiss and grabbed Yoruichi by the waist. "Yes.." She kissed her again and nipped at her neck. Getting a firmer grip on her waist, Soi lifted her off and placed her back on her side of the bed. "But I _have_to go. Leaving Omaeda with the troops for too long turns out hazardous."

Yoruichi pouted and pulled the covers up over her torso. "You wouldn't ditch? Even for me?"

Soi smiled gently, and Yoruichi thought she should smile more, because when she didn't she was hot, but when she did she was gorgeous.

"I would love to." Soi said and got from the bed, grabbing her towel heading towards the tower. "But I've just got some work files that need to be done. I'll be home before you know it." Her eyes softened. _Home.._

Yoruichi's eyes raked over the luscious bare skin of Soi's body as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Turning over, she drew the covers back up to her chin and closed her eyes.

After several minutes of listening to the rhythmic sound of running water, Yoruichi heard Soi exit the shower and pad around the room getting her clothes ready. She didn't turn to face her, but she knew Soi was done when she heard the bedroom door close. Just outside the door she heard Soi gently muttering goodbye to her kitten.

Yoruichi sighed and went to sleep again. _Home before you know it._

* * *

Soi caught the fist of her burly lieutenant and twisted it until his huge wrist was in her hands. Kicking at his knee, he jumped but that was his mistake as Soi lifted him and his massive weight over her back and onto the ground. Panting for air, she put her hands together in the form of a "T" and breathlessly said, "Time out."

Omaeda, who was also out of breath, took his time standing back up. "You okay Captain?" He asked when he noticed Soi massaging her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just a strain. We should call it quits for the day."

He nodded.

"Did you finish the papers I handed you to co-sign?"

"Hai, Taichou."

"Good." She said.

"Thank you Captain." Her compliments were rare and she had been giving them out often which meant she was clearly in a good mood. "Er..T-Taichou..?"

"Hm?" Soi turned to look at him after wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Are you dating someone?"

Soi's eyes widened momentarily before she resumed her neutral look. Why lie? "Yes."

"O-Oh!" He said and bowed, "Sorry, it shouldn't be any of my concern. You just..seemed a lot happier, you know? I'm happy for you." _You're easier to deal with this way.._

Soi said nothing as she turned and gave a half hearted wave signaling her departure from the training area. Going into the girls locker room, she decided to take a shower before she headed back home to Yoruichi.

But for some reason, she didn't know why, she felt as though it might have been a good idea to stay and not have gone in so early afterall.

Soi shrugged off the feeling before stripping of her clothes and grabbed a towel from nearby. The employee shower room wasn't exactly the best thing in the world. The tiles were plain, the showers didn't have sections and occasionally it smelled like a generally horrid combo of gunpowder, sweat and heavy perfume mixed in with the heavy air of the shower steam. And although she didn't approve too much and thought that the company should at least try to re-do it, it worked.

Soi had just turned on the water by the time she heard more voices. Her fellow female employees laughing and talking over one thing or another, but only a few. The shower head a few feet away from her started and so did another and another.

"Taichou?" Rin asked turning her head in the shower.

Soi, who was thoroughly enjoying her time spent under the water, turned rigid as soon as Rin called her. Soi turned to her and her eyes couldn't help but wander.

Rin must have seen her checking her out and she blushed, turning her face away. The other two took a brief bath so they were gone before Soi and Rin could exit. The air between them was somewhat awkward but Soi couldn't tear her eyes away. She was looking shamelessly though she didn't feel any feelings anymore for her. Emotionally anyway. Physically, she was still desirable.

Rin saw her captain staring at her and nervously, though she had only half interpreted it right, walked over to her. Soifon, who did nothing to push her away, only watched as Rin wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed their bodies close, almost oblivious to the fact that they were in the open. Soi's brain shut down of all functions. Her subconscious began to convince herself that this wasn't as wrong as it should be.

_I shouldn't be near her like this. I'm with Yoruichi.._

_(think about it..you're not cheating on Yoruichi, you're cheating on Rin.)_

_How in hell does that even remotely make sense?_

_(You were intimate with Rin before you were with Yoruichi. You're cheating on Rin. Yoruichi should feel honored. It's Rin you're lying to.)_

_Yoruichi doesn't know about her! She thought I was single.._

_(Then tell her you were with someone and you left them for her.)_

Soi's thoughts didn't have much time to argue with her before Rin's lips connected with her own. They were soft and hesitant and Rin almost seemed scared. Soi stopped thinking and started feeling and when she started feeling, it felt good. Despite the warmth of the water, Rin's nipples began to rise with her arousal poking into Soi's skin and against her own and smaller breast.

_So this was that uneasy feeling._

Rin tangled her hand in Soi's wet hair, the water running down their bodies making them slippery in all areas including the obvious.

_I was going to do this..._

Pulling away, Soi panted trying to catch her breath. Rin buried her face in Soi's neck being sure not to suck up water seeing as they were just under the shower head. Soi closed her eyes as water dripped into them and she breathed out in heavy puffs, the fog smothering the room.

"I missed you Soifon.." Rin mumbled into her skin and kissed her neck.

Soi closed her eyes momentarily before capturing her lips again for only a minute.

_(Everyone has needs...you're not doing anything wrong. You were with her first.)_

_Shut up, you! Yoruichi is far more important than her. Rin is a wonderful woman, but I don't love her and I can't do this to the both of them. I must decline..NOW._

She stepped back leaving Rin dazed and confused. Turning the water off, Soi turned to face her again. "We can't." she said softly before stepping out of the showering area leaving Rin alone and grabbing her towel.

Rin turned around slowly and held a hand to her chest, "Why?"

Soi flinched and was grateful her back was turned, "It's open here."

"Then come back to my place.." Rin offered snaking her hands around Soi's waist as she was trying to dry herself. "I'm getting off too." the she smirked, "Then maybe we can get each other off.."

"Rin. I'm sorry, but no." Soi's voice remained hard.

Rin stood confused then turning her head, she muttered weakly, "Okay." knowing her decision was final. That the rejection stood.

Soi's body tensed when she could make out those soft words that were spoken. This girl looked up to her, loved her with every fiber of her being, gave herself so willingly and Soi only used her as a quick way to sate sexual urges. If not for her own sake she should at least make Rin happy.

"Isn't there others that you like?" Soi asked, the words seemingly harder to ask than she had thought.

"Just you." Rin muttered and slipped into a band branded t-shirt.

Soi watched, both of them getting dressed, an awkward silence floating between them.

"So..." Rin started, "Let me guess, you don't really like me do you?"

Soi's body tensed slightly then relaxed, her body relying on skills she used to hide emotions, "Of course I do."

"Soi, just tell me the truth okay? Id rather be hurt by that than by a lie.." Rin flopped her arms down exasperatedly by her sides, refusing to look into Soi's eyes, not that Soi was generally making eye contact with her either. It was just too uncomfortable.

"I do like you." Soi said and found she was telling the truth. She did like her. She was sweet, kind, pretty, strong. So many things. She wanted the both of them, she realized. She wanted both Yoruichi and Rin but her heart only had room for one.

She couldn't love Rin like she loved Yoruichi, but she could provide that false sense of love, the physical desire. Would she be able to tell the difference? What if Yoruichi found out? What if the voice in her head was right? What if it was true that she wasn't cheating on Yoruichi but instead cheating on Rin? Should she tell her about Yoruichi?

So many thoughts went reeling through her head and Soi found it impossible to think. Normally she was one for over planning things with maps and color codes and endless amounts of flawless strategy. But now she was without a plan and had to rely on instinct, which truely, was not her forte.

Stepping closer, both now fully dressed, Soi was able to trap Rin against the small clothing lockers in the shower room.

"Soi, answer me." Rin whispered but her voice so uncommanding it sounded like a question and a plea.

Tilting her head forward, Soi kissed her and somehow that seemed to have reassured Rin's confidence. Keeping her face just out of view, Soi whispered into her ear, so utterly charming, "What do we of The Elite Stealth Force say about giving up?"

Rin could barely even verbalize, Soi had such a spell on her. Her words came out stuttered, "D-Don't give up..un-until you're options are all but g-gone."

Soi smiled and kissed her cheek knowing she had actually taught her something that can relate to all aspects of life, surprisingly. "Don't give on me just yet Rin. I'm difficult but can you put up with me..for just a while longer until I figure some things out?" It seemed more of a statement and a command as she said it rather than a question. Though she felt less guilty than she should have..and she hated it.

With a weak nod from Rin, Soi left her alone in the locker room, the steam just dying down.

As she did, her lieutenant, Omaeda came running up to her out of breath.

"Taichou!" He called and stopped in front for a brief minute to regain his composure. Soi stood impatiently.

"What is it fool?"

"Th-there..there was another murder down by Matsudo. We need to go now."

"Like I don't know that?" Soi growled. Just at that time, Rin exited the shower looking distant. Seeing Soi growling at Omaeda, though, she instantly pulled herself together.

Soi turned around, "There you are. Sorry, but you're back on duty. Let's go."

Rin was confused, "But where-"

"Omaeda will explain it." Soi said rushing out the door. "Quickly."

* * *

Soi sighed, arriving home around seven. Dropping her shoes off at the front she exhaustedly dragged herself into the bedroom for a nap. At least they had an ID on the person who had run off. The only information was that he was a large, dark skinned, bald male. In Soi's memory, it fits the description of one of Aizens men. But she couldn't be sure until it was proven.

Stripping herself of her pants and socks, Soi climbed in the bed and pulled the comforter up to her chin. Closing her eyes for some well deserved rest.

Yoruichi, downstairs in the living room, heard both the door in front and upstairs close. Soi's home, she thought. Unlike how she had said, Soi stayed out most of the day, only to come home and go straight to sleep. Yoruichi wasn't very suspicious but she was irritated.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed down and walked upstairs, turning off the lights and T.V. as she went. Walking into the room, Soi was curled up underneath the blankets. It was dark, but the thin strip of light made it easy to see. She barely got one foot in before a quick ball of fur brushed past her ankles. A soft meowing brought her eyes downward to the kitten moving about the room itching to get onto the bed.

Ignoring her completely, Yoruichi went next to Soi and crouched down in front of her. "Soi?"

She mumbled in her sleep but other than that remained that way.

"Soi bee?" Yoruichi called again, tapping her arm.

"Not now Yoruichi, I'm tired.." Soi whispered then rolled away from her.

Feeling a bit rejected, Yoruichi went downstairs and grabbed her jacket. She wouldn't sit here all day and be bored after Soi had promised to spend the rest of the day with her. Instead she called Kukakku. Tonight, they were gonna get wasted. After all, why not?

* * *

R&R

A/N: Soi is rather weak when it comes to rejecting..fully. But once you think about it you cant really blame her. And I know some are wanting Yoruichi to find out and unleash the wrath of hell upon her but patience loved ones. Patience.


	21. Catch me if you can

**Sincerely, Yours**

A/N: My chapter updates have been slacking recently..my apologies.

* * *

**Catch me if you can**

He heard the phone ringing from down the empty hall of his beach house. It was quiet at night save for the crashing of the waves. Aizen padded his way into the living room, the phone still ringing off the hook.

He yanked it off the base. "Hello?" He grumbled into receiver.

"Aizen-sama! The experiment was a success!"

His eyes widened and a tired smirk formed about his face. "And so?"

"Just find a way for her to ingest it or get it into her bloodstream and she'll die anywhere from a week to a month. Because the rats body was smaller it was more likely to die more quickly."

"Can it be air born?"

"No, unfortunately not anymore unless it somehow develops the attributes."

Aizen grunted in understanding. "Thank you for this new information. Send it to the address I had Gin drop off at your front desk." He then hung up the phone and leaned against the back of his lounge chair, his smile beginning widen as the seconds passed.

* * *

Yoruichi woke up. She turned over and her hand brushed the skin of another. "Soi bee?" She mumbled in question. She lay there for several minutes trying to wake up. When her vision was finally able to adjust, she jumped out of the bed. "What the hell?" she crashed to the floor and her head throbbed and she grabbed at it trying to put pressure on her temples.

Kukakku woke up from her sleep and rubbed her head, slowing getting into a sitting position. "Ugh, what the fuck Yoruichi? Not so damn loud. I have a fucking hangover.."

Yoruichi groaned, "You too?..What the hell happened last night?"

Kuakku laughed, "Apparently we got smashed.."

Looking around, Yoruichi realized, "This isn't your apartment.."

"Nah.." Kukakku agreed, "Looks like a hotel room." She looked down at her friend, "You okay?"

"What were we doing in the same bed together?" She felt sick. Did she-

Suddenly, it was as if a light switched on in Kukakku's brain, "Oh.." She looked down at herself, "Nah, we're still clothed except for our pants. I think we're good."

"But you don't-"

"Don't be such a damn puss, Yoruichi." Kukakku smiled, "C'mon, lets get the hell outta here."

Yoruichi wasn't quite so sure about last night, but it would come back to her later. The most she remembered was the lighter portion of the night before she lost all inhabition. She and Kukakku were downing drink after drink, their dance moves becoming more fluid as the alchohol worked its way into their system. She was surprised they didnt-

She felt something lurch in her throat. Covering her mouth with her hand, Yoruichi dashed to the bathroom and did all but knock the door off the hinges. Dropping down onto her knees, Yoruichi lifted the lid to the toilet and puked her stomach contents and about 85% of the nights alchohol into the porcelean bowl.

She gasped for air and tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. "Oh god.." She gasped then heaved again.

Kukakku was smiling in the doorway with a glass of water and pills. "Can't hold it down can ya girlie?"

Yoruichi was gasping again and pushed her hair from her face. "And you can?"

Kukakku laughed, "A'course! With the way I drink, If I couldn't keep it down I'd have hella miserable mornin's!"

Yoruichi grumbled something incoherently, and when she finally realized she was done puking, she washed her mouth out with water and turned to Kukakku. "Where did you get the pills?" she asked taking them from her.

"I like to keep em handy." She smiled at her friend and watched as she downed both pills in one swallow and quickly drain the glass all the same.

Yoruichi breathed deeply and just as she did, the first word that came into her mind was _Soi.._

"Oh no.." Yoruichi mumbled, "Soi.."

Yoruichi found her cellphone in her purse where she had left it. Taking out her phone, the screen said _7 Missed Calls_.

Yoruichi looked at them.

_Soifon_

_Soifon_

_Soifon_

_Work_

_Soifon_

_Soifon_

_Work._

Yoruichi cursed inwardly and called her job first.

_"Shihoin Enterprise, This is Nanao speaking."_

Yoruichi breathed deep, "Hey, Nanao-"

_"Yoruichi?" She took a pause, "Where the hell are you? Nemu is falling over bricks trying to cover your absence!"_

"I know, I know.." Yoruichi mumbled, "I went out with a friend last night..got kinda..wasted."

_"Yoruichi-sama!"_

"Oh, Nanao, shut the fuck up.." she groaned, "You act like you're my mother. Look, give me an hour and I'll be there. Tell Nemu I'm sorry."

The line was silent for a brief moment. Then Nanao accepted the excuse and hung up.

Now Yoruichi had to face the harder part. Her girlfriend.

Dialing her number, the line instantly clicked over.

_"Yoruichi?" Soi's voice was nearly a whisper._

"Hey Soi." Yoruichi put on her happiest impression. The poor girl must have been worried out of her mind. "What's up?"

"W-Whats up?" Soi questioned in disbelief. "You're not home when I wake up and I call you five times. You call back five hours later and all you can say is "WHAT'S UP?"!"

Yoruichi nearly cringed at her tone, "Soi, I'm sorry..It's just that, after you got home you went to sleep. I spent all day waiting for you because you said we would spend the day together, but we didn't, so I went out with Kukakku instead-"

Soi groaned. Yoruichi could already see her expression of exasperation, hunched over at her desk and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And..we kinda got..smashed.."

The line was silent.

"But I'll be back okay. Tonight."

"Whatever." Soi mumbled, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"I love you." Yoruichi whispered over the receiver trying to make her happier.

"Love you too, Yoru-chan."

She could feel her smile in her tone.

"I'll see you tonight." Soi said, "Bye."

"Bye." Yoruichi mumbled then closed the line.

"All good?" Kukakku asked from behind her, buttoning her pants. Yoruichi gave her a thumbs up and her raven haired friend rolled her eyes.

After getting dressed, the two women exited the hotel room and Yoruichi waved the people at the front desk goodbye.

"Okay, who's car did we take?" Yoruichi asked mumbling.

Kukakku looked up and down the parking lot until she saw a red truck half-way down the lot. "I think we took my car." She said and walked in the direction with Yoruichi in tow.

Stopping at the car, Kukakku's eyes widened.

"Oh shit.." Yoruichi mumbled.

"AW, FUCK!" Kukakku rubbed the dents on the back of her car. "What in the name of hell were we doin last night? What the- my car! Shit, my car!"

Yoruichi could see small swells of tears in the corner of her eyes. "Look, Kukakku, I'll give you money to fix it.."

"Shit! Fuck! Mother fucking, shit!" Kukakku continued with her string of swear words as she kicked the ground and punched at nothing. Grabbing her hair in frustration, she looked back towards her truck with at least twenty dents.

Yoruichi frowned at her friends behavior. Children could be in this hotel! Shaking her head she took out her cellphone and called a tow truck. Next, she called Ukitake, her assistant, to drop by and grab her car which should be at the bar.

They stood in the parking lot, Yoruichi annoyed and impatient and Kukakku, absolutely miserable. When the tow truck came, so did Ukitake. Yoruichi offered her a lift and, in no mood to object, Kukakku agreed. She watched as the tow truck began to lift her car by the crane but saw nothing else as they drove out the hotel parking lot.

"Ukitake, if you don't mind, drop Shiba-san off at her place, would you?" Yoruichi muttered while messing with her PDA.

Kukakku was quiet in the back seat, mourning over another ruined car. Hopefully she could pay for all those dents to get fixed and prayed nothing more happened to it. Yoruichi was just happy her corvette was still okay. She felt bad for Kukakku though, her car's always got the worst of it. Even more frightening was the fact that they drove last night...and were okay.

The ride was short and after Kukakku was left to sulk at her place Yoruichi spent the majority of the afternoon apologizing to other members of the board for her latenss, after going home to change of course, and made up a rather clever lie, which she had to form while in the ride which explains her silence. Ukitake was impressed, Nemu was sent home earlier for her troubles. Once everything was dealt with in a timely and efficient manner, Yoruichi reclined back in her chair and looked out her window at the urban scene.

"Maybe I should call Soi.." She thought somewhere around 7pm. Then she had a better idea, she would go visit her instead. Grabbing her jacket, Yoruichi strolled out the building rather casually waving goodbye to security and a new girl who was working the front desk.

Stepping into her car, she figured Soi would have had a pretty rough day as usual and dropped down by the bakery and picked up some sweets. Everybody likes sweets.

* * *

Soi watched Omaeda interrogate a suspect in the investigation room. Beginning to get bored when the man wouldn't budge, Soi went back into her office for some quiet time. Sitting down in her chair, she found some childish amusement in spinning around in it.

"Soifon-taichou?"

Soi stopped spinning and looked back at the door. The chief was standing in the doorway along with Rin and two others.

Soi eyed them all quietly before speaking. "Yes?"

The cheif took a breath, "I know this case hasn't been the easiest for you, so instead of assigning this case to your group alone, I'm adding in Kuchiki-san's as well."

Soifon's expression went slack, "Captain. No, this is my case."

He nodded, "You've made some improvement with leads, I agree. You're getting closer to the center but..this needs to go faster. So Byakuya is going in too."

"Chief!"

"Don't worry!" He said gruffly and push a hand over his slicked back and graying locks, "You'll still be in charge, only it won't just be your group."

Soi huffed in annoyance. "Yes. Fine. Okay."

"I'm sorry Taichou."

Soi nodded and picked up a pen. Too irate to do anything but. The Chief, feeling a bit awkward in the silence decided to introduce two new men.

"This here is Shusuke Amagi, the one on the left is Makoto Kibune. I'm putting them under your wing until otherwise said."

Soi looked up, a bit aggravated and took the sights of both men in. Shisuke had a somewhat unkempt appearance but his hair was, how you say, artfully messy. Makoto was a bit more clean cut than the man next to him and looked a bit more serious.

Not caring for anything more, Soi nodded and continued with the papers on her desk, "Be sure to come in at seven o'clock sharp." Was all she spoke.

Shisuke was a little put off by her behavior but otherwise said nothing. Makoto kept quiet but glanced over at Shisuke for a reaction. Both men exchanged brief stares before the Cheif ushered them out of the room. Rin taking a look back, simply followed. The door closed behind with a soft click and Soi rested her head in her hands and sighed.

For a long while, it was quiet in her office and she was getting impatient for her shift to be over, only to come back at some obscene hour in the morning now that her schedule was changed. Yoruichi would probably be upset that she won't get to spend as much time with her..or on other things..

*knock, knock*

Soi looked up, "Come in."

Omaeda opened up her door cautiously, "Taichou-san, you have a visitor."

The first thought that came to mind was Kukakku. She usually visited her at work, and people knew her well enough by now that she didn't usually have to be ushered in unless Soi was busy, which really she wasn't at the moment.

"Who is it?"

"Shihoin-sama. She brought some things for you as well." Omaeda curled his lips in out of habit and watched his superior for a reaction.

Soi's eyes widened and her shoulders slacked. _Well speak of the devil._She thought, "Send her on up." Soi waved her hand as a physical sign that it was okay.

Omaeda nodded and no less than a few minutes later, Yoruichi came walking in through the door, her Vice-captain shutting it behind her.

"Hey Soi-bee!" Yoruichi whispered so that no one heard the nick name.

Soi smiled, "Hey." She turned in her chair so her legs were out from under the desk and patted her thigh, "C'mere."

Yoruichi had an extra bounce in her step despite last nights events and sat down in her lap, placing a kiss on her cheek. Wrapping her arms around her neck, she pressed a kiss to her forehead and another to her lips.

Soi buried her face in her neck and looked at the bags on the desk, "I see you bought something."

Yoruichi smirked, "Yep, sure did. I know you might have had a rough day and this is a 'sorry I scared the shit outta you' present!"

Soi scoffed and laughed at the same time. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't..do that again, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. You're a worry wart. You make regular bitchiness and worrying just about everything and anything an art form." Yoruichi laughed heartily.

Soi's eyes narrowed, "Oh thanks.."

"No problem!" Yoruichi reached over to the bag and began taking out the items. "I got some cakes with the strawberry on top and the whip cream."

Soi's eyes widened and she smiled, "Thank you. But you didn't have to."

"I wanted to, so chill." Yoruichi said and took out one cake. Grabbing a fork from inside the bag, she took a scoop. "Say 'aaah'."

Soi opened her mouth.

"Say 'aaah'. " Yoruichi flashed her trademark cheshire cat grin.

Soi rolled her eyes, "Aaah.."

Yoruichi popped the cake into her mouth and smiled, "Good?"

"Very.." Soi muttered and swallowed, "Here, get a small taste.." Grabbing the back of her neck firmly, she pulled her head down to meet her lips. Their kiss heated with enthusiasm and arousal and Yoruichi couldn't help but tangle her hands in Soi's hair, slightly taking notice that it had gotten longer.

"Taichou-" Rin started and stopped as soon as she entered the room. Feeling her heart swell in her chest, she dropped the files from Omaeda's report after the interrogation. Yoruichi and Soi continued making out only briefly before Soi's eye caught her in her peripheral.

Pulling away from Yoruichi as if she had just caught on fire, Soi cleared her throat, "Ah..Rin?"

Yoruichi turned around and noticed the other girl who seemed in shock. She assumed after seeing her captain make out with another woman would do that to you.

Rin hurriedly picked up the reports from the ground, "Ah..s-sorry." She spoke in barely a whisper. "Omaeda.." she swallowed her feeling of heart break, "Omaeda..wanted me to give you the reports. He's with...Abarai-san."

"Renji, eh?" Yoruichi asked and Soi nodded stiffly.

Rin brought the files over to her desk and placed them down roughly. Soi's eye twitched and she couldn't help but feel bad, realizing what she had done.

"Thank you." Soi said.

"I'll leave you alone now.." Rin's voice barely wavered with emotion, so slightly Soi hardly picked up on it but her tone was harsh and cold. Looking into her emerald eyes, Soi could see they were wet with unshed tears. "Good day."

"Good day." Soi said, her voice betraying nothing. Looking back at Yoruichi, she forced on her mask and smiled, "Now, cake?"

Yoruichi grinned widely, "Okay, now you feed me bee-bee."

* * *

A/N: I feel as though this took me forever to write. I hope you like it. R&R


	22. The fool

**_Sincerly, Yours_**

A/N: I finally got this chapter up and running. Ive been dealing with a few things . gr.

Anyway, I hope you like this one, at least semi-like it.

* * *

**The fool.**

"Hurt you pretty bad, didn't she?"

Rin had just lef the building. She turned her head around, the darkness of night imparing her vision. "Who's there?"

A man, dressed semi-casually, emerged from the darkness. Slowly, he took his fadora off his head. "Hello."

Rin unconciously took hold of the handle to her gun on her hip. "Hi."

He smiled at her and pushed his hair from his face with an eerie grace of someone born into upper class nobles. "I know all about you and her Rin. Hurts doesn't it?"

Rin sneered at him and narrowed her eyes. An ugly sound of displeasure emerged from the back of her throat. "What do you know?" And that was true. Who the hell was he? She watched as he worked his way closer, circling her like a shark in the water.

"I know enough." He spoke, "I'm pretty sure you want to hurt Soifon-taichou just as greatly. You loved her oh, so, much..."

"Shut up." Rin growled, her eyes following his steps until he came around her blind side and followed as he appeared again.

"Do you?" He asked again.

Too tempted not to say no, Rin kept shut. Her eyes flickered to a street lamp in the parking lot before resting on him again. "And how exactly do I do that?"

He laughed, "Atta-girl."

Grabbing her hand, he casped it and held something within her palm. Rin unfolded her fingers to look at a small needle with an unhealthy green tint to it. He was at her side now, face sheilded by darkness, a hand still on her shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do with this? And what the hell is it?"

He smired, his chuckle was soft and inviting but there was something so eerie about it. "Shihoin-san. Do not attack Soifon directly. If you really want to hurt her, that woman you see her with? Go after her. Hurt her and they both go down."

Rin's eyes furrowed. Who was this man? How did he know all this? What exactly were his motives and who was he working for?

"I know what I get out of it," Rin started, "but what do you?"

"Why the same thing as you." He smiled, "Revenge. So are you with me? Or do you not care that your love was regarded so lightly and without care? Like it didn't matter."

No words were spoken. They were no longer needed. Rin turned away for a second, thinking before she opened her mouth again. "What is in this?"

"Just a virus." He thought momenterally, "like the flu. Only a bit stronger."

Rin looked down at it. "This won't kill her will it?"

"Of course not." The lies kept rolling off his tongue in waves, "Just make her sick. She'll feel better soon enough. She won't even be able to feel it." Once she's dead.

Rin, beliving him, turned her head at him then back at the vile. "Okay." She whispered. "But..as long as it doesn't kill her. Just injure."

"I told you it wont." He laughed and saunterd off.

"Wait!" Rin called and whipped her head around only to catch a half sillhouette of him, "Who are you?"

He placed a finger to his chin in thought then smiled, "Well, most call me Aizen-san."

Rin suddenly felt her body shut down. Did she really just agree to...?

"Yo! Rin!"

She turrned around qickly and placed the needle in her bag. "Y-yes?" Renji was walking down the steps to the building.

"What-cha doin standin here all alone lookin into the darkness?"

"N-nothing. I have to go." With that she quickly went around him to her car.

Fuck...

* * *

She looked at the clock. 11:59...12:00.

Where did the time go?

Rin twirled the cased vile of green liquid in her hand. Holding it at eye level she began to question everything she knew.

Should I?

Would that make me an accomplice?

Would Soi go after me too?

Those were the questions that needed answers and she didn't have them.

He said it was like the flu. The flu hasn't killed anyone in centuries, it certainly won't now. But it was Aizen. How did he know who she was? How did he even know that much? Should she? Shouldn't she?

It would only give her a cold for a few days. Not harmful, just a scare to have Soi fon see her..loved one, Rin hissed the thought, ill. That's not doing any harm. None at all.

Even if I attempted, She thought, how could I get Shihoin-san alone?

"How?"

* * *

She wasn't quite sure what her motive was when she decided she would follow her around after work. Shihoin-san was said to be a black belt. If she sneaked up from behind she could get her head kicked off.

So she thought again, what am I doing?

She watched as Yoruichi left the building, probably for her lunch break. She was headed to her car. And there was Rin, leaning against the company sign just waiting. Her hand fiddled with the needle in her purse.

And to make it worse, she even looked conspicuous. Shades covering her eyes and a cap over her head. She would be normal. She would be normal about this.

Rin pushed away from the sign and hailed the nearest taxi.

Yoruichi pulled out of the driveway smiling happily and completely oblivious.

"Follow that car." Rin told the cab driver. He gave a glance at her. "Go!" Rin commanded and he shifted the car forward.

Yoruichi bobbed her head to the beat of the music.

"She's just the girl I'm lookin' fo-r." The next stanza continued on and Yoruichi glanced into her mirrors. She saw a two cars and a taxi behind her. In front, the light just turned green. Checking the roads she turned right. The first two cars went ahead but the taxi followed. She thought nothing of it.

Continuing the song, she continued: "Cause she's bitter-sweet, she knocks me off my feet! And I ca-nt help myself, I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery..." She went into a hum, continuing to pat her hands on the steering wheel.

The song was over and she glanced again. That same taxi. Yoruichi raised a brow. Call her paranoid, but after the past few weeks, things didn't exactly make her life comfortable.

She took a left, as did the taxi. She took a right. The taxi did as well.

"What the fuck?" Yoruichi muttered to herself. Either you're following me, she thought, or we just love going to the same place, the same way at the same time.

She jerked the steering wheel around a sharp corner. The car turned with swift precision but the taxi driver, whoever he or she was, was keeping up just fine. She soon became uncomfortable.

It's no biggie. She tried to convince herself, no ones after ME, they're after SOI. Difference. Difference.

Her breathing was heavy through her nose and she looked up again. They were still behind her as she stopped at a light. She could see silhouettes. The driver in the front seat turned to look at the passenger but the passenger, shook their head and leaned forward in the seat. Whatever they had said made the driver shrug and faced forward.

Finally, Yoruichi turned around and took a look back at them trying to make out faces. She squinted.

Nothing.

She looked down at her watch. Crap, her lunch was almost over and she was still hungry.

*BEEP BEEP!*

The cars honked behind her. The light had turned green and she hadn't a clue. Yoruichi honked her horn and stuck up her middle finger to the people behind her though the window. Putting it in gear, the car slowly started forward.

She put her hand on the radio knob again, changing the station. She looked up in the mirror one last time. The car still rolling forward.

Then their light turned red.

For one second, time stood still.

And one second was all it took to see the grill of a truck before it hit.

"Ma'am, we've been followin this gal around for a while. Why you doin' this?" The cab driver asked looking back at Rin. His creased face scrunched together in confusion.

"It's none of your business sir." Rin pronounced the last part with a sharp click of her tongue. "Do what I ask you to do and you get paid."

He shrugged, "Hey, I get paid whether or not you leave at the end of your trip or early." He turned back around in his seat.

Rin rummaged through the bag for the needle. She needed it to be within reach.

The horn honked and Rin's gaze drifted forward.

"What the hell's this mo-fo doin?" the cab driver honked his horn. "GET MOVIN! The light's 'bout 'ta turn red!"

Then her eyes caught it. The figure was turning around. She saw them, it wasn't like she was looking for anything. She was looking and she was knew something was wrong. Rin felt something lurch into her throat.

Countless missions with her life on the line, she had done them so many times but why, now, was she feeling even more nervous than usual? Like something bad was going to happen and it was going to get worse really soon.

Shouldn't she have seen this? Yoruichi disappearing from public eye and Aizen as well only to have them return immediately after another? She should have put the peices together but she didn't. She wouldn't, and now she had a feeling something was horribly misplaced.

Slowly, Yoruichi's car moved forward.

But it was too late. The light had already switched.

The car was in her sights and in the time it took her to blink, there was a horrible sound of crunching metal and the loud popping of deployed airbags.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"HOLY SHIT!" The cab driver cursed.

People scrambled out of their cars to see. Some were pulling out cellphones, phoning for help. Others were taking pictures of the situation.

Rin practically jumped out the car. She had forgotten to shut the door in her rush.

Yoruichi's was upturned, the drivers side looked completely smashed in.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God.._ she thought.

Running at the car, she tried to see through the windows which were either shattered or cracked beyond visibility. She couldn't see her. The front of the car was bent so forward you wouldn't be able to escape through the front window at all. The only option was the passenger side door, which was less of a mess than the drivers side.

Forgetting her purse on the side of the road. Rin proceeded to kick her foot full force at the passengers side window. A few kicks later she heard it crack. A few more and it chiped. a few more and it broke free, shattering it unevenly and in odd directions but someone would be able to fit through, though a few cuts would mark their heroism.

"Yoruichi! Can you hear me?" Rin called. Yoruichi was crushed between the airbag, the seat and it looked as though she was pinned. Rin cursed mentally. Shihoin-san was out cold and it looked as though her right arm was broken horribly, it was bent in such an akward angle. She had to reach her if no one else would. Forget revenge, she was an officer of the law. She wasn't just going to let someone die.

"Ma'am, you have to go!" Someone tried to pull her away from the car. Rin pushed away.

"Stand back! I'm of law inforcement." Rin pulled her badge quickly from her pocket, flashing it for only a few secons. "Move!" She then returned to her duty.

She touched Yoruichi's body and gave it a tug. It was limp and it definately was strapped. Finding a pen in the car, Rin jabbed at the airbag until it popped. The sound was loud and it pushed Yoruichi backwards into the seat and then she dropped lower, only momenterally before having her pinned legs stop the decent.

It was then Rin heard sirens. Lots of them. Then the scene was a blurr.

The police came, removing her from the scene quite forcefully. Rin introduced herself as an F.B.I agent but the police said this was not her feild and her expertise were not needed for the job. She stood aside and watched as the EMS team did their work.

The rumble of a chainsaw resonated the already crowded streets and Rin watched from the back of another ambulance as they began to carefully saw the car open after countless minutes of careful planning. One medic was wrapping her legs and arms from the cuts she recived after bashing her way through the window trying to reach her. Rin assured her she was fine, but the medic bandaged her anyway.

Minutes turned close to an hour and still, not many had left the scene. The crossing tape was already up and it wasn't long before a body was hauled onto a stretcher.

Her legs were broken severely. She'd be lucky if she would ever walk again, much less move her arm.

Sighing, Rin moved from the ambulance. She was aware she needed to get her purse before the police confiscated it. Before they found the needle.

Snatching it from the ground, she trudged off. Any direction, Rin just wanted to get the hell out of there. She threw the money for the cab at the driver, but he seemed too in awe to notice.

_What the hell do I care anyway?_

_All this is my fault._

Ducking behind a building, she sighed into her hands. Adrenalinne was wearing away and her body slouched until she fell to the concrete below. Her eyes rolled back in exhaustion briefly before they refocused on her purse sitting in her lap.

Grabbing the needle from her bag, she stared at it and clenched it tightly.

"I shouldn't even be carrying this shit.." She whispered harshly to herself. "Yoruichi never deserved any of this. So..I'm not captain Fon's lover. I can deal with that, can't I? I can accept that. "Tears fell from her face that she hadn't even begun to notice were there. "If anyone deserved what I was planning to put upon her, it's me.."

She uncapped the needle.

Rolling up her sleeve, Rin kept thinking to herself:_ I deserve this. I deserve worse. It's my fault. I made her look back, It's my fault._

She smacked the vein and watched as it made itself visable.

Pressing the needle closer, she watched a small drop of blood rise.

_Just like the flu_. She thought.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of YoruSoi ^_^" There will be more soon. Oh and I didn't do much spell checking. If there are errors, my apologies. R&R


	23. Angels

A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! WHATS UP! Oh, snap! *dodges an assortment of weapons and items* OKAY OKAY! I get it, you hate me. I've been gone forever. You thought I was dead.

I understand.

Look, if it makes you feel any better, I brought you this new chapter..and CHOCOLATES! Yeah? :D Right?

So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter I worked on this week. Something to thank everyone for all the lovely reviews I received. They made my heart melt and I want to get back to every one of you personally.

I hope you enjoy this. Xoxo

* * *

**Angels**

Yoruichi writhed in agony. Even the medicines couldn't ease the pain in her mangled leg. The medics quickly shoved the door to the ER open and nurses and interns fell to the side. The doctor on duty flinched at the bloody mess before turning to his interns.

"Follow me, today you get hands on training."

The interns shuffled after him towards an available surgery room. Yoruichi was prepped by the nurses as the doctor and interns cleaned their hands and put on their surgical gear.

"Can anyone tell me what you see here?" The doctor asked gruffly as they cleaned their tools.

"Brain contusions, severe blood loss, several severe fractures-" , one started.

"Do you think we can save her?", Interrupted an older, male, doctor.

The doctor sighed, "I hope so." He turned to a small female intern next to him, "Scalpel."

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

Rin showed up for work, though it was her day off. The look on her face was grim and her skin was a sickly, pale, albeit pasty color. Though in all her haze of memory she couldn't tell if her nausea was from regret and mourn or that green vile. She quickly realized its effects worked rather fast. Faster than what Aizen had told her.

She was asked once what she was doing, attending work, looking the way she did but the more she was asked the angrier and more aggressive she became, so Sui let her stay but kept a careful eye on her.

Sui-feng noticed her subordinate looking ill during training. She was heaving heavily in her armor and the amount of sweat pouring from her skin was almost sickening.

"Rin." She called out into the speakers.

Rin pressed a button on the side of her helmet, "…..Taichou?"

"Exit training immediately and enter the medic ward."

"Taichou, I'm-"

"What did I say? Now."

She could see visible frustration as Rin's shoulders broadened and taking a heavy sigh, she heaved herself from her hidden position on the wall and walked rather sluggishly towards the exit. Sui watched as she removed her helmet, then her Kevlar shirt, vest, gloves, all the way down until she was bare save for her undergarments. She was absolutely soaked in her own fluids.

Sui rushed to meet her just as Rin was exiting into the main part of the building and something struck, triggering compassionate instincts. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were heavy bags underneath.

"Rin, lay down in the emergency ward. When you feel rested, GO HOME." Sui ordered and turned on her heel in the opposite direction.

"I-I can't…" Rin coughed out, choking on her own words.

"Do as you're told. I don't want to have to repeat myself." Sui barked over her shoulder, "Don't be stubborn. I'm doing this for your health. You're no good to me if you're dead before you even hit the field."

"I CAN'T!" Rin shouted, slapping a hand to her face. She almost vomited.

Sui folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head to the side eyeing her subordinate strangely, "Care to explain yourself?" _This is strange. She's not acting like herself….what happened to you, Rin?_

"Oh…oh, God." Rin mumbled before falling to her knees, tears slipping down her face seemingly out of nowhere and Sui moved closer at the sudden on-come of emotions. "Yoru-Yoru-"

Sui's eyebrows furrowed. _Yoru?_

Sui jumped back, "Holy sh-! SOMEBODY COME CLEAN UP NEAR THE TRAINING GROUNDS! My Subordinate…vomited." She ordered into her walkie-talkie, her nose cringing in disgust.

"Yoruichi!" Rin bawled, "Yoruichi!"

Something broke inside of Sui. The way Rin cried out her name, forcing it, straining it out with tremendous pain, made her panic. Sui gently gripped her face and lifted it so they were eye to eye.

"Yoruichi, what?"

Rin began to bawl into hysterics, "She- I- and then- *sniff* we- there was- car…car crash and I- I tried! I couldn't! and she- and she….I'm so sorry!"

Sui was becoming impatient. She'd still yet to learn what actually happened and Rin couldn't even form proper sentences! "RIN! SPEAK CLEARLY!"

"I…taxi..and she- there was..red light and she- she- and a semi-truck! They hit! She crashed! I-I-I tried to..save her. I tried! It's my fault if she dies, Taichou! It'll be all my fault!"

Horror struck across her face as everything Rin mumbled was pieced together. _Yoruichi. Red light. Semi-truck. Car crash…? Oh….Oh, God…no.._

Sui released a shaky hand from her shoulder just as the janitor arrived on the scene to clean up the mess, mumbling angrily. Quickly jumping to her feet with speed Rin had never before witnessed in her life, she left her alone muttering to the janitor to escort her to the medic once done.

_So…that's it, huh? _Rin thought wiping her tears away, her hiccupping sobs coming to a slow stop. _Yoruichi over me, I could have guessed. Stupid me for being hopeful. I hate you, Taichou. I hate you.._

* * *

Fists hit the front desk hard with panic and urgency.

"Ma'am, she's still in surgery.."

"How long? How long has she been in there?" Sui's throat felt dry. She gripped the edge of white counters like her life depended on it and bore holes into the secretary's head as she checked the clip board.

"About three hours ago." The nurse spoke calmly. "Ma'am , I'm not going to ask you again to please, calm down. You're making the other patients in here nervous."

"When she gets out, can I see her?" Sui whispered.

"I'm sorry ma'am, for the first few hours once released from surgery, its family only."

"But…but I'm the only family she's got! Please! She's…she's my girlfriend!"

"I apologize, but rules are rules. Now, please, take a seat. I'll inform you on when you can come see her, Miss…?"

"Feng."

"That's not Japanese. Interesting. Where are you from, Ms. Feng?"

"China.." Sui mumbled, reluctantly moving to her seat. Now she understood how distressed family members felt trying to see their loved ones but having to follow orders and keep them away. It didn't feel good. It felt sickening and extremely troublesome.

* * *

Kisuke raced with Kukakku in the passenger's side.

"How da' hell could sum'thin like this happen!" Kukakku screamed in frustration. Kisuke made no noise of agreement or disagreement but there was a vein that pulsated threateningly in his neck that made her aware he was just as concerned as she was.

When Sui had called Kukakku with the news, she almost couldn't believe it.

"_So, runnin' a bar now, eh?" Kukakku laughed as she sipped on her soda, "How'za bout them free drinks, eh?"_

_Kisuke tipped his hat over his eyes, "The way you drink, you'll put me out of business!"_

"_Serves ya bout right, you and Yoruichi leavin' me here all alone. The least ya can do is lemmie get one drink on the house!"_

"_Haha, no. But, I'll let you try something new I'm working on." He gave her a wink and flashed a grin._

"_Fuck that." Kukakku chuckled, "I'on even know what it is! Oh, wait a sec, I'm getting a call.." Kukakku took the vibrating device from her pocket and checked the caller I.D. "Hey, look!" She showed Kisuke the caller, "It's Sui!" She clicked the answer._

"_Hey, Sui!"_

"_What's up, squirt?" They spoke simultaneously._

"_Ku-Kukakku!" She sniffed._

"_Sui? What's wrong? Everything okay?" Kukakku mentally slapped herself for such a dumb question. __**Of course not, she sounded like she was crying…Wait a damn- Sui never cries? What the fuck?**_

_Sui could feel a lump in her throat growing. She desperately tried to fight back her emotions. "Yoruichi's been in a car accident!" _

"_A Car- what?" Kisuke half-yelled across the restaurant._

_They heard tire screeching over the phone, "Meet me at Tokyo University Hospital." And the line went dead._

"_Holy fucking- Waitress! Hey, you! Yes, you, we need the bill, now."_

_She looked at Kisuke, a horrified look on his face._

"_Please, let it not be bad…" he silently muttered to himself._

Kisuke pulled a James Bond in the parking lot quickly finding a place not close, but not too far from the hospital itself. Before he could even cut the engine, Kukakku was already out the car waiting for him. Together they did an awkward walk/jog shuffle across the lot.

Peeking through glass doors, Kukakku muttered, "I think I see Sui in there..."

Together, filing one after the other, they walked through. Others in the waiting room looked up at their appearance as they made their way over to the desk.

"Yes? How may I help you?" A nurse spoke sweetly.

"Yoruichi Shihoin?" Kisuke asked with a firm tone, his hardened eyes unwavering.

"Shihoin…Shihoin, ah, yes…She won't be out of surgery for a couple more hours. If you don't mind waiting with the young lady over there, I'll inform you all of when she gets out."

They all turned to the pointed direction seeing Sui-Feng who stood ramrod straight, her shoulders square.

"Sui.." Kukakku muttered with outstretched arms.

Sui felt the sting of tears burning at her eyes and her jaw clenched. Kukakku slowly embraced her in a warm hug. Kisuke sat down in one of the chairs nervously picking up a magazine, not really looking at it.

"She'll be okay.." Kisuke grumbled. "She's tougher than that."

* * *

It wasn't until hours later that a nurse and doctor approached the trio. Sui-feng was the first to her feet. "Well, how is she?"

The doctor took off his scrubs cap, "Well, she's…stable, though she'll probably be resting for a few days. Are you her family?"

"I'm her girlfriend." Sui spoke firmly. This is the first time she's actually announced a relationship with the dark skinned woman. Outside of Kisuke, Kukakku and, now, Rin, nobody had really known who she'd been dating, only that she had been dating someone. Of course everyone had their suspicion.

The doctor then glanced behind her.

"Close friends." Kisuke tilted his beach hat towards him.

"There's no family member I can speak to?" The doctor's brows scrunched in cross torment.

The trio all looked at one another before Kukakku sighed and reluctantly told the doctor that they were all deceased.

"No aunts? Uncles?"

Kisuke shrugged, "None that we know of. We're the closest to family she's ever known."

Sui was beginning to get frustrated and you could see it written all over her face. "Look, I really don't want to have to go through this! Can we see her or can't we?"

The doctor looked at the nurse and sighed reluctantly. "Please ma'am, watch your voice in my hospital." Shaking his head he noted that he doesn't usually do this kind of thing but will make a special exception for them since she has no other family and could really use their support, even if she was unconscious. He asked the nurse to show them to her room before he got another call on his beeper and quickly walked off through double doors.

The nurse gave a sweet and sympathetic smile as she escorted them down a series of halls. "You know, the hardest part, besides seeing the patients, is seeing the family and friends." When she got no response she continued, "Everyone has this look of pain. A hospital can create miracles, but most hospitals simply remind people of tragedies." Stopping just at a door she looked down at the clip board, "She had several rib fractures, a punctured lung, severe concussions, a broken neck, fractured spine, and multi-fractures in both her right arm and leg as well."

Sui's face hardened instantly and she looked away from the nurse as if she could somehow shield off the words.

"Fortunately, she's not paralyzed, though she will need to have months, perhaps years, of physical therapy."

A heavy sigh of relief escaped Kukakku as she placed a hand over her heart and Sui tried to hide the tear that slipped from her eye lids. The nurse slipped a slight smile as she opened the door. "Be quiet, she's still asleep."

Out of courtesy, Kisuke and Kukakku let Sui go in first and watched as she walked in slowly with precaution. As soon as her eyes landed on her unconscious lover, her body tensed up completely and this overwhelming feeling of hopelessness washed over her. Staggering over, Sui clasped Yoruichi's brown hand between her pale ones, the warmth reminding her that she was still alive.

_At least she's alive. That's all I could hope to ask for._

Kisuke and Kukakku turned their head away in sheer sorrow and horror looking at their friend's body.

Yoruichi's generally flawless skin was now marred with stitches going down the corner of her right eye. Her head was wrapped in lightly blood dotted bandages and her entire right side sported large scars and stitches. Her arm and leg were both wrapped in plain casts with metal rods sticking out on each side. Her face was completely beaten and swollen marring her normally beautiful features and Sui would do anything in the entire universe to see her open her eyes. The room was silent save for the beeping of the heart monitor and the respirator did it's best to help her breathing.

Nothing could help this on come of harsh tears that wracked through Sui's body, the violent sobbing shaking her terribly. The only thought running through her mind was the time Yoruichi was shot.

Sui was squeezing her hand lightly this time, clenching her teeth; her blood shot eyes hardened as best she could muster. She had to be strong for her.

"An Angel must really love you."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I hope you like this chapter. Should be enough to sate you over until the next one and trust me this isn't a hiatus anymore. I'm going to continue updating more frequently. I promise this time!


	24. Iron Clutches

**A/N:** What's up people? Sorry for the long wait but I finally have the next chapter up. This is a long one so I hope you enjoy. Finally, some background story for you all in case your wondering the beautiful plot of my story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, the next two or so chapters will kinda be filler-ish but everything's all set up. I've pretty much nearly reached the climax of the story. Anywhore, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**IRON CLUTCHES**_

"The truck driver, Mr. Izuno, says she ran a red light. Surveillance shows the same." The officer spoke leaning up against railing outside of the Shihoin residence.

Sui crossed her arms and huffed looking past them out into the scenery.

"Ms. Shihoin's insurance is being sued for damage." The officer continued.

Sui looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "Damage? The company's truck barely even took a scratch! I saw it! Yoruichi's corvette is nothing but a crumpled piece of metal and she's in the hospital! You've got to be kidding me. He nearly killed her, one of the top businesses owners in Japan, and he wants to talk about a couple dent's and some back pain?" She laughed sardonically.

"Ma'am, his light was green. He had the right of way." The officer shrugged. "There's not much we can do against him. Ms. Shihoin was at fault in this situation, and as tragic as it is, these are the facts."

Sui shook her head, "Of course they are. I know that, damn it. Just…get off my porch."

The officer sighed heavily seeing distress and anger wearing on the young woman. "You can try to sue but I, personally, don't think you'll get anything from it." With that he descended the steps getting back into his squad car and moving down the trail off the Shihoin family estate.

Sui watched him leave, silently, before walking back into the empty home she and Yoruichi shared. She watched as their cat brushed up against her leg mewing softly and looked up at her with golden eyes so familiar in her lover. Sui bent down to pick up the cat before walking to the computer room.

She sighed and looked down at the hospital bills sitting on the desk. The payment amount was almost ridiculous and was silently grateful Yoruichi was unreasonably wealthy; though she knew by the time her hospital stay and physical therapy was done it would have taken a pretty big chunk out of her finances.

She planned on visiting Yoruichi later on today, hopefully. She still had some work to do. Though she was mildly at ease knowing Yoruichi was almost never alone in her hospital stay. Someone was always there; even people she hadn't seen in years. She actually walked in last week seeing Byakuya and his younger sister, Rukia, by her bedside dropping off some cards. Her hospital room was filled from floor to ceiling with flowers, cards, balloons and stuffed animals of all sorts. It was relieving to know she was so well loved by others.

Sitting down at the desk Sui spread out her notes and files on the case at hand. She opened up her email as well and saw one from Shusuke Amagai and Makoto Kibune, the two others her captain suggested help her with the case just last week. It read: _Through further investigation between division 6, division 2 and division 3, we noted that all four of the gruesome murders committed by a man by the name of Yammi Rialgo. Reportedly, he was supposed to have died nine years ago in the winter war but all DNA signs and finger prints point to him during the last murder. He was quite troublesome to find. Unfortunately we are unsure of where to find him as of this moment. We had to have figured there was a reason behind these murders and that they weren't just at random. The murders seemed to have been moving north towards the Tokyo region so there was obviously some pattern. It turns out the men killed were actually scientists about 26 years ago. Their Identities were changed after the passing of the TNAngel virus by order of the Government. _

_The gangster you arrested on the 20__th__ of May gave us the name of the renters company in which Aizens current resident was purchased. We checked with them and a beach side residence under the name of Sosuke Aizen was found. Unfortunately, we found the residence empty and free of any DNA though it did look lived in. We believed him to have abandoned the residence._

_P.S.- We know you've been worried and stressed about your lover as of these past few weeks. Try to get some rest. _

Sui huffed and leaned back in the chair and spun herself around. Seeing the kitten in the corner of the room Sui made small 'tsk' sounds and mewing. Catching the kittens' attention it padded over to her happily but avoided her hands when she tried to scoop her up. "Ugh. Whatever, feline." She mumbled before reluctantly returning to her work.

By the time she was done, an hour had passed. Stretching her tired body she felt the fatigue from constant work of her brain. She looked at her watch before getting up out of her seat and slipping on her shoes at the front door.

As she locked the door behind her with a heavy thump, she let her hand linger on the door knob. She could see her upside down reflection in its brass and another sigh left her lips. She looked older and worn out. She was tired of feeling this way. Every time she was with Yoruichi something terrible always happened. Always. Not once had she ever been with Yoruichi and gone at least a month without _**something **_going wrong. Robbery, murder, and injuries, _**all the time**_, and she was sick of it. Why couldn't Yoruichi just be average? She was certain Yoruichi felt the same way.

Her car chirped when she unlocked it and slipping into the front seat she stuck the key in the ignition making it roar to life. She didn't bother turning on the radio, life had a habit of playing the most ironic songs.

Oddly enough the sun was shining brightly through the trees of the Shihoin compound, the long winding road very scenic. As she approached the large stone walls separating the compound from the streets, it almost felt as though she had passed from one reality to the next. Outside the Shihoin compound looked very different. It was busy, bustling with life. Sui noticed that there were parents outside with their children enjoying the sun.

A wave of sadness washed through her. Children; something she could never give Yoruichi, that is, if she wanted any at all.

With a blink, the thought was gone and shifted to the weather. It wasn't too warm and it wasn't too cold, the temperature was just right for an outing and she was sure that Yoruichi would enjoy the breeze if she opened her window today.

* * *

*cough* *cough*

An officer covered his face with his hands as his body wracked violently with harsh coughs.

"Are you okay?" Another officer asked patting his back.

"Yeah.." He rasped and coughed again. After a moment of gathering himself, he breathed in deep. "I just think I got a cold, is all. Utana didn't look so hot the other day. I think I might have gotten it from her."

"Yuck." The other male officer crinkled his nose and smiled, "That means you're contagious. Don't come near me!"

He laughed, "It's a cold!"

"A cold I don't want to have!" The officer pushed his thigh with a foot, making him stumble back. "Take some meds. You remember what Utana looked like; she looked like she was on the verge of death!"

The other chuckled and slapped his colleague on the back, "True, but it's not like it's actually going to kill me!"

* * *

Sui smiled sweetly at the nurse at the front desk. "Good afternoon, Tsubasa-san."

"Ah, Sui-san, good afternoon," The young girl smiled back. "Here to see Yoruichi-sama today?"

Tsubasa wrote her name down on the visitors list and Sui gave a stiff nod. "Any, uhm, news?"

Tsubasa's lips pressed into a thin line and gave her a sympathetic smile, "Not today."

"Ah, okay. Well, you have a good day." Sui said and walked to the back. Tsubasa was a reliable young woman working at the hospital that Sui got to know fairly well in the time of Yoruichi's stay. Whenever it was her break Tsubasa took to inviting Sui to lunch with her. Something about the woman was just enjoyable to be around.

Sui's eyes were captured by the pattern of the tiles and, without knowing, began stepping on only the colored ones and avoiding the white. Without looking up she knew Yoruichi's door because she could smell the aromas of flowers drifting from it. Hand reaching for the door knob, she missed as someone else opened it from the inside.

_That's strange. I hadn't heard any footsteps. I had no idea someone was in here._

"Ahem." The doctor cocked an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses.

"Oh, excuse me." Sui spoke and bowed.

"You're perfectly fine, Miss…?"

Sui's brows arched at the familiar tone of the man's voice. It washed over her ears and soul like black silk and left her feeling cold and hollow. "Feng. Shaolin Feng."

"Feng." He smiled gently, his brown eyes burning into hers and he flashed a quick charming smile. "Well, good day."

"Ah, I thought Yoruichi's doctor was Dr. Watanabe?"

"Oh, he's absent today unless an emergency. I'm Dr. Nakamura. Oh," he reached down and touched a beeper attached to the belt of his pants, "Looks like duty calls. Goodbye Miss Feng."

Sui watched him depart down the hall half-way before entering Yoruichi's room and shutting the door behind herself. Shrugging out of her light jacket, the soles of her shoes echoing off the walls, and opened the curtains to her room and let the light in. Unfortunately, the windows in this hospital don't open and she frowned.

"How lame." Sui muttered and looked back with a smile at Yoruichi's unconscious form. Walking to her bed, her hand gently grazed along her right eye tracing the stitches that were healing with her finger. It left an ugly scar and the ones running down her right side were even more so. Letting out a soft breath she leaned over and let her scent, which had changed, cover her. She smelled sterile, like the hospital and no longer smelled like fresh wood with lemon.

"Hey." She whispered and placed a gentle kiss to her chapped lips. Sui had to move some things around, but she was able to clear a chair to sit on. Scooting a seat closer to the left edge of the bed, she let her hands caress her face down to her shoulder and down her arm.

"How are things?" Sui muttered and no longer felt stupid for it. At first she thought the notion was useless and that she would only be speaking to herself, but she soon found it comforting simply to talk to her. Even if she wasn't conscious she was sure that she could hear her, even if she didn't process it. "My subordinate, Rin, I've told you about her, has been gone for a couple days. She said she was on sick leave. She looked really ill the last time I saw her. I think some sort of virus is going around because I see a couple of my men sporting those doctoral masks or construction masks trying to keep safe. Good thing you're in a hospital." Sui chuckled, "I've been spending a lot of time with Byakuya lately. I know how you always used to make fun of him but he's not so bad. I like him, actually." Sui shrugged. Running a hand through Yoruichi's hair she frowned at its short length. They had to cut it to stitch up her skull. Yoruichi didn't look like…Yoruichi anymore. She was scarred and handicapped.

Sui didn't even know if she would be the same woman when she awoke, if she would still have her mind. The doctors said she could walk but that probably wouldn't have anything to do with the matter if her mind put her into a vegetable like state.

"Oh, Yoruichi…" Sui mumbled and pressed her lovers' warm hand to her lips, "What should I do?" Sui felt her heart clench in that familiar pain of heart ache. She felt like this the time Yoruichi departed from her for the first time. She swallowed that pain with pride, letting her walls down and showing tenderness and vulnerability that not many knew existed in her. She cradled Yoruichi's brown hand in her pale ones and laid tender kisses to the flesh, her body still humming with a warmth only those who were in love knew.

_***knock, knock***_

Sui's shoulders squared at the sudden noise before locking her emotions away with the key. The door opened for her to see Shinji, Lisa, Mashiro, Kensei, Love, Rose and Hachigen.

"You…" Sui's breath left in a quiet sigh.

"Captain Feng." Hachigen greeted. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm…fine." Sui's head turned away from them has her hand withdrew. "I hadn't seen you all since the "war". How are you?"

"Meh." Shinji shrugged.

A silence grew between them and her eyes shifted between Yoruichi and them."She hasn't awoken yet." Sui told them, her lips curling inward and eyebrows furrowing.

"We know, we know." Shinji waved her words away. "We actually came to speak to you."

Sui cautiously raised a thin brow, "Me?" her curiosity peaking, "Why? How did you know I was here?"

"Well," Shinji started, about to sit down on a chair but instead took for leaning against the wall, "A lot of shit has gone down, has it not?" He completely ignored her second question.

Sui wasn't quite sure to what he was referring to. "It has?"

"It has." He said with a smile. The rest of the Vizards stood quietly to the side. Lisa took to looking out the window, Love and Hachigen were quiet in the corner as Rose sniffed the flowers and Kensei and Mashiro talked quietly in the background. "That thing you found?"

Sui found her eyes narrowing, "The thing I found?" _He's being awfully vague… _

"Yes. The orb? You do remember that, don't you?"

Her eyes widened at the extent of her knowledge, rising out of her seat rapidly as the chair scraped against the tiles. "How do you-?"

"I sent Yoruichi after it as well."

Sui paused, her hand hovering in the air, "You knew of it?"

"The question is, how do you know of it? How did you find it?" His brow scrunched and his large mouth in a terrible frown.

Sui leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "I…happened upon it."

"Did you, now?" Shinji smiled and leaned his head on his hand.

"I was…hoping that I'd get a lead on my case."

That, Shinji did not know. The other Vizards turned to look at her as well.

"Case?" Kensei echoed and turned to look at Shinji, then back at Sui feng.

Sui looked at them all, confusion etched across their faces. "I would love to tell you, but I can't." She shrugged, her gaze drifting down to the floor but was distracted by Shinji's freshly polished, white, George shoes.

Shinji cleared his throat and took out a pack of cigarettes, packing them against his yellow cuffed wrist. "Well, you see…Sui-feng Taichou, that orb you lost…"

"It belongs to Aizen." Lisa finished.

Sui nodded, "I know."

"You also know its run by satellite?"

"I assume that's how it knows every global position and where its located as to whom it's with." Sui placed a hand on her chin. "That would make sense."

"But-" Lisa interjected, "It's not self-run. It's simply the storage device and the receiver. The actual server that updates all the information is still with Aizen."

"Wait a minute, that means he can access it from where he's at!" Sui stood nervously, "This isn't good. I've seen the things on that….they're…dark. Not normal things, Lisa. Memories."

Shinji sighed, "Aizen has a brain scanner that searches his mind for memories and stores them away like pieces of data in a computer."

"For what?" Sui hissed.

"In case he misses something." Hachigen spoke. "Say something occurred in your past. A number you needed to remember, a sign, a formula. All you have to do is store all your memories and file through them like you would a computer."

Sui let out an airy laugh of nervousness and sarcasm, "That shit…that shit just doesn't exist, Hachi! We have nothing like this in our day an age, the age of technology, and you're telling me they had this back in 1980's?" , Her words becoming nothing but harsh whispers.

Shinji frowned, "you obviously don't know the whole picture."

Sui gave him a dry laugh, "Really? You don't say."

"Sui-feng I don't believe you know the complexity and the severity of what you're getting yourself into." Shinji sat at the edge of the hospital bed and leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and his chin on his fists. His eyes were dark, knowledge burned deep in him. "I worked for Nematsai Shihoin a looong time and I know some very dark secrets. Now that you're involved, in more ways than one, you're next. "

Sui gulped.

"Yoruichi and her friend Kisuke, go back further than you can image. I'm talking generations Sui; now pay attention because what I say, I will only say once." Once the air around them was quiet, he began, "It started at the turn of the TNAngel virus. The original source: Inbred families born of nobility."

"Inbred? You mean…."

"Yes, you're correct. Yoruichi's mother, was her father's wife _**and**_ cousin."

Sui cringed.

"Now, now," Shinji waved his hands at her, "Be of mind, this was common of nobility, to keep bloodlines pure. Even in this modern day there is still practice of it."

Swallowing her own opinions and obvious distaste, she nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

"Because of inbreeding, a virus formed between them and passed on from child to child. Sometimes the virus remained dormant for years, sometimes the virus's effects were immediate. It would start out looking like a simple cold or influenza, then, the coughing, sneezing, tired body sickness they always felt would go away. Once that passes, the virus would be in stage two. Stage two results in paling of the skin complexion. Only a mild change, so not many would notice. Then, one night, stage three kicks in. The virus would cause your all organs to shut down, putting you into a coma or vegetable like state for hours until your heart gives out, brain turns to Jell-O and you die. This death was not reversible and it was a slow, torturing, agonizing death with a 100% fatality rate."

Sui felt herself frown at the idea of this happening to innocent children, just born into this world. The thought itself made her want to cry.

"Now that you know this, you must know that the entire Shihoin family was born with this disease. Many passed away in that time. Eventually, the virus itself began to evolve like any other virus. It became airborne and it spread rapidly, like wildfire, throughout Japan. People began dropping off like flies. It was a pandemic, like the black plague. The government was in chaos, the people were in a frenzy, many committed suicide. Most believed this was a sign of the oncoming apocalypse." He shrugged, "Japan even called on the U.S. government to help with the crisis but all doctors and teams were at a loss. They couldn't find an anti-virus, and even if they would, it would take years to develop. This, is where Kisuke plays into all this."

"Kisuke?"

"Kisuke." Shinji nodded, "His father wasn't a very rich man, but he was smart as all hell. He went to a good school for his education but had trouble finding work soon after. He settled for becoming a science teacher, but young Nematsai saw great potential in him. Hiring him, he gave him all the resources, space, and time needed to find a cure." Shinji chuckled, "now I'm telling you, this man was a genius! Nematsai nearly went broke at his expense but by God if he wasn't a good investment. This man came up with the anti-virus in just a years time. By Sosuke Aizen's request, they refused to hand over what was rightfully theirs to the government. Having their own personal team of scientists rapidly recreate the anti-virus, they became rich giving shots to those infected. Unfortunately," Shinji's tone went from praise to ominous," what most don't know is that the virus was never out of their system. It's been in their blood this whole time, passing into their children, and their children's children, lying dormant. Do you know what this means, Sui? It means Byakuya, Yoruichi and, perhaps, even you, have this disease inside of you, just sitting there, like a ticking time bomb, waiting to erupt. So far, it's held up pretty nicely, but one can never be too sure."

Sui shook her head, confused, "If it's held up fine so far, what's the point of telling me all this now?"

"Just you wait!" Shinji hushed her and Sui allowed it. "I'm getting to that." A quick sigh escaped him, "By the time the pandemic was over, Aizen and Nematsai were both beautifully rich, and their scientist had a son by the name of Kisuke who played with Yoruichi as her body began to heal itself from the viruses damaging effects. Lovely story, no? But this is where shit begins to crumble again. Once Aizen and Nematsai had money and all its power and political advantages that came with their success, they craved more. The next generation to roll around was the era of drugs. Weed, cocaine, meth, ecstasy, morphine even. That's when he hired me, Hachi, Rose, Love and Kensei. Mashiro, Lisa and…Hiyori were years later."

Sui's expression softened, _He can't even say Hiyori's name without distress. He loved her like a younger sister. I can't imagine…_

He waved his quick flash of emotion away, "Anyway, Nematsai found great power in dealing. Only problem was, an old man by the name of Yamamoto was in the way, and all his drug dealers as well. Nematsai and Aizen, not bothering with dirty work themselves, sent us out into the field as spies. One day, when the time was right, we struck the old man at his home in Kyoto. Will killed him in cold blood, in his sleep. One ruler was out, the new one's were in. In light of this new power, Ginrei Kuchiki, Ukitake Jushiro, Kyoraku Shunsui, Isshin Kurosaki, Hikifune and us vizards, became loyal to their rule. Under their promises, we worked for them, disguised in suits. Aizen gave us the name "Gotei 11" because there were 11 districts of drug distribution. We were organized, we were safe and we were deadly. Aizen, though, got too free with his power and without Nematsai's knowledge, began selling drugs overseas, specifically the TNAngel anti-virus. There seemed to be a chemical inside of it, one that counter acted the virus, that got one extremely high if you didn't have the virus in you to begin with. Furious, Nematsai sold him out and had Aizen arrested. When Aizen was released, he and Nematsai acted civil towards another, both working for a similar purpose, but neither trusted one another. As the saying goes, "keep your friends close and your enemies closer"? Years passed before Nematsai found disturbing news. He found out that the virus wasn't gone from her system, that only made it dormant and no one could tell when it would awaken again. I tried to stop him from going out that night, but he went out, drunk and in a rage. He called me that night and told me to get my gun. He planned on shooting Aizen that night, but instead, in act of defense for her father, his son accidentally ended up shooting his daughter." Shinji shook his head slowly in disappointment, "None of it was supposed to happen like that."

_So that's what I saw._ Sui thought, now beginning to piece everything together bit by bit.

Shinji took a breath before calmly leaning back where he sat, "Soon after, Aizen disappeared. He withdrew himself completely from the drug cartel. Not too long after that, Nematsai's entire family on the Shihoin estate was massacred. The incident stayed on the news for months and Yoruichi grew up under the cold heart of her father who lost everything. All he had left to give to Yoruichi was his company, because his heart left him a long time ago. Out of spite he raised her around his drug cartel as older generations fade and new ones enter. Byakuya? Renji? Matsumoto? Hitsugaya? Hinamori? They were purposefully raised in that environment, bred to be killers and born to be leaders. By this time, there were 13 districts and instead of "Gotei 11" they were renamed "Gotei 13". All for the sake of one purpose and reason alone: Payback. Nematsai was planning to sabotage Aizen, destroy and kill him, for what he did; His madness resulting in the "Winter War" so long ago. We, the Vizards, thought that when his hideout self-destructed that night, all his information would be lost but we were wrong. That orb, that thing that Aizen built so long ago was still there buried deep beneath 8 years of dirt. Kensei, now working for a construction company hoping to rebuild the area into something enjoyable other than just a giant mess, stumbled upon it with his metal detector. Curious he began digging and found it. In a hurry he buried it back to where no one could see. If anyone was going to solve the mess Nematsai had made, it would be Yoruichi, so we sent her after it. Unfortunately we did not know that you would find the same thing as well. We never expected you to come back to the site, with you being so busy and all."

Sui nodded, "I can understand that."

"We had thought that the Espadas, Aizens' men, had taken it instead, and so we Vizards went on our own to do some spying and research. Turns out we got word from Ukitake who saw it when you and Yoruichi had your run in at a restaurant some months ago. We thought everything was well, until Ukitake was informed by Yoruichi that your apartment had been broken into and that you were distressed about the orb you had lost. It was taken by Grimmjoww and Ulquiorra. You remember them don't you? The Espadas that kidnapped you from Yoruichi's apartment 8 years ago."

"The one with the blue hair and the scary, emo , looking kid. Of course I do."

Shinji nodded, "They brought it back to Aizen. Now you remember how I said it stores memories?"

"I do." Sui's brows furrowed.

"Well, Aizen knows how to make the virus active again."

Now it all made sense. Realization snapped Sui's brain and she stared at them, wide eyed and in shock. The Vizards had a sad look of realization, having known the truth for so long now.

"Sui, he plans on unleashing an airborne virus that reverses the dormancy causing mass murder. He's unleashing the pandemic again, only to recreate the anti-virus making him the most powerful man in the world if he can get it across countries. Sui," Shinji whispered harshly and took her hand in his larger one, his slender fingers curling around hers, "this man is starting a biological war." _**And it's already begun.**_

* * *

**A/N: **Read and Review, if you pleases~


End file.
